SIN PALABRAS
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Después de vivir como esclava para Brolli, Bulma experimenta su primera oportunidad de libertad cuando se alía con el nuevo rey de Vegetasei. Estos dos seres heridos encontrarán la paz o una inminente guerra civil les costará todo? Un fic de LGV, FINAL!
1. Prólogo

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Prólogo

--

Giré mi cabeza a un lado mientras cierro mis ojos y pienso en Chikyuu, mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos, la vida que solía tener, la vida que aún debería estar viviendo. Sus gruñidos están ahogándose mientras recuerdo los estremecedores sonidos de las olas cuando llegaron a la orilla en la isla del duende tortuga. El aroma de pasteles frescos que mi madre solía comprar siempre encubría el olor de su sudoroso cuerpo. Mientras sus labios devoraban uno de mis senos, recuerdo a Yamcha, las nerviosas atenciones de mi enamorado de adolescencia, cómo manejaba torpemente sus manos, no sabiendo qué o cómo tocarme. Kami, extraño los días cuando no conocía más del cuerpo masculino que una tímida virgen. Pero ahora apenas puedo recordarlos.

Él grita roncamente en la noche, siento su semilla vaciarse en mi vientre. Terminó conmigo. Después de unos breves momentos de descansar a mi lado, coloca las cobijas sobre nosotros, envolviendo sus brazos por mis senos mientras comienza a dormirse. Al menos una vez tarde en la noche despertará para tomarme de nuevo, pero hasta ese degradante momento, mantengo mis ojos cerrados, disponiéndome a dormir. No es que lo haga. No he conocido la felicidad del verdadero y pacífico sueño desde que mi hogar fue destruido hace cinco años. Tenía diecinueve años entonces, una pequeña niña que pensaba que tenía al mundo en la punta de sus dedos. Pero rápidamente aprendí lo ingenua que era. Un destino que me entregó a la raza del bastardo que yace a mi lado; los guerreros más temidos y brutales en el universo; asesinos de planetas, destructores de especies y conquistadores de débiles.

Saiyajíns.

El título infundía temor en todos los que sabían de ellos. Su reputación por purgar, violar y saquear planetas precedía casi a todos lados donde aterrizaban. Su sed de sangre los hace un pueblo inescrupuloso que no les importa nadie sino ellos mismos, y aún entonces la lealtad es limitada. Para ponerlo simplemente, son monstruos. Sufriría miles de muertes tortuosas para ver a cada uno de ellos erradicados. Son una crisis en el universo, y para mi horror, debo experimentar su brutalidad de primera mano.

Brolli es el nombre de la bestia que se llama a sí mismo mi amo. Me compró hace cinco años, después de que fuera recogida por uno de los monstruos mercaderes del escuadrón que aniquiló a mi pueblo. Después de ser tirada en una nave, pasé seis miserables meses viajando a esta fiera roca de planeta llamado Vegetasei. Mi primer destino después de llegar fue el Seriichi, lo que nosotros habríamos llamado una subasta. Después de ser desvestidas, aseadas y vestidas con ropa indecente, fui vendida como esclava. Estaba parada en frente de lo que parecían ser cientos de bárbaros babeantes, ondeando su dinero en el aire, esperando poder comprar sexo por las próximas noches.

Me dijeron que fui una afortunada. Aparentemente mis rasgos Saiyajín, combinados con mi exótico cabello y ojos azules me hicieron un buen premio. Sentí como una eternidad que estaba por ser degradada por los ávidos ojos de la raza asesina que robó mi vida, pero cuando todo terminó quedé cara a cara con el hombre que había ganado el derecho de reclamarme - el hombre que actualmente duerme junto a mí.

Un miembro de la fuerza élite, Brolli era uno de los compradores más ricos. He tenido un largo debate conmigo, de si ser entregada o no a una élite era una ventaja o desventaja. Era bien sabido que los guerreros de muy alto rango trataban mejor a sus esclavas, mayormente porque podían adquirir tantas y dispersar sus torturas más bastamente. Pero con los guerreros de clases más bajas la longevidad de una posesión sería grotescamente más corta, aunque más horrorífica. Y aún, estando como tantas noches que me quedé despierta, rezando por que la muerte viniera y me llevara, los beneficios tal vez no valían la permanencia del término de miseria.

Mis primeras noches fueron lejos de peores. Después de llevarme a su lujoso hogar, fui bañada apropiadamente y preparada para él. Aunque el vestido que usaba parecía ajustarse para una princesa, hizo poco para escudarme del hecho de que iba a volverme la prostituta privada de un hombre. Cuando entró a la habitación en la que fui ubicada, tenía una mirada completamente condescendiente en su rostro. Removió su ropa y luego me ordenó hacer lo mismo. Cuando me senté en silencio, sin inmutarme bajo su demanda, se tornó violento conmigo, me quitó la ropa y me lanzó rudamente sobre su cama. Yo pateé, rasguñé y golpeé su expuesta piel, pero mis forcejeos sólo sirvieron para alimentar su pasión.

Me tragué mis gritos cuando metió su grueso miembro dentro de mí. No le daría la satisfacción de saber que junto con mi orgullo había tomado mi virginidad. Aunque lágrimas bajaron continuamente por mis mejillas mientras continuaba violándome durante la noche, no susurré un sólo murmullo en respuesta. Estaba en shock.

Cuando finalmente terminó conmigo, la noche se había vuelto mañana y él estaba listo para dejar que mi golpeado y lastimado cuerpo fuera atendido, para que pudiera estar disponible para su uso la noche siguiente. Secretamente, juré acabar con mi propia vida, condenando las consecuencias, justo para no darle la satisfacción de tenerme otra noche. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad después de recibir una mordaz amenaza de Ezria.

Ezria era una especie de matriarca de la casa. Estaba a cargo de todos los sirvientes, y más específicamente, de consolar mujeres. La anciana me levantó en sus fuertes brazos y me llevó al tanque de recuperación de los sirvientes. Estuve ahí por cinco horas antes de que mis heridas físicas fueran curadas. Cuando salí de la máquina curadora, me dieron una modesta bata y luego me mostraron mi habitación. Todas las mujeres del amo tienen su propia habitación, más para su conveniencia que la nuestra, pero nos daba algo de privacidad.

Una vez que estuve dentro recibí una honesta evaluación de lo que sería el resto de mi vida. Aparte de ser el revolcón del amo en cualquier momento durante el día, también tengo que hacer el trabajo como un sirviente. Es la responsabilidad de sus mujeres esperar por él de pies y manos, y degradantemente, por alguno de sus camaradas cuando estuvieran en su casa.

Apenas medio escuché mientras Ezria enlistaba mis deberes; mi mente aún estaba girando con varias formas para, tan indoloramente como fuera posible, tomar mi propia vida. Después de ver la ventana abierta en mi habitación, decidí romperla y usar los vidrios rotos para cortar mis muñecas. Parecía un plan perfecto, y podría haber funcionado muy bien, si mi mente no hubiese sido lo consciente suficiente para escuchar la advertencia final de Ezria.

"Y no pienses en acabar con tu propia vida." Algunas veces creo que leyó mi mente mientras lo decía. "La regla del amo es que masacrará a todo el personal por el acto egoísta de uno, así que no te atrevas a considerar terminar tu vida a expensas de las nuestras!" Sus palabras aún me persiguen hasta este día. Cada vez que pienso que he tenido suficiente, veo los rostros de mis compañeros sufriendo, asesinados por mis acciones. Es esa imagen la que me ha mantenido viva hasta este día; eso, y el entumecimiento que hace más fácil de vivir la vida.

Después de una semana, luego un mes, y luego un año, la poca vida que tenía en mi estaba completamente extinguida. Destrozada es lo que estoy ahora, física y mentalmente. Creo que una parte de Brolli está gratificada de saber que él me ha hecho el entumecido e inmóvil cuerpo en la cama que soy hoy. No puedo sentir nada más cuando me toma. No puedo llorar, gritar, maldecir o pelear más con él. Estoy vacía, completa y totalmente dominada por otro ser vivo.

He visto hacerlo incontables veces con las doce mujeres que compró después de mi. Cinco aún están entre su esencia. Tres han muerto en su compañía, y cuatro fueron vendidas subsecuentemente. El amo es particular con sus tipos de mujeres. Le gusta tener muchas para seleccionar. En su harem privado nunca ha habido menos de veinte mujeres fuertes, algunas compañeras de cama voluntarias y muchas siendo retenidas como yo. Pero nos usa a todas. Afortunadamente desde que me ha tenido por tanto tiempo, su interés parece haber decaído. Sólo soy llamada, en promedio, una vez al mes para su placer. Un asombroso decline considerando que solía quererme noche tras noche. No es que me esté quejando, por supuesto, sólo puedo esperar que me degrade a ser una simple esclava de la casa. Al menos eso no es tan degradante.

Sus brazos comienzan a moverse y lo siento tomar uno de mis senos. Después de acariciarlo por unos momentos, lo liberó y se movió para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y haló mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Siento su erección clavarse en mi muslo; parece que me quiere de nuevo.

Él no hace movimiento inmediato para tomarme, y estoy confundida por esto hasta que su mano toma mi mejilla y gira mis ojos para encontrar los suyos. Sus órbitas ébano miran los míos evocadoramente mientras pregunta, "Por qué aún me rechazas después de tantos años?" Mi primera idea es que debía estar bromeando en hacer tan absurda pregunta, pero cuando continuó, me di cuenta que verdaderamente es ignorante. "He sido un amo benevolente, no?" Acaricia mi cabello. Quiero gritarle, maldecirlo por tener las agallas de promulgar tan afectuoso gesto, pero como siempre, no digo nada.

"Hm… deseo que pudieras decirme qué pasa por esa linda cabecita tuya, Aioro." Hago una mueca internamente mientras escucho el nombre que me dio. Tengo un poco de culpa en usarlo. Después de todo, nunca le di el privilegio de darle mi verdadero nombre. "Entonces tal vez pueda cambiar la forma que sientes por mi." Quiero reírme de él. Se supone que las élites son los más listos de los Saiyajín y aún, es inconsciente de mis razones para odiarlo. Una parte de mi quiere separar mis labios y decirle cómo me siento verdaderamente, pero no lo haré. Él no merece tal privilegio después de los años de infierno por los que me ha hecho pasar.

Supongo que está aburrido de hablar conmigo porque retira las cobijas de nosotros y comienza a abusar de mi cuerpo una vez más. Me tiene de manos y rodillas; claramente quiere recordarme que simplemente soy su mascota de placer, y que sus previas preguntas son de genuina confusión, no preocupación. Es un poco más rudo conmigo de lo usual mientras hundo mi cabeza en mi almohada para amortiguar mis gruñidos. Con cada golpe se vuelve más violento. Parece que estaba más disgustado con mi complacencia de lo que imaginé.

En algún punto agarra un mechón de mi cabello, y me obliga a arrodillarme con él. Su mano rodea mi garganta, y por un breve segundo ruego en silencio que sea mi hora para cruzar los límites de esta dimensión a la siguiente, pero la presión que aplica no es la suficiente para terminar mi miserable existencia. "Sabes," sus labios están justo contra mi oído derecho mientras su cola comienza a deslizarse por mi pelvis. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta mientras lo siento separar más mis piernas. "He sido muy paciente contigo, Aioro, pero debo ser honesto, tu desafianza se está añejando." Con un rudo empujón su cola hizo lo que temía, entró en mi cuerpo.

Es una forma de tortura tener un hombre dominando tu cuerpo forzadamente, pero otro tipo de mortificación cuando sabe cómo hacer que tu cuerpo responda voluntariamente a él. "Ahora, creo que es justo darte una advertencia de que si no te vuelves más receptiva de avances, entonces tendría que regresarte al Seriichi, y comprarme un cuerpo más complaciente." Él enfatizó las palabras en el mismo momento que mi cuerpo colapsó débilmente contra el suyo. Maldición! No es justo cómo mi cuerpo me traiciona, y lo ansioso que él lo explota. "Te gustaría eso?"

No responderé. Aún si aturde mi mente con sus gentiles suministros, no le permitiré creer que algún día vendré a él voluntariamente. Mi falta de reacción parece enojarlo, y abruptamente remueve su cola de mí y luego lanza mi cuerpo sobre la cama para que pueda terminar lo que comenzó. Después de escuchar un gruñido de felicidad de sus labios, siento su enorme cuerpo colapsar sobre el mío. Fui sofocada por unos momentos antes de que saliera de mí y rodara a mi lado. Su mirada me perforó.

"Piensa lo que dije, Aioro," sus dedos subieron y bajaron por mi espalda. Me siento vomitar. "Eres una de mis favoritas; odiaría tener que entregarte." Él selló su admisión mordiendo mi hombro juguetonamente. Piensa que ha ganado. Nunca lo hará.

Mientras se quedaba dormido de nuevo, cierro mis ojos y espero que pueda ser sacada de mi pesadilla por al menos un tiempo. Aunque sé que no lo haré. No tengo más esperanzas o sueños de escape. No tengo fuerza suficiente para desear por mi caballero de brillante armadura para salvarme. Porque la fría y dura verdad es que mi vida es incambiable. Vivo solamente para el placer de uno de los hijos de perra que destruyó mi hogar. Nunca sabré qué es sentir placer, no vivir con miedo, conocer el consuelo de la compañía y me atrevo a decir el amor.

Lo que queda de mi corazón se rompió ante la idea. Amor, apenas puedo recordar lo que se siente ser amado. No es, por supuesto, que importe ahora. El recuerdo sólo me hace querer más de lo que he perdido. Porque la verdad es que vivo por otro. No hay libertad para mi, ni paz, ni esperanza. Mi alma está muerta. Sólo puedo rezar que mi cuerpo pronto le siga.

--

Él grita, ruega por mi piedad, pero no le muestro ninguna. No merece ninguna por el infierno por el que me ha hecho pasar por los últimos veinticinco años de mi vida.

Mi padre, Vegeta, rey del gran Imperio Saiyajín - corrección, pronto antiguo rey del Imperio Saiyajín no gobernará más mi vida. Es mi hora para levantarme. Por años he soñado con este momento, cuando sería lo fuerte suficiente para derrotar finalmente al bastardo que ha hecho de mi vida una pesadilla viviente desde el día que nací. Nosotros los Saiyajín no sentimos gran afecto por nuestro igual, mi padre sabía que algún día yo tomaría su trono, igual como algún día mi hijo me hará lo mismo, pero no castigaré a mi mocoso con el destino que mi padre me dio.

Me mira con furia en sus ojos mientras comienza otro asalto sin sentido. Fácilmente lo golpeo, para los aplausos de todas las élites se me rodean. No me quieren para suceder a mi padre, no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que su estímulo es genuino, pero disfruto del falso sentimiento. Ellos no son tan idiotas como se ven; saben a qué lado deben prepararse para cambiar. Es inevitable. Finalmente está pasando.

Una vez que ha sido puesto de rodillas, le pregunto a mi padre si tiene unas palabras finales. Para mi shock, sí, y con toda la crueldad que le queda por dentro, escupe sus amargas sílabas, "Tú, muchacho, no encajas para tomar mi lugar. Eres muy suave, igual que tu madre."

Resoplo cuando lo escucho mencionarla. No tiene derecho para hablar de ella! Agarrándolo por la garganta levanto su golpeado cuerpo en el aire mientras reto su declaración. "Muy suave!?" Él no titubea en su comportamiento. "Veremos lo suave que soy."

La multitud no pudo desviar sus ojos o silenciar su estruendoso canto mientras golpeo a mi padre hasta matarlo. No siento remordimiento mientras lo hago. El hombre era un verdadero cobarde detrás de su dominante exterior. Merece morir una muerte tan humillante.

Cuando termino, mis guantes, armadura y rostro están salpicados y manchados con la sangre de mi padre. Después de desintegrar su cuerpo rápidamente con mi respiro final de energía, expongo mi reclamo al trono, y desafío a alguien para probar mi capacidad. El silencio se extiende por varios minutos antes de que Nappa se adelantara; era el consejero y líder militar de mi padre, si había alguien para comenzar un motín, sería él.

Siento mi aliento atascarse en mi garganta por un momento antes de que el enorme hombre se arrodillara ante mi y jurara su alianza. La multitud pronto siguió al ponerse de una rodilla, juraron honrarme como su nuevo rey. Nunca permitiría el leve alivio que siento, pero una parte de mi está complacida de que no tengo que matar a ninguno de ellos por disidir. Las purgas políticas eran la forma de mi padre de gobernar; preferiría usar mi avanzado intelecto para mantener a mis inferiores en línea.

Levantando mi mano en reconocimiento de su testamento, dispenso unas breves amenazas para asegurar que las 'suaves' declaraciones de mi padre sean refutadas, y luego anunciar que mi primera orden será examinar con cuidado y limpiar los sectores purgados que mi padre arbitrariamente ha designado en el pasado. Desde que no recibí evidentes signos de concurrencia o desafianza por mis planes, asumo que todo está bien y tomo aire para regresar a mi castillo para comenzar a erradicar la esencia de mi padre de mi fortaleza.

Vegetasei ahora es mía para gobernar, y así lo haré en una probabilidad que contradice a mi predecesor.

--

**Traducciones**: Chikyuu - Tierra

Ningen - Humano

Seriichi - Mercado de Subastas

Aioro - Azul


	2. El Encuentro

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 1 - El Encuentro

--

"Amo!" el fiero golpeteo en la puerta de la habitación me sacó del estado semi-inconsciente en el que estoy. Brolli parece disgustado mientras sale de la cama y camina hacia la puerta. Digo una oración en silencio por quien sea que estuviese del otro lado.

"Qué?!" la rabia en su voz estremece mi cuerpo. Incluso después de tantos años el tono del hombre no se ha vuelto menos intimidante. Espero que el mensaje del sirviente sea importante. "Dame una buena razón de por qué no debo terminar tu indigna vida en este momento!?" gruñó el bruto Saiyajín mientras levantaba al sirviente en el aire; mantiene un agarre mortal en su cuello. Quiero ayudar a la pobre alma, pero sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

"P- Por favor, Amo Brolli," imploró la criatura verde, "Nunca desafiaría sus órdenes, pero me informaron llamarlo por el Rey Vegeta. Está abajo, demandando su presencia inmediata."

Mi estómago se apretó, el Rey Vegeta, un idiota. Cada vez que frecuenta la casa de Brolli siempre logra poner al personal al borde. Golpeará a los sirvientes y tocará a las mujeres en el harem personal de Brolli. Se ha acostado con muchas de ellas, pero afortunadamente, no he sido una. Brolli es más posesivo de ciertas adquisiciones, pero después de su rabia ante mi rechazo de anoche, tal vez no deba continuar sintiendo que mi seguridad está aún a salvo.

Brolli libera un profundo siseo de su garganta antes de soltar al mensajero. Le envío a mi compañero esclavo un asentimiento consolador; me ofrece lo mismo a cambio. Ignorando el intercambio, el iracundo Saiyajín regresa hacia su caída ropa y con la velocidad de la luz se viste. "Dile que enseguida bajo." El sirviente corre con el mensaje, claramente aliviado de aún tener su vida. "El hombre tiene el peor horario," murmura Brolli por lo bajo antes de girarse hacia mi. No me gusta la mirada en sus ojos. "Báñate. Estoy seguro que Vegeta estará muy feliz de verte." No intento leer mucho en su declaración, así que desvío la mirada mientras se dirige hacia la entrada. "Será mejor que te asees y nos sirvas bebidas en quince minutos, o lo pagarás!"

La puerta se cerró; me tomó toda mi fuerza no gritarle mi frustración. Envolviendo una sábana alrededor de mi cuerpo, camino hacia el baño, más que feliz de hacer lo que demanda. Quiero deshacerme del aroma del bastardo como la plaga. Y una vez que lo haga, me aseguraré de usar cada minuto de mi descanso antes de servirles sus malditas bebidas. Cierro mis ojos y tomo un profundo respiro mientras intento calmarme para la degradante tarea por delante.

--

"Su alteza," tartamudea Brolli cuando me ve. Está confundido y asombrado, una justa combinación para esta temprana parada en mi victorioso recorrido. "Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?"

"Pareces sorprendido de verme," Juego con él. Está incómodo. Me gusta eso. "Estabas esperando a alguien más?"

"Bueno, en realidad, sí. Mi sirviente me informó que el Rey Vegeta estaba aquí. Esperaba ver a su padre." Su tono mantenía un sentido de superioridad, como si estuviese decepcionado de encontrarse con un hombre inferior. Aprenderá su lugar.

"Tu sirviente no se equivocó, soy el Rey Vegeta. Reclamé mi título anoche cuando golpeé al hijo de perra." Pauso para permitir que la severidad de mis palabras penetre su cabeza dura. Sí, entiende. La realización claramente está en sus ojos. Su aliado está muerto; no sentirá más los beneficios financieros y políticos con los que mi padre lo recompensó. Sonrío. Cuánto tiempo he esperado para ver a los amigotes de mi padre ahogarse en todo el poder que han derrochado tan imprudentemente con los años. No sentirán más los beneficios.

Puedo ver que está listo para reunir el rayo de ki, así que espero esas palabras ególatras. "Mi rey, es un honor tenerlo como nuestro nuevo monarca. Estoy seguro que le hará gran justicia a nuestro pueblo como nuestro líder." El dolor en decir esas palabras es muy transparente, disfruto verlo temblar. Merece no menos que mi apatía por todos los años que me despreció y me intimidó como mi padre. Brolli y mi padre fueron de la misma especie. Aunque tuve que castigar a uno rápidamente, al otro podría prolongarle su castigo.

Asintiendo humildemente, le doy mi espalda al hombre mientras me alejo unos pasos. "Suficiente con las cortesías. No he venido aquí para informarte de la muerte de tu camarada. Vine a entregar órdenes a tu escuadrón." Me giro justo a tiempo para ver su quijada desplomarse levemente. Eso ciertamente no era lo que esperaba que dijera.

"Mi escuadrón? Pero no hemos dejado el planeta para una misión en casi ocho años. Por qué convocarnos ahora?" Él sabe por qué. No me molestaré en contar la larga historia, citando cada vez que tuve que dejar el planeta en una tediosa misión diplomática, o fui obligado a ir en operación de purga mientras él se quedaba en el lujo de su hogar, siendo esperado por docenas de sirvientes y acostándose con algunas de las mujeres más hermosas en el universo. El bastardo nunca se ganó sus pertenencias, pero me aseguraré de que ahora lo haga.

"Los Zryianos han estado amenazando con cercar sus puertos para el acceso Saiyajín. Como sabes, tenemos varias guerras desarrollándose en la inmediata vecindad de Zry. Si nuestras naves no son capaces de anclar más ahí, al menos para aprovisionarse de combustible, seremos puestos en severa desventaja. Puedes entender la urgencia de esta situación, así que quiero que te vayas esta noche para Zry. Lleva tu pelotón y asegúrate de que los Zryianos se den cuenta que es mucho más sabio seguir siendo un aliado de los Saiyajín que un enemigo. Entendido?" Él quiere refutar. Quiere decirme que podría enviar a un equipo mucho menos experimentado para manejar el asunto, pero no. Afortunadamente para él, no es un suicida como mi padre.

"Alertaré a mi pelotón inmediatamente." Él asintió y se inclinó lentamente antes de preguntar, "si eso es todo." Yo respondí con una rápida afirmación luego partí de su hogar sin más palabras. Dejaré al hombre darle vueltas a las noticias. Tengo otros, ahora antiguos, aliados de mi padre para comenzar a castigar.

Y planeo saborear totalmente cada minuto de ello.

--

Para cuando entré al salón, Brolli estaba solo, y lanzando cosas. Está enojado. No una emoción atípica para el frío hijo de perra, pero nunca lo he visto actuar de esa forma después de una visita de su colega favorito, muy extraño sin duda.

Permanezco tranquila por varios minutos con la bandeja de bebidas en mi mano, no sé qué ha pasado, pero tengo la sensación de que estoy por descubrirlo cuando se gira para verme. Avanza y agarra ambas bebidas; se las bebe rápidamente y luego agarra mi bandeja y la tira a un lado. Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba siendo halada en su regazo mientras colapsa en el sofá. Mi espalda está contra él mientras comienza a acariciar mis senos.

"No es justo," chilla él. Algo malo le pasó. Esto lo quiero escuchar. "Mi vida era tan perfecta, Aioro, pero ahora el pequeño bastardo va a arruinarla!" Él se torna más rudo conmigo, pero lo soporto. Quiero saber desesperadamente quién ha arruinado su vida de perezoso. "Maldito Vegeta! Debí haber sido más cauteloso con el muchacho. Su entrenamiento debió haber sido mejor monitoreado. Es tan indigno de ser nuestro nuevo rey!"

Vegeta… Muchacho… Nuevo rey… Podría ser de verdad? El Rey Vegeta estaba muerto? Aunque era consciente de que tenía un heredero, del Príncipe Vegeta sólo habían hablado en términos crudos y degradantes. Nunca hubiese imaginado de la forma en que Brolli y el antiguo Rey hablaban de él que el príncipe estuviera en un cercano ascenso. Y ahora, parece que el hijo superó a su padre, interesante.

No puedo evitar sentir una sensación de satisfacción al saber que el hombre está muerto. Yo, por supuesto, no tengo duda de que su hijo no será un gobernante mucho mejor, pero de nuevo, no podría ser mucho peor. "Una maldita misión diplomática! Quiere reactivarme! Qué demonios es eso?!" Mis oídos se abrieron mientras comienzo a prestarle atención a sus quejas. "Esta noche! Quiere que me vaya esta noche! No he estado fuera de este planeta en ocho años! Apenas recuerdo qué provisiones necesita uno en una misión!"

Se va. Si pudiera gritar, creo que lo haría. Odio a los Saiyajín, pero en este momento podría besar a este nuevo rey. Parece que debe tener alguna venganza personal contra Brolli para ordenarle un acto tan alejado. Mucho mejor, será agradable ver a Brolli chillar por un tiempo, y más agradable verlo ido. Incluso por unos días sería adecuado. Kami, no puedo comenzar a imaginarme unos días libre del bastardo.

Él me empuja de su regazo. Parece que terminó su malhumor y quiere atender asuntos más importantes que yo. Estoy agradecida; sé que tendré oscuros moretones en mi pecho. Mientras desaparece de la habitación, sonrío parcialmente, una extraña sensación, una que no he experimentado en mucho tiempo. Se estaba yendo; sólo espero que nunca regrese.

--

"Y cómo se sintió?" me pregunta Radditz mientras permanece al lado de mi trono. Tanto como me disguste el guerrero de clase baja, es mi sujeto más leal, el único Saiyajín con el que no siento trepidación al hablar con la verdad de mi mente.

"Si sólo hubieras visto la mirada en su cara." Cómo podría comenzar a describir el orgullo que sentí al poner de rodillas al hombre que alguna vez se creyó mejor que yo? Brolli, junto con todos sus compañeros no vivirán más en los lujos con los que mi padre malcrió a los bastardos mientras yo peleaba a sangre, sudor y agonía para ascender a cada nivel de poder que he alcanzado. Y por dios, me aseguraré de que aprendan su verdadero lugar en la heráldica Saiyajín.

"Es sabio estar imponiendo su autoridad tan pronto después de la muerte de su padre. Hará las cosas más fáciles una vez que comience a implementar esos cambios que ha planeado por tanto tiempo." Un escalofrío baja por mi espina mientras un inferior me recuerda de mis planes. Desde que puedo recordar, había estado observando a mi padre, aunque no como un hijo que estuviera adorando o venerando un padre, sino como un niño que veía un enemigo que necesitaba ser destruido.

Aprendí a una joven edad que mi padre era un bastardo. Ir a sus explotaciones tomaría horas, pero en el nivel más básico era un mujeriego infiel y maltratador que abusó de mi madre incontables, muchas veces en frente de mis propios ojos, con el enfermo propósito de enseñarme cómo disciplinar a mis mujeres en el futuro. Aunque mi madre no era la más educada de las criaturas, no es que algún Saiyajín lo sea, un día tomé una posición contra la brutalidad de mi padre, un costoso error.

Fue la primera vez que aprendí la agonía de ser azotado en cada pulgada de mi vida, también fue la primera vez que conocí lo que realmente era el odio. Y odié tanto a mi padre que destiné los años subsecuentes de mi vida a la sola causa de aniquilar al hombre de una vez y por todas. Puede haberme tomado años hacerlo, pero finalmente he ganado. Y ahora que tengo la oportunidad para deshacer todas las leyes deshonrosas que este antiguo monarca ha implementado vulgarmente, lo haré.

"Debo comenzar a dirigir el cronograma de purga," pensé en voz alta, intentando reenfocar mi mente, "Y luego el Seriichi." La sugerencia quedó en el aire por varios minutos antes de que mi compañero suspirara.

"Tal vez no deba ser muy ambicioso. Dudo que gane suficiente apoyo para callar el mercado de esclavos."

Mis ojos se fruncieron considerablemente. Nunca he estado de acuerdo con las leyes Saiyajín referentes a la esclavitud. La servidumbre es una cosa, pero la compra, venta y comercio de cuerpos femeninos es sin duda la indulgencia más deshonrosa en la que mi pueblo ha tomado parte por generaciones. Pero, estando tan empotrada en la sociedad como está, sé que lógicamente no puedo apartarme de mi pueblo al vociferar mi opinión en el asunto. Un rey sólo es tan poderoso como el pueblo le permita ser. Perder su apoyo sería un movimiento peligroso, especialmente después de haber heredado la corona de mi padre. "Tal vez tienes razón," digo solemnemente. "Pero eso no significa que tenga que tolerarlo dentro de estas paredes. Que las mujeres de mi padre sean reubicadas o asesinadas. Es hora que este prostíbulo vuelva a ser un lugar de poder político."

"Como desee," Radditz se inclinó lentamente mientras partía para comenzar a limpiar los armarios de mi padre.

Una vez que estuve solo, me distraje por la realización de que soy libre, mi padre no está planeando más ridículos períodos que me mantenían fuera del planeta por semanas. No soy más el centro de cada broma de la élite, el príncipe que nunca podría destrozar, de corazón muy suave como siempre me decían, suave porque me importaba mi madre.

Fue culpa de mi padre. Los niños Saiyajín están destinados a ser enviados a purgar un planeta en la infancia, pero no, mi padre me mantuvo a su lado. Le permitió a su mujer corromperme durante años mientras debía aprender a ser cruel e inexpresivo, no es que sea incapaz en ese campo. Puedo masacrar con lo mejor de ellos, pero veo el universo diferente a la mayoría de mis contrapartes.

Odio la venta de esclavos, una opinión que heredé de mi madre. Fue forzada a permanecer de pie y a observar mientras mi padre compraba ramera tras ramera. La humilló con su preferencia por las mujeres extranjeras. Por sentado, las mujeres Saiyajín escasamente son consideradas bellezas en el universo, pero son peleadoras y más respetables que las estatuas de porcelanas que son vendidas por cantidades ridículas.

Si me saliera con la mía, terminaría todo el comercio. Infortunadamente, esa no es una opción realista a la cara de la masiva oposición. Tendré que comenzar con poco. Incrementando las tarifas en el comercio, restringir la importación de ciertas especies y tal vez algún día al menos pueda terminar la venta de mujeres consoladoras. Mi madre será reivindicada entonces, si nada más.

Me encuentro cansando de los eventos del día. Mi padre está muerto. Soy rey. Las felicitaciones han llegado pocas y lejanas; eso me irrita. No tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi victoria. Radditz es solidario, pero lo sería, considerando que ahora fue promovido.

Siento un gruñido en mi garganta. Estoy enfermo de este castillo, enfermo de residir en el palacio que mi padre alguna vez declaró como suyo. De repente siento la necesidad de alejarme.

Así lo hice.

Tomo aire. Dónde terminaré, no estoy seguro, pero necesito aclarar mi cabeza, aceptar lo que ahora es mi vida. Necesito planear mi futuro. El planeta, el universo, ahora está a mi disposición, y por dios, planeo manipularlo justo como lo bien que lo veo.

--

"Aioro, crees que es sabio salir así?" Ezria me mira sospechosa mientras envuelvo uno de sus viejos abrigos negros de sirvienta sobre mí. Me lo dio hace casi dos años, después de quedarle pequeño. Es mucho más grande para mi figura, pero no me importa. Cubre completamente mi delgado cuerpo, eso es todo lo que deseo hacer para permitirme mantenerme anónima.

Me giro hacia la hogareña mujer. Algunas veces deseo ser ella, una simple sirvienta. Al menos, aún tiene su dignidad. Recogiendo el papel que me he acostumbrado a usar para traducir con la mujer, escribo mi respuesta. "Desde que Brolli me compró, nunca he tenido un momento de libertad. Ahora que se fue esta noche, planeo no perder un momento más."

Ella lo lee, y me frunce. Sé que lo desaprueba, pero no me retractaré. He soñado con escapar de las paredes de la fortaleza de Brolli por más de cinco años. Esta es mi oportunidad. Tengo que tomarla. "Debes regresar antes de que las puertas sean cerradas. Eso sólo te permite dos horas. Usa tu tiempo sabiamente, y no me hagas tener que reportarte como una fugitiva."

Lo haría, si no regresara. Lo sé. Ezria es una persona amable por naturaleza, pero la auto-preservación es primero. Me vendería en un minuto si significara su propia seguridad. Eso es por qué nunca he compartido mi habilidad para hablar con ella. No puedo confiar en ella para mantener el conocimiento sagrado. No puedo confiar en nadie.

Asiento mi cabeza en una promesa silenciosa y luego bajo el velo de la capota del abrigo. El vestuario estaba planeado para el beneficio de los Saiyajín, para que sus preciosos ojos nunca tuvieran que mentir sobre las horribles criaturas que esclavizan. Y muchas eran, horribles como son, incluso más que los bárbaros mismos. Aunque la verdadera belleza está en el interior, ningún Saiyajín buscaría eso.

Antes de saberlo, estoy fuera del hogar de Brolli por primera vez desde que fui comprada. Inhalo el aire fresco. No es tan fresco, levemente tóxico en realidad, pero no me matará. Es desafortunado.

No estoy segura a dónde voy. Tengo una canasta en mi brazo, como si fuera a comprar provisiones para mi dueño. Es una práctica común, así que me siento segura de que no seré detenida. Estoy feliz, porque comienzo a cruzar caminos con algunas de las bestias. Ninguna de ellas me reconoce; sólo pasan, bromeando y golpeándose mutuamente, un método retorcido de afecto que intercambian.

Paso el mercado. Veo bosques. Nada como en Chikyuu, lo cual era dominantemente de tonos marrones y verdes. Este planeta está coloreado en rojos sangre, apropiado, siempre lo sentí. Los troncos de los árboles, si desean llamarlos así, son de un color rústico, como si alguien vomitara en ellos, también apropiado.

Escucho el sonido de agua cayendo adelante, un lago tal vez? Me animo ante la idea. Nada me complacería más que darme un chapuzón. No puedo comenzar a imaginar la felicidad de sumergirme en líquido frío una vez más, comportarme como una niña, chapucear en el agua. Lo quiero. Acelero mi paso, hasta que la cascada está a la vista. El agua es clara, pero refleja rojo, como todo lo natural en el planeta.

Agarro mi velo, planeo comenzar a desvestirme para que cuando alcance el agua no pueda desperdiciar un momento antes de sumergirme.

Un splash.

Dejo de desvestirme, me detengo en seco. Me escondo detrás de un árbol. Mis ojos velados buscan por el origen del agua siendo perturbada. Trago un grueso nudo en mi garganta cuando mis ojos caen en la figura de un hombre, un hombre muy desnudo.

Él sale del agua y se detiene encarándome, su firme cuerpo cubierto con agua. Cierro mis ojos mientras desplomo mi cabeza hacia el suelo. No sé por qué puedo sentirme sonrojar ante la vista. Estoy lejos de una tímida virgen.

Notando que esta noche no será mi oportunidad para revivir un momento parecido a aquellos que ahora siento como recuerdos distantes de Chikyuu, levanto mi cabeza, intento irme. Mi aliento se atasca cuando levanto la mirada. Se ha ido.

Grito en shock, por primera vez en cinco años, mis cuerdas vocales se ejercitan mientras mi cuerpo es estrellado contra un cuerpo masculino. Oh dios. Su brazo está alrededor de mi garganta, sus labios cerca a mi oído. Escucho su áspera voz gruñir, "Espiar te matará."

Es difícil respirar mientras estrella mi cuerpo. Creo que podría desmayarme. Mis labios separados, es muy tarde, el sonido está retumbando en mi garganta. El silencio no me salvará en este momento. Esta bestia no entenderá que soy muda, o al menos que aquellos que me conocen creen que lo soy. Jadeando por respirar, escucho el sonido de una voz extraña para mí por más de cinco años. "Perdóname," suplico. "Sólo estaba pasando de regreso a mi dueño y… y te vi." Se siente extraño hablar, casi innatural. Sólo puedo esperar que me libere. Tengo que sobrevivir. Tan optimista como era la idea de morir, Ezria maldecirá mi alma si no vivo. Toda la servidumbre de Brolli sufrirá. No seré responsable por su dolor. "Tú… tienes un hermoso cuerpo." Los Saiyajín son egomaníacos; sé que sólo ayudará para acariciar un poco el suyo. "Y-yo no pude evitarlo."

Él no hizo ningún movimiento inmediato para soltarme. Temo que me mate de todas formas. La idea me atormenta y me excita. La muerte sería una dulce liberación, pero la vida tiene la posibilidad, estrecha, de decirle a ese bastardo algún día; que, si nada más, quiero vivir.

"Mientes," anuncia él mientras me empuja. Caigo al suelo, me giro sólo a tiempo para verlo inclinarse sobre mí. Sus brazos están cruzados mientras me mira, "Tu esencia es una mezcla de temor y rabia. La excitación no es una parte de ella."

Si él pudiera ver a través de mi velo, notaría mi quijada desplomada. No creía que habría tal cosa como un Saiyajín que pudiera pensar un poco más allá de su propia perfección. Levantándome, quiero un mejor vistazo de este hombre. Es Saiyajín, por supuesto. La cola es una prueba. No es particularmente alto, muy bajo en comparación a Brolli, no más que unas pulgadas más alto que yo. Su cabello es negro, como lo son sus ojos, rasgos no diferentes dentro de los Saiyajín. No es particularmente atractivo, ni terriblemente feo para los estándares Saiyajín, pero algo en él es familiar. No lo noté hasta que su húmedo cabello comenzó a elevarse a su estado desafiante de la gravedad.

Vegeta.

Su cabello es más oscuro y no tiene la barba, de lo contrario, sería el mismo ser. Siento mi estómago apretarse. Así que este es el hombre al que le debo mi agradecimiento por darme esta noche fuera. Qué extraño que por algún giro del destino lo encontrara. "Dije que pensé que tu cuerpo era hermoso, no excitante." No sé qué me hizo decirlo. Suena insultante y por encima de mi posición. Espero que me golpee por mi desafianza, pero no lo hace.

"Qué eres?" No hay emoción en su voz mientras me habla. No sé qué deducir de esto.

"Soy una gejo," declaro mi posición y luego me doy cuenta que podría querer mi especie. Le doy la de Ezria para igualar su posición, "Soy una Qreatina." Visiblemente hace una mueca. Debe ser familiar con la especie, sabiendo que ellos mutaron de apariencia en comparación a la raza Saiyajín. Bajos, gordos, cuatro ojos, boca pequeña y un tono vómito de piel peluda. La raza de Ezria puede no ser la más atractiva, pero lo que les falta en apariencia física ciertamente la recompensan con inteligencia. Si su pueblo sólo hubiese tenido unos pocos días advertidos del ataque Saiyajín, podrían haberlos derrotados con su tecnología. Era una verdadera pena.

"En qué casa sirves?" Me estoy turbando más a cada minuto que permanece tan casual en su desnudez sobre mí.

Cierro mis ojos mientras respondo, "El Amo Brolli." Puedo sentir mis dientes apretándose mientras anuncio el nombre del bastardo por primera vez en mi vida. Deseo poder correr a ese lago e inmediatamente lavar el horrible sabor de mi boca.

Mi compañero gruñe y mis ojos se levantan para mirarlo. Su pasividad ha desaparecido completamente de su cara. Luce enojado. Agarra mi brazo, poniéndome de pie. "Dime, mujer, cuánto tiempo has estado al servicio de Brolli?"

Yo tartamudeo, intentando determinar cuál es la cantidad de tiempo más sabia para darle: la de Ezria o la mía. "Alrededor de cinco años." Decidí usar el mío, en caso de que tenga una pregunta más allá del tiempo que pudiese delatarme.

"Y cómo encuentras tu servicio, tolerable?" Soy sorprendida por la pregunta como en su cambio de actitud. No está preocupado, por supuesto, pero está buscando una respuesta, de eso estoy segura. Cuál es la respuesta, no tengo idea.

"Placentera. Estoy honrada de servir a un miembro de la gran élite Saiyajín." Responder de cualquier otra forma es peligroso, o así lo creí hasta que me insultó.

Él frunce, y luego sisea mientras me da la espalda levemente, "No es de extrañar que tu raza fuera conquistada. Si crees lo que dijiste, entonces eres una de las tontas de mente más débiles que he conocido."

"De alguna forma encuentro eso difícil de creer de un hombre que vive entre los Saiyajín." Se escapó. Lentamente, por supuesto, otro ningen no habría sido capaz de escucharlo, pero no estoy tratando con otro ningen. Uno pensaría después de cinco años de silencio que sabría cómo morderme la lengua.

"Qué dijiste?" Él se giró hacia mi, me preparo para su golpe. De nuevo, no hace nada.

Por un momento considero una mentira que podría sonar plausible, alterando las palabras para sonar como si hubiese dicho un cumplido en vez de un insulto, pero nada llegó a mi, y no me importa mientras levanto mi voz. "Dije que es difícil creer que fueras obligado a encontrar un ser menos inteligente que yo. Ustedes monos notoriamente están dentro de los más incompetentes en el universo."

Esta vez su mano está alrededor de mi garganta, mi espalda contra un árbol. Por un momento, me relajo; imaginando mi inminente liberación de la vida, pero la sensación se desvanece cuando me libera y cruza sus brazos por su pecho. Ha cambiado de opinión. "Por la forma en que hablas de mi raza, podría asumir que no eres tan afecta a tu amo como lo confesaste primero. Dime la verdad, y consideraré perdonar tu vida."

Tomo un respiro para componerme. Sospecho de sus motivos tras su interrogatorio, pero tengo poco que perder a este punto al decir la verdad. Tenía poco que perder al comienzo. "La verdad? La verdad es que si tuviera una hora donde me dieran suficiente ki para tortura a un ser viviente, pasaría cada último segundo mutilando a ese indigno, calloso y lascivo hijo de perra."

De repente siento como si años de rabia contenida finalmente tuvieran un momento para respirar. Mientras le permito a mi mente desvanecerse de mi propio momento de desintoxicación, miro a mi captor. Sus labios están esbozando la más siniestra de las sonrisas. No estoy segura de si debo estar excitada o asustada. "Sígueme." Lo hago, enmudecida mientras camina hacia el lago. Contengo la urgencia de sumergirme mientras lo sigo a la orilla. De repente agarra mis brazos y estoy en el aire. Me toma todo mi esfuerzo no gritar.

No duramos fuera del suelo por mucho tiempo, antes de bajarme en un camino que está detrás de la cascada, una cueva. Me lleva adentro. Hago una mueca. Quiere privacidad. De repente me siento menos cómoda así que pregunto, "estás planeando matarme o no?"

Él suelta mi brazo con una carcajada, "eso está por verse." Veo su descartada ropa en una pila. Camina hacia ella, se viste y luego regresa a mi. Señala el suelo donde estoy de pie. "Siéntate," ordena, y lo sigo de nuevo. Se pasea frente a mi por unos minutos antes de comenzar a explicar sus intenciones, "Cuánto acceso tienes a Brolli?"

Más de lo que hubiese querido, me contengo de decir. "Mucho, ha pasado sus últimos cinco años en los confines de su compendio."

Él continúa paseándose mientras considera mis palabras, y luego pregunta, "Durante tu tiempo como sirviente, estaría correcto en asumir que lo has escuchado conversando con sus camaradas?"

Mis ojos se fruncen. Bueno, estaré condenada. Está sonsacándome información. Bueno, si él quiere tierra, estaré feliz en dársela. Amaría meter en problemas al bastardo. "Muchas veces; ya que hay unas cuantas personas con las que podemos hablar los sirvientes, Brolli usualmente no se censura con sus comentarios, especialmente a mi alrededor." No debo decirle que es porque el idiota cree que soy muda. Haría más difícil para Vegeta encontrarme si la necesidad se presenta.

Él golpetea sus dedos en sus bíceps, y luego se sienta directamente opuesto a mi; una pierna extendida casualmente, la otra doblada, de nuevo cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Dime qué sabes."

Sí. A ratos siento como si pudiera comenzar a llorar mientras comienzo a escucharme hablar, comunicándome con alguien que realmente está interesado en lo que tengo que decir. Ignoro el hecho de que sus propósitos son egoístas, no me importa; simplemente quiero hablar, confesar todo lo que he embotellado por dentro.

Le hablo sobre la pereza de Brolli, su arrogancia y su sobre indulgencia en, bueno, todo. Tuve cuidado de no descubrir ninguna mentira de las que he dicho. Luego hablé de las últimas visitas del rey Vegeta, que Brolli y él discutieron, también como estar segura de dejar unos desagradables remarcos que habían sido hechos sobre mi persona. No veo nada de malo con abanicar las llamas que parecen existir entre los hombres. "Y luego el príncipe, digo el nuevo rey, aparentemente llegó esta mañana. Estaba en la cocina cuando pasó, pero escuché de otros sirvientes que cuando se fue, Brolli estaba muy enojado, llamándolo un bastardo e indigno de su nuevo título. Estaba muy furioso de ser llamado para un trabajo de nuevo." Escucho una baja carcajada del rey y mis labios esbozan una sonrisa. Parece que Brolli tiene enemigos no sólo entre extraterrestres, sino también en su propia raza.

El silencio siguió por lo que se sintió como horas mientras espero por que comente sobre lo que le he dicho. Me torno impaciente, y comienzo a observar el agua golpear contra las rocas mientras espero. Debería haber regresado para entonces. Ezria estará furiosa conmigo, pero hay poco de lo que pueda hacer ahora.

Lo escucho levantarse y giro mi cabeza para mirarlo. Parece mucho más grande desde este ángulo, mucho más atemorizante. "Te gustaría una oportunidad para ganar un cambio de lugar."

Yo trago, insegura de lo que está ofreciéndome. "No entiendo," admito mientras me pongo de pie. Él elucida.

"Simplemente vamos a decir que Brolli ha sido una espina en mi costado por un tiempo. Me correspondería tener un informante que pueda mantenerme al tanto de sus actividades. A cambio, me encuentras aquí dos veces por semana para mantenerme bien informado sobre el comportamiento del hombre, estoy dispuesto a comprarte de Brolli cuando tus servicios no sean más necesitados. Puedes trabajar en mi estado, y serás tratada mejor que en lo actual."

Muerdo mi labio inferior, deteniéndome de reír. Ese es su trato? Quiere reemplazar un amo por otro a cambio de mostrarle información pertinente. "Lo siento, pero no puedo." Agaché mi cabeza, "Es raro que me sea permitida la oportunidad para escapar sin que Brolli u otros miembros del personal lo noten. Probablemente nunca podría encontrarte."

Me giro para alejarme, esperando que permitiera mi retirada; no lo hace. "Si puedes escapar del personal, puedo ver que Brolli esté ocupado cada tercera y sexta noche de la semana."

Me detengo en seco. Casi suena desesperado. Esto es interesante. Me doy la vuelta, "Desconfías así de Brolli?"

Por un momento lo imagino admitiendo todos sus secretos, todas sus razones para querer engañar al hombre tan estratégicamente, pero su quijada se aprieta y simplemente asiente. "Harás lo que pido?"

Pedir, también interesante. Me habla como si tuviera elección. Ciertamente es mucho más diplomático que Brolli, pero no puedo aceptar. Su parte del trato nunca podría realizarse. Una vez que sepa que le he mentido sobre mi identidad se rehusará a comprarme o que realmente lo haga, y veo poco beneficio en cambiar del harem de un hombre a otro. "Simplemente es muy peligroso."

De nuevo intento irme, pero soy detenida por su voz. Está justo detrás de mi, puedo sentir la energía emanando de su cuerpo. "Peligroso, pequeña, es un decepcionado Saiyajín como yo. Ahora acepta y cumplo completamente mis demandas, o tendré que implementar otros medios menos disfrutables de cambiar tu opinión."

Mierda, la filosofía Saiyajín siempre gana al final. Si el intelecto no puede ayudarte a lograr tus esfuerzos, comienza a golpearlo con tu puño. Mis hombros se hunden dándome cuenta que me he metido en un lío en una noche que estaba destinada a ser una de libertad para mi. "Está bien," dije débilmente. Mientras que por el lado bueno estaré atada a Brolli, en una nota más depresiva no tengo idea de qué tipo de negativas serás la repercusiones que este trato me causará. "Te encontraré en tres días a partir de esta noche."

Comienzo a caminar, esta vez creyendo verdaderamente que me permitirá ir, pero soy detenida de nuevo por el sonido de su voz. "Cuál es tu nombre, mujer?"

"Mi nombre?" Repito perpleja. Aioro, estoy tentada a decir. He sido identificada como nada más desde que fui ubicada en este planeta. Puedo darle el nombre de Ezria, le he dado mayormente todas sus cualidades. Sin embargo, algo me posee a usar mi nombre ningen, con el que nací, por el que fui reconocida antes de que mi libertad me fuera arrebatada por esas bestias. "Bulma." El título parece extraño, incluso más que el sonido de mi voz. Cuánto de mi he perdido estos años?

"Bulma," el sonido de él diciendo mi nombre disuelve mi momento de reflexión.

Mientras lo miro, quiero cambiar el tema, así que pregunto. "Y por cuál debo llamarte? Prefieres su Alteza o Rey?" Visiblemente hace una mueca, y me doy cuenta que está sorprendido por mi reconocimiento. "Favoreces mucho a tu padre para tener alguna duda. Sin mencionar, que hay unos cuantos hombres que podrían garantizar a un élite como Brolli escondites cada tercer y sexto día de la semana."

Él asintió, aceptando mi explicación. Este claramente es un hombre de pocas palabras. "Vegeta estará bien." Estoy impresionada por su falta de insistencia sobre un título. "Asumo que no necesito advertirte que todo lo dicho entre nosotros no debe repetirse."

"Por supuesto," respondo fácilmente. No era como si hubiera alguien a quien pudiera decirle esto. "Hasta la mitad de la semana entonces," esta vez me permite irme, y no miro atrás mientras entro a la propiedad de Brolli. Ezria me espía con una sucia mirada. Sé que está más que lista para enviar los sabuesos tras de mi.

Le alcanzo el abrigo y me dirijo directo a mi dormitorio. Le explicaré después por qué ahora necesito desaparecer regularmente dos veces a la semana. Cómo justificaré eso, no lo sé, pero tengo la noche para reflexionar en eso. Tal vez no pueda aparecerme. Este Vegeta estará muy presionado para encontrarme. Nadie sabe mi nombre, que puedo hablar, y no tiene idea de cómo luzco. Es improbable que intente encontrarme, mucho menos podría.

Cayendo sobre mi cama, miro hacia el techo, algo que hago frecuentemente. Tal vez ayude al nuevo rey, sin embargo, no será tan horrible elección. Parece que odia a Brolli, lo cual ciertamente está a su favor, y hay algo en él, algo diferente de los otros Saiyajín que he conocido lo cual me hace querer aprender más de él. Demonios, podría ser un buen cambio, alguien con quien hablar, alguien de quien poder aprender el funcionamiento interno de los Saiyajín. Esta podría ser mi única oportunidad de encontrar alguna forma de escape, para hacer una especie de diferencia.

Mis labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona, una diferencia, no, un sueño que está muerto.

No, no seré tonta en tomar esta oportunidad. Seré cautelosa, calculadora y por todos los medios exitosa. Si nada más resulta de este hombre que lograr mandar al cuerno al hombre que ha pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida humillándome, entonces tendré que pasar mi tiempo plácidamente.

Cerrando mis ojos comienzo un sueño repetitivo en el cual inflijo varias torturas que no tengo el poder para hacerle a mi amo. Extrañamente, este sueño termina diferente. No estoy sola mientras permanezco riendo sobre el cadáver de mi captor. Un hombre está junto a mi, sus manos igualmente cubiertas de sangre como las mías, su sonrisa tan siniestra como la mía.

Mientras su rostro se cristaliza me doy cuenta que es el joven Rey mirándome con ojos que reflejan los de Yamcha cuando estaba por besarme. Una mezcla de pasión y afecto brotaba de ellos, me hace sentir cálida y amada.

Casi inmediatamente el sueño cambia y estamos juntos en la cueva, su muy desnudo cuerpo con el que me volví tan familiar hasta esta noche está entrelazado con el mío mientras escuchamos el sonido del agua golpeando contra las rocas. Me besa lentamente. Paso mis manos por su húmeda melena mientras lo acerco más.

Nos quedamos así, paralizados en el tiempo hasta que despierto sudando del sueño. Mi cabeza duele, estoy confundida por los eventos de esta noche, y aún más por las emociones que se han despertado en mi, emociones que he pensado muertas por mucho tiempo. "Qué significa todo esto?" Susurro suavemente mientras ruedo de lado, esperando respuestas a las preguntas que noto no recibiré.

Todo lo que sé en este momento es que en tres días encontraré alguna forma de regresar a ese lago. Seré desafiante, traicionera y tal vez por unos momentos recapturaré una sensación de vida que he olvidado por mucho tiempo. Y si eso significa que tendré que usar a este nuevo Rey Saiyajín, el gobernante de mis enemigos, para hacerlo, entonces que Kami me perdone, lo haré.

--

**Traducciones**: Gejo - Mucama

Chikyuu - Tierra

Ningen - Humano

Seriichi - Mercado de Subastas

Aioro - Azul


	3. Amistad

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 2 - Amistad

--

Nunca he sido un hombre conocido por mi paciencia. Mientras me siento esperando por la mujer, intento permanecer calmado. Está retrasada. Sólo lo sé porque estoy retrasado. Había esperado que estuviera aquí, anticipando mi llegada, pero parece que me ha decepcionado. Por su bien, será mejor que este sentimiento no dure.

Brolli regresó ayer en la noche. Estoy esperando escuchar sobre su disposición al entrar. Saber cuán iracundo está y cómo afectará mi próximo movimiento contra él. Quiero empujarlo, pero no lo duro suficiente porque comenzará a alzarse inmediatamente. Todavía no tengo todas mis piezas en su lugar para asegurar su ruina. Brolli tiene muchos aliados, de eso estoy infinitamente consciente, pero no me detendrá de buscar mi venganza. Odio demasiado al hombre.

"Vegeta?" Escucho la voz de mi nuevo espía susurrando mi nombre. Extrañamente, me gusta el sonido de eso. Algo sobre cómo resuena en sus labios se siente anormalmente atractivo para mi.

"Llegas tarde," la castigo. No la tendré pensando que esto es una sociedad en la cual puede dejarme esperando. Soy el amo en esta sociedad y hará lo que digo si desea obtener su recompensa.

"No pude evitarlo. Brolli se dilató antes de su partida." No es de sorprender, estaba furioso cuando le envié una comunicación ayer ordenándole que cuando regresara debía pasar cada tercera y sexta noche de la semana entrenando a la próxima generación de élites masculinos entre las edades de siete y doce. Tendré que partir temprano una noche para disfrutar el espectáculo.

"Que no pase de nuevo." Sé que ella no tiene control sobre el bruto, pero no le permitiré creerme indulgente. No lo soy, por ningún medio. "Siéntate," le ordeno, y lo hace, titubeante. Su abrigo se abulta alrededor, luce muy ridícula. "Puedes remover eso si prefieres." Yo preferiría. Quiero ver sus ojos, los cuatro, asegurarme que no está mintiéndome.

"No gracias," ella tose mientras responde. "Estoy cuidándome de una influenza contagiosa; odiaría infectarte."

Por un momento sospecho de sus intenciones, encontrando extraño que se rehusara a una rara concesión, pero entonces se me ocurre que probablemente se siente más segura detrás de esa sábana. Si me viera como una Qreatina, ciertamente lo haría. "Entonces no vamos a desperdiciar más tiempo. Qué tienes que decirme?"

La escucho liberar un largo respiro antes de resumir, "Brolli regresó ayer triunfador. Trajo su tripulación con él y bebieron, no fornicaron entre ellos, las mujeres de Brolli y se elogiaron. Sólo fue esta tarde, cuando despertó de su resaca que los sirvientes notaron que no estaba tan complacido como nos hizo creer la noche anterior. Lanzó cosas y golpeó algunos sirvientes, maldiciendo sobre su depresión en la vida - algo sobre 'mocosos llorones'. Lo repitió esta noche, antes de partir; asumo que tiene algo que ver con su destino."

Comienzo a pasearme mientras considero esto. Así que Brolli estaba intentando parecer como si aún tuviera algún control sobre su vida. Piensa que puede aparentar ante sus camaradas. No, no tendré nada de eso. "Mujer," me giro para mirarla, "Cuál era tu nombre?" Encuentro fallándome la memoria mientras la veo levantarse. Es elegante en sus movimientos, más de lo que pensé se sería una Qreatina.

"Bulma," me recordó después de temblar. Algo sobre esta mujer parece impropio. Su aroma natural no es terriblemente disgustante. Lo noté la noche que nos conocimos. Fue como me di cuenta que estaba observándome. Un exótico aroma femenino se había despertado más que mi sensible sentido del olfato; fue decepcionante cuando me encontré con esta hogareña criatura. "Gracias por preguntar," añadió ella tranquilamente. "Eres bueno en esto."

Siento mi ceja derecha arquearse, "Perdón?"

"Eres bueno en esto, incitándome a creer que puedo confiar en ti, que realmente te preocupas por mi. Son las pequeñas cosas, como preguntar por mi nombre o contenerte de golpearme. Son instrumentos muy efectivos cuando intentas obtener lo que quieres. Estimo que te hará un monarca más inteligente que tu padre."

Soy sorprendido por su candor. Así que al menos he escuchado bien sobre la capacidad intelectual de la Qreatina. "Sí, bueno, mi madre fue una maestra más digna que mi padre." Me encontré admitiendo. Nunca hablo de mi madre.

"Sí, he escuchado que era una mujer inteligente. Algunos de los sirvientes en casa de Brolli estaban por ahí cuando fue seleccionada para concebir al próximo heredero. Dicen que muchas mujeres Saiyajín se enojaron por la unión, creen que merecía mejor. Aparentemente fue reverenciada por muchas de la población femenina por su sabiduría, incluso por la madre de Brolli."

"Desperdicias tu aliento diciéndome cosas de las que ya soy consciente," espeto pensativamente, enojado por su presunción. "Además, la afinidad de mi madre por la rectitud de su mente antes que por sus músculos resultaron en su muerte. No cometas el error de creer que tengo una debilidad similar."

"Escuché que lloraste su muerte." Ella insistió en forzar el tema. "Te preocupaste más por ella de lo que lo hace el típico hombre Saiyajín con su madre."

Gruño y ella cierra su quijada. "Esta conversación no nos lleva a ningún lado, estás desperdiciando mi tiempo."

"No," tuvo las agallas de no estar de acuerdo conmigo, "Me tomé el tiempo para buscarte estos últimos días. Inicialmente había pensado mejor el venir a encontrarte esta noche, pero luego, después de saber más de ti, se me ocurrió que no eres un Saiyajín ordinario. Esta venganza contra Brolli, es personal o no?"

"Mis motivos no son tu asunto," mis dientes están apretados, mis puños tornándose blancos.

"Brolli era una parte de la banda que acompañó a tu padre la noche que mató a tu madre. Lo culpas por su muerte tanto como lo hiciste con tu padre." La estrello contra la pared, llora mientras se hunde en el suelo.

"Cómo sabes todo esto?" Demando, indiferente a su dolor.

Ella tose, y luego se ahoga, "Un miembro del personal, un confidente mío, le servía a Brolli cuando pasó. Dijo que estabas fuera del planeta la noche que la mató. Eso te hace sentir parcialmente responsable? El no estar aquí para protegerla?"

Golpeo la pared de roca tras ella, liberando algo de mi rabia. Se acobarda, cubriendo su cabeza mientras algunos escombros caen sobre ella. Agarro su abrigo, la pongo de pie y luego la levanto a unas pulgadas del suelo. "Tienes deseo de morir?" Demando, dándole una buena sacudida. "No sabes nada de los Saiyajín? Somos seres sin emociones suaves. Odiamos y purgamos por nada sino por nuestro propio placer. No nos preocupamos por nadie sino nosotros mismos. Mi madre sólo fue una incubadora andante que me llevó durante los primeros meses después de mi concepción, nada más."

"Estás mintiendo." Apenas la escucho impugnar mi sinceridad. "Crees que debes sentir pena por preocuparte por tu madre, pero estás equivocado. El amor hace fuerte a una persona; sin duda fue la motivación para que ascendieras más allá de la fuerza de tu padre."

"Por qué demonios te preocupas?" Desafío mientras la acerco un poco más. Su aroma se torna más fuerte. No hay miedo en ella, sólo el perfume natural que recuerdo vívidamente de la noche anterior.

"Porque si voy a ayudarte, necesito saber con quién estoy aliándome; sólo eres otro mono irracional e inexpresivo, o ese simplemente es el exterior que deseas que vea tu pueblo?"

Sus manos aparentemente pequeñas y enguantadas alcanzaron y tocaron mi pecho. Había retirado mi armadura cuando llegué, así que no había nada escudándome de su contacto además de mi traje de batalla. Sus manos se sentían cálidas. Me encuentro bajándola para pararse en el suelo. No es mucho más baja que yo, no más que una pulgada o dos. Sus manos permanecen planas contra mis pectorales.

Sé que su intento no es sexual, pero siento partes de mi respondiendo que no deberían. "Bulma," esta vez recuerdo su nombre mientras mis manos caen a mis costados. Las suyas bajan más, por mi abdomen, deteniéndose mientras envuelven mi cintura, justo sobre mi cola. Está mirándome intensamente. No puedo verlo, pero puedo sentirlo.

"Qué tipo de hombre eres?" Me encuentro tragando, confundido por su comportamiento y pregunta. Su voz es baja, medio suplicando medio erótica - No - Estoy imaginando la última. Su esencia - tan cerca - está enloqueciéndome.

"Qué estás usando?" Debo saber de repente. "Tu aroma, qué es?" Retiro una de sus manos sorpresivamente suave de mi cintura, y la levanto hacia mi nariz. "Dime!" Ordeno mientras domina mis sentidos. Tirando de la tela del guante, casi tengo éxito en ver su piel sin inhibición, pero se separó antes de que pudiera.

"Debe ser el jabón con el que me baño," dijo mientras se alejaba de mi. Esto me enfurece. Alcanzo por ella de nuevo, pero retrocede. "Responde mi pregunta. Qué tipo de hombre eres?"

"Soy un hombre que obtiene lo que quiere." Sonó como una amenaza cuando lo dije, pero simplemente es la verdad. Doy un paso hacia ella, esta vez no se mueve. "Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?"

Ella baja su cabeza, y luego la sacude. No dice nada en respuesta por un tiempo antes de admitir. "Supongo que estoy esperando escuchar algo que me haga creer que eres un mejor hombre que Brolli. Eso me hará creer que estoy haciendo lo correcto al ayudarte. Supongo que es tonto, después de todo, sólo eres un Saiyajín."

"Ouch," me burlo verbalmente dándome cuenta que su pregunta fue hecha con toda la seriedad. "Si deseas insultarme, una comparación directa con tu dueño ciertamente es la forma de hacerlo. Pero mientras puedo 'ser sólo un Saiyajín', déjame asegurarte que no soy nada como ese hijo de perra. No soy perezoso, sobre indulgente o estúpido. Pero no es un error que soy tan cruel y violento como puede ser un Saiyajín. Castigo a aquellos que se cruzan con absoluta fuerza y no temo usar cualquier táctica manipuladora para ver que gane a toda costa. Eso me hace un mejor hombre? Bueno, supongo que eso depende de tu definición de 'mejor'. Pero te advierto, si estás entre a cuál de nosotros debes traicionar, déjame resolver tu enigma: nunca me cruces. Brolli puede matarte por traicionarlo, pero yo te haré sufrir. Algunas veces vivir es un castigo más grande."

Su aroma no ha cambiado, y me doy cuenta que no está afectada por mi sentencia. Eso me irrita, casi tanto como su pasiva respuesta, "Debo irme, Brolli regresará pronto."

Ella se gira para dejarme de nuevo, pero antes de poder, pruebo su resolución después de mi amenaza, "Te veré en tres días?" Ella asintió, y yo añado, "no te molestes en mirar más en mi pasado. No te llevará a ningún lado, te lo aseguro."

"Si tú lo dices," susurra ella. Su respuesta o falta de ella, continúa irritándome incluso después de ida. Esta extraterrestre, esta sirvienta, parece pensar que me conoce simplemente por las suposiciones y fuentes indirectas, mujer tonta.

Una vez que su aroma se desvaneció completamente regresé al castillo. Cuando llegué encontré a Radditz en mi trono; puedo decir que ha estado esperándome. "Señor," me sigue a mi trono. Al momento que estoy sentado, comienza a bombardearme con asuntos políticos con los que debo tratar antes de que termine la noche. Mayormente respondo con un simple sí o no, apenas medio escucho. Mi mente está en otro lugar.

"Radditz, qué sabes de los Qreatinos?" Mi pregunta lo sorprende, pero luego su expresión cambia a una de seriedad.

"Si mi historia es correcta, el planeta fue tomado hace veinticinco años. La población fue disminuida a la mitad. Algunos los matamos, otros fueron esclavizados dependiendo de sus habilidades."

"Qué hay de las personas mismas, qué sabes de ellas?"

Él pausa, considerando mi pregunta por un momento antes de responder. "Son planas. Tuve una alguna vez, para mantener mi estado en orden mientras estaba en misiones. Pero luego tu padre incrementó mi carga y se tornó inútil para mi mantenerla. Fue vendida por un precio justo, más que con el que la compré. Los Qreatinos parecen ser un pueblo inexpresivo, lo cual es por qué muchos los prefieren en sus casas. Se quejan poco y trabajan bien duro, tan duro como sus flacos cuerpos se puedan acomodar."

"Son un pueblo débil?" Ya soy consciente de esto, pero Radditz ha picado mi curiosidad y quiero aprender más.

"Mucho; si no fuera por sus habilidades tecnológicas dudo que hubiesen sobrevivido tanto tiempo como lo hicieron. Son extremadamente sensibles a los elementos, y no tienen ki. Puedes haber visto uno. Bajo, suave de color, cuatro ojos, orejas pequeñas, nariz y labios. Son típicamente robustos, pero he notado que algunos han perdido mucho peso debido a su explotación."

Inmediatamente pensé en la delgada mano que tomé antes. Debe entrar en esa categoría. Ciertamente ayudaría a explicar su disgusto hacia Brolli. "Son especies compatibles?" Tan pronto como hice la pregunta me pregunto por qué. Su respuesta no tenía relevancia.

"Ah… bueno… no lo sé…" el hombre rascó su cabeza, claramente no preparado para la extraña inquisición. "Las mujeres Qreatinas son vendidas para labores no para el sexo. No son exactamente gente atractiva, y mayormente son desagradables en esencia." Eso capta mi atención. No puede ser cierto. Con la que me encontré esta noche no era en lo mínimo repulsiva para mis receptivos sentidos.

Jabón.

Sí, ella sugirió que había sido el origen, pero no estoy seguro de creerle. El aroma era muy intenso, muy único. "Busca comprar una?"

Radditz hace la única conclusión lógica que puede de mi interrogatorio. Respondo afirmativo. Lo haré, una vez que esta criatura Bulma haya terminado mi orden. "Quiero que hagas algo por mi, Radditz, y lo quiero discretamente."

"Está bien," él asiente, y luego explico.

"Tráeme una lista del personal del estado de Brolli. La quiero completa. Cada especie, cada posición, cada nombre, historia, quiero todo lo que puedas conseguir. Quiero una lista de todos los que tienen contacto con él desde las limpiadoras de pisos hasta sus rameras. Tráemela tan pronto como sea posible." Él jura completar la tarea, pero sé que quiere preguntarme por qué. Puedo decirle que simplemente estoy vigilando a un enemigo, pero eso no es verdad.

La mujer me investigó, así que tendré que hacer lo mismo con ella. Descubriré todo lo que se rehúsa a decirme para que cuando no encontremos de nuevo, estaré a la ofensiva y ella se inclinará ante mis preguntas. De hecho, creo que puedo esperar por eso.

--

"Has pensado más en lo que dije la última vez?" Su aliento se esparce por mi espalda mientras pasa sus labios sobre ella. Deseo que no lo hiciera. Es un desperdiciado intento para hacerme sucumbir. "Soñé contigo mientras estuve lejos." Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello, tira de mi cabeza y a un lado para captar su mirada. "Viniste a mí voluntariamente en el sueño y te recompensé con horas de felicidad. Eso te tienta?"

Sabe que no, y aún pregunta. Bajo mis ojos para desviarlos de él. Gruñe y me acerca a él, girándome para poder encararlo. "No seas tonta para pensar que no te venderé, Aioro. Tengo muchos amigos que han vociferado un interés en ti, y confía en mi, esos no son hombres a los quieres ser vendida. Si crees que soy un amo cruel no sabes nada."

Me suelta y se levanta de la cama. Espero que quiera que me vaya. Me siento, sintiendo sus jugos bajar por mis muslos. "Tal vez te he malcriado al mantenerte para mi todos estos años. Tal vez necesitas el sabor de otro hombre para darte cuenta de lo bueno que lo tienes conmigo."

Levanto la mirada; está en la ventana, mirando afuera intensamente. Parece genuino en su amenaza, pero fallo en sentir alguna sensación de miedo. Para bien está engañando, para mal está serio y regreso a ser herida y golpeada en la mañana en vez de ser plagada por sus gentiles caricias que producen cicatrices emocionales más profundas que cualquiera físicas pudieran penetrar.

"Sí, creo que te sacaré mañana en la noche." Su voz se torna casi siniestra y por un momento hago una mueca en anticipación de a cuál mono afortunado va a venderme. Nappa, supongo, es el candidato más opcionado. Los dos se han acercado desde que el Rey Vegeta murió. Le reporté tanto a Vegeta la última vez que nos encontramos.

Ha comenzado una rutina de atacarme con preguntas cuando llego para conspirar con él. Continuamente está buscando en el personal de Brolli. Declara que es mejor conocer a su enemigo, pero la mayoría de las preguntas que ha hecho son sobre mi, no Brolli.

En poco menos de un mes, Vegeta determinó que Ezria era la mujer que había encontrado. Me acusó de suplantarla con un alias cuando nos conocimos, pero logré convencerlo de que simplemente prefería no ser reconocida por mi nombre de esclava. Pareció aceptarlo.

Fue extraña la forma en que el Rey me miró mientras hablamos durante nuestro encuentro de anoche. Me había puesto nerviosa, hecho sentir como si pudiera ver a través de mi abrigo, o tal vez simplemente estaba intentando. Me pidió dos veces remover la cubierta, pero por supuesto decliné. Se me ocurrió que su determinación para verme probaba una oculta desconfianza. No, por supuesto, nunca esperé que confiara en mi. Después de todo, estoy mintiéndole.

Su anterior amenaza resuena en mi mente. "Pero te advierto, si estás entre a cuál de nosotros debes traicionar, déjame resolver tu enigma: nunca me cruces. Brolli puede matarte por traicionarlo, pero yo te haré sufrir. Algunas veces vivir es un castigo más grande."

De repente me doy cuenta cuán peligroso es el juego que estoy jugando. Con este Rey no se puede jugar, ni con Brolli, pero no dejaré de encontrarme con Vegeta. Hay algo excitante en toda esta decepción que me hace… bueno, sentir de nuevo. Puede ser temor, ansiedad u orgullo en la desafianza que estoy exhibiendo, pero no puedo rendirme ahora. Estoy muy profunda, en más formas que una…

"Dime sobre el harem de Brolli."

La pregunta salió de lo que nosotros los ningens solíamos llamar así. Temo que pudiese haber descubierto mi identidad. "Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"Alguna de ellas tiene alguna enfermedad o aflicciones de las que deba saber?" Deba saber? Qué demonios significa eso?

"Yo… Bueno, um, puedo asegurarte que un grupo médico privado las examina regularmente. Les dan inyecciones para evitar embarazos e infecciones de cualquier virus contagioso. Pero debes haber sabido todo eso en el reporte que recibiste. Por qué me preguntas?"

Él apretó sus dientes y luego sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho mientras admitía, "Brolli me invitó a su estado el día antes de encontrarnos. Como una falsa señal de su apoyo a mi ascenso está ofreciéndome y a mis más cercanos aliados acceso a su harem."

Creo que pude sofocarme cuando lo dijo. Oh kami, va a estar en el sitio? Qué si me ve? Qué si ve a Ezria? Qué si él le dice algo? "Bueno, no puedes rehusarte a ir?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No, eso es justo lo que Brolli querría."

"Por qué?"

"Vamos a decir que sabe cómo me sostengo en ciertos asuntos políticos y mi rechazo a tomar parte en su oferta proveería más causas para que mis opositores me ataquen." Puedo escuchar la emoción en su voz y me doy cuenta que este es otro asunto serio para él, pero decido no buscarlo. Estoy muy preocupada con este nuevo desarrollo.

"Está bien, entonces, y qué quieres que haga? Intentar quedarme fuera de vista?"

Él se encogió y me doy cuenta que no era su razonamiento para dirigir el tema, "Dudo que nuestros caminos se crucen." Él pausó y finalmente llegó a su verdadero propósito, "Podrías recomendar una?"

Casi caigo al suelo. Tiene que estar bromeando. "Recomendar a una de las mujeres de Brolli para que duermas con ella?" De una vez experimento que esta extraña sensación similar a los celos me envuelven. Absolutamente no tiene sentido, pero la idea de él con una de las otras mujeres de Brolli parece equivocada para mi. "No podría decirte, nunca he dormido con ninguna de ellas."

Él me mira extrañamente y me doy cuenta que mi tono es mucho más amargo de lo que debió ser. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Mierda. "Vaya, vaya, no estarías celosa de las rameras de Brolli, verdad?"

El término envía un escalofrío por mi espina antes de que pueda reponerme. "No seas ridículo, por qué estaría celosa?" Genuinamente quería saber por qué llegaría a esa conclusión. No tiene mucho sentido en realidad.

"Bueno, tu pueblo no es conocido exactamente por su belleza. Probablemente es intimidante estar alrededor de la atractiva colección de Brolli." Una respuesta tan masculina; siento mis ojos girar, una sensación que no me he permitido en mucho tiempo.

"Sí, bueno supongo que serías muy familiar con el sentimiento, siendo un horrible espécimen de la especie Saiyajín." Su sonrisa se desvanece, y por primera vez en cinco años siento una leve sonrisa en mis labios. De repente me siento como una colegiala coqueteando con un chico bachiller. Por un momento olvido dónde estoy y con quién.

"Retira eso, mujer." Se inclina sobre mi, sus brazos cerrándose a cada lado de mis piernas.

"Retira lo que dijiste sobre mi!" Demando rebelde, apuntándole mi dedo como lo estoy en el momento.

"Te lo advierto." Su tono es serio y aún no, al mismo tiempo. Siento su muslo rozar contra el mío y un calor pulsa por mi cuerpo.

"Vegeta," susurro su nombre mientras lo bloqueo al colocar mi mano en su pecho. "No deberías estar tan cerca de mi," advierto mientras se rehúsa a alejarse.

"Quítate esto," él usa su mano libre para tirar de mi abrigo. "Estoy enfermo de hablarle a una carpa." Su otra mano rodea la mía mientras descansa en su pecho. Me pongo nerviosa.

"No debo… no sería sabio-"

"No me importa cómo te veas. No tienes que avergonzarte ante mi." Por un tonto momento, le creo. La tentación es tan fuerte de mostrarle quién soy verdaderamente que casi lo hago. Pero me detengo antes de cometer el error. No puedo dejar que este hombre me engañe al punto de ponerme en peligro. La mayoría de esto es un acto para ganar mi lealtad. Puede ser un acto bien planeado, tentador para caer, pero al final del día tengo que recordar con quien estoy tratando: un Saiyajín de sangre roja. Simplemente no puedo arriesgarlo.

"Ese es un sentimiento noble pero-"

"Vamos," él mueve una dismisiva mano ante mi rechazo. "Las personas feas necesitamos juntarnos." Esta vez yo río y me doy cuenta que no soy la única experimentando aquí. Escucho que su profunda carcajada comienza a hacer eco con la mía y de repente me doy cuenta por qué me siento celosa ante la idea de él con otra mujer. En una forma retorcida los dos nos hemos vuelto amigos. Tal vez no por algún tradicional sentido de la palabra, pero eso tiene que ser lo que es esto, me recuerda mucho de lo que era en Chikyuu para estar equivocada.

Y aquí este hombre probablemente no tiene idea de lo que se está desarrollando aquí. Los Saiyajín no parecen todos del tipo de volverse amigos. Pero otra vez, este Saiyajín ha continuado desaprobando todos los estereotipos que he construido con los años. "No eres feo," le digo finalmente, después de que la breve risa se calmara. Levantándome, clarifico, "Pero yo sí, en más formas que una, así que creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos esta 'carpa' entre nosotros."

Verdaderamente creí mientras asentía en acuerdo que no presionaría más el asunto, y no lo hizo. El pequeño respeto por mis deseos fue sorprendentemente grande para hacerme sentir una extraña sensación de paz, una paz que busco mantener por dos noches de ahora en adelante.

"Escuchaste lo que dije?!" La beligerante voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y levanté la mirada para ver a Brolli sobre mi, mi falta de atención claramente lo enfureció. "Sí, bueno, veremos cuánto tiempo dura tu falta de atención cuando estés siendo manejada por la mano dura del Rey."

Toma todo mi poder no gritar en horror ante lo específica de la amenaza. "Oh bien, estás prestando atención." Está atento a mi reacción. Bajándose sobre la cama junto a mi, explicó, "Mañana en la noche voy a tener unos invitados. Si no has escuchado todavía, el hijo de Vegeta recientemente superó a su padre y soy uno de sus blancos para la venganza. Nunca nos soportamos, así que en un esfuerzo por enmendar algunos puentes," Quiero abofetearlo por su ridícula mentira, "Estoy ofreciendo mis adquisiciones para su placer. Verás, iba a eliminarte de su selección, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que te ofreceré a él explícitamente. Cómo te parecería, Aioro?" Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. Aún desvío la mirada. El bastardo! Arruinará todo!

"Es tu elección," él me saca de su cama, lanzándome al piso. "Tienes menos de veinticuatro horas, Aioro. O vienes a mi voluntariamente mañana en la noche o te entrego al enano monarca."

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando estoy en mi propia habitación, acurrucada en el piso en frente de mi puerta. Desplomando mi cabeza en mis manos, pienso por un momento que podría vomitar.

Finalmente, por primera vez en cinco años experimento una sensación de paz, de familiaridad, de compañerismo y Brolli quiere amenazarlo! Por supuesto, no puedo hacer nada sin que ese hombre interfiera en mi vida!

Pero no puedo dejar que Vegeta me vea. Lo sabría. El sentido Saiyajín del olfato es muy agudo; me reconocería. Y entonces se daría cuenta que puedo hablar - que le mentí. Maldición! Levantándome me doy cuenta que no tengo elección. Puedo sufrir una noche de simulación con Brolli si eso significa que no tendré que entregarme a Vegeta.

No soy ingenua; sé que todo terminará en el futuro no muy distante. Una vez que Vegeta haya terminado cualquier venganza que tiene con Brolli, no me necesitará más, y nuestro tiempo juntos terminará. Pero eso será en nuestros términos, sin la interferencia de Brolli.

Me tambaleo en mi baño y reúno un poco de agua para un baño. Mientras me hundo en la tina cierro mis ojos mientras mi mente vaga a algún lugar lejos de esta prisión a la que he llamado hogar por los últimos cinco años de mi vida.

Vida?

Así es como aún la llamo? La imagen de Vegeta de repente entra en mi mente y siento mi corazón comenzar a palpitar. Deseo poder verlo esta noche, hablarle, alejar mi mente de la catástrofe que sé será mañana. Pero no puedo. Así que me acomodo con la imagen de él junto a mi, los dos relajándonos en el calor del agua mientras discutimos mi tema favorito: la ruina de Brolli.

--

Continuará…


	4. Rencor

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 3 - Rencor

--

Toda la tarde busqué una salida, intentando encontrar una excusa viable para librarme de la "celebración" y buscar a Bulma. No la arriesgaré con palabras. Sólo quiero verla. Quiero un rostro para unir la voz a la cual me he acostumbrado tanto.

Pero no resulto con nada, y ahora, mientras me siento entre un ruidoso grupo mirando a tres mujeres ejecutar una llamativa danza para nosotros, sólo puedo pensar en mi pequeña Qreatina. Quiero verla, esta noche.

"Te ves aburrido, mi rey," el tono de Brolli es sarcástico, "Esas mujeres no son de tu gusto?"

Estuve tentado a decir no, lo cual no sería verdad. Nada excitantes. Dos son Coshis gemelas, piel rosa pálido con largas orejas puntudas, largo cabello blanco y una espesa cola casi de cinco pies de largo y casi la anchura de sus torsos. La otra es una Wafiev, una especie notoria por sus mujeres de tres senos. También tienen cuatro brazos, lo cual supone ser una ventaja adicional. "No lucen muy Saiyajín." Improviso mi excusa. Es parcialmente verdad. Prefiero a mis mujeres un poco más reorganizadas en apariencia.

"Ese es el problema?" Me toma toda mi fuerza no alcanzar y estrangular al hombre por su tono mordaz. Luego junta sus manos como un sultán y ordena que las tres se fueran. Llama cuatro mujeres nuevas, "Iigha… Griaza… Aioro… Fejke…" Tres de ellas entraron. Todas más Saiyajín: cabello negro, ojos negros, piel de color suave. De repente me doy cuenta que tal vez no estoy tan apegado a la apariencia de las mujeres Saiyajín como pensé. Ninguna de las tres me afecta particularmente - tres? Brolli no llamó cuatro?

Mi silenciosa pregunta rápidamente es respondida cuando Brolli se puso de pie. "Dónde está Aioro?" Siento mi ceja arquearse. Hay algo extraño en la voz de Brolli mientras menciona el nombre de esta mujer.

"Tal vez no lo escuchó, amo," la del medio sugirió.

"Ella es muda, no sorda!" Gritó Brolli, luego repitió, "Aioro!" Así que Brolli tiene una compañera de cama que no puede hablar? Ninguno de mis reportes mencionó eso - aunque mayormente pasé aquellos pertenecientes a sus mujerzuelas. No son de interés para mi. "Dónde está?" Su tono se tornó más enojado a cada minuto.

"Hay algún problema, Brolli?" Pregunto casual, burlón.

"Por supuesto que no," intenta sonar calmado, pero lo reconozco. Mirando noto que los hombres a mi alrededor no están muy sorprendidos. Me pregunto por qué. "Si me disculpan, permitan que estas tres bellezas los entretengan mientras veo lo que le ha pasado a mi mujer."

Brolli desaparece por el corredor y sus mujeres comienzan a danzar. No soy entretenido más por ellas que las últimas tres. Me giro hacia Radditz y pregunto, "Qué fue todo eso?"

"Ella es su favorita," intervino Nappa. No soy particularmente afecto al hombre, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar. "Ella es una desafiante, peleó con él a uñas y dientes cuando fue comprada, luego se apagó, se tornó un bulto muerto en su cama."

"Entonces por qué no la vende o la acaba?" Radditz hizo la misma pregunta que hizo eco en mi mente.

"Te lo dije, es su favorita," respondió Nappa enojado, como si respondiera a todo con esa vaga declaración. "No es que lo culpe. Nunca encontrarás una especie que se parezca a los Saiyajín como los ningens. Deseo haber comprado una cuando el planeta fue purgado."

"Ningens? No recuerdo escuchar sobre ellos," Radditz habla de nuevo por mi. Mejor que suene más inquisidor que yo.

"Sólo un par de docenas sobrevivió al viaje hasta aquí. Podrían verse como nosotros, pero su fuerza no es al menos comparable. La mayoría murió en el primer año. De lo que sé, la de Brolli es la única que anda por ahí. Ha cuidado bien de ella, la perra debería estar agradecida, pero en vez hace berrinches como este. Ofrecí quitársela de sus manos durante la noche, golpearla apropiadamente, pero Brolli no deja que nadie la toque. Es muy posesivo con ella."

"Un buen revolcón?" Pregunto esta vez. La conveniencia de esta oportunidad me golpea. No sólo tengo una oportunidad de golpear a Brolli esta noche al tomar a su favorita, sino que siendo muda podré partir de su presencia y buscar a Bulma sin temor a que alerte a Brolli de mis actividades. "Bien, entonces. Creo que he seleccionado a mi mujer para la noche." Me levanto. Las mujeres dejan de bailar y los Saiyajín alrededor me miran.

"No escuchaste lo que dije? Es la favorita de Brolli!" Advierte Nappa, simplemente me encojo, "Me ofrecieron escoger de toda la colección de Brolli esta noche. He hecho mi elección." Me voy en la dirección que Brolli tomó.

--

"Aioro!" él grita mi nombre de esclava mientras irrumpe en mi habitación. Estoy vestida en uno de los ridículos vestidos que compró para mi hace años. Siempre me había rehusado a usarlos, por lo cual fui castigada, pero esta noche me tragué mi orgullo y me puse el menos cómodo. Imaginé que sería una distracción mientras tuviera que hacerlo.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya," su tono inmediatamente cambió mientras me miraba tumbada en su cama. Imito una posición en la que alguna vez vi a una mujer en la portada de una de las revistas X del Duende Tortuga. Brolli parece entender mis tácita invitación. Espero que podamos terminar con esto rápidamente. "Entonces me has escogido. Supongo que debo estar halagado, pero mi competencia no es exactamente amenazante."

Me toma toda mi fuerza contradecirlo mientras gatea sobre mi, creyéndose verdaderamente mejor que Vegeta. El bruto no sabe nada. "Siempre supe que esto se vería muy bien en ti," sube sus manos por mis muslos, sobre mis caderas, deteniéndose sobre el material que cubre mis senos. La tela es negra, similar a lo que recuerdo ser el cuero en Chikyuu, pero este es más suave. Cubre mi pecho con una delgada tira de material. Una tira más gruesa me cubre de mis caderas hacia las cimas de mis muslos, supongo que se supone debe ser entretenido de retirar para él.

Está sobre mi ahora, sus manos a cada lado de mi pecho, una pierna entre las mías, mientras me mira intensamente, "He esperado tanto tiempo para esto. Espero que no me decepciones ahora." Él levanta una mano para tomar la parte trasera de mi cabeza, halándome hacia él. Se detiene cuando mi rostro está a pulgadas del suyo. "Bésame," demanda, "Prueba que vas a hacerlo bien."

Trago. Puedo hacerlo. Tengo que decirme eso, sé que es la única manera en que superaré esta noche. He pasado mis opciones, presentarme ante Vegeta es una decisión muy peligrosa. Si sabe quién soy, podría perder todo, y por primera vez, no estoy lista para eso. Cierro mis ojos. Planeé esto. Simplemente imaginaré a Vegeta, imaginaré que estas circunstancias son diferentes, apago mi mente. He sobrevivido peor por cinco años. Puedo soportar esto.

Él se impacienta, y estrella sus labios contra los míos. Sabe a alcohol y a otras mujeres, como siempre. Hago a un lado eso. Pienso en el agua fresca estrellándose contra las cristalinas piedras. Pienso en el masculino aroma de Vegeta. Recuerdo lo que sus manos se sienten contra mi cuerpo; incluso a través de la tela reúno una fuerte impresión. Recuerdo su aliento contra mi, su calor. Caigo tan profunda en la fantasía que comienzo a olvidarme. Comienzo a creer que verdaderamente estoy en otro lugar. Me vuelvo tan segura en el hecho, que escucho la voz de Vegeta, tan clara como si estuviera a diez pies de mi.

"Supongo que esa no es la evasiva Aioro debajo de ti." Mis ojos se abren y Brolli y yo miramos simultáneamente hacia la puerta. Oh, Kami, no.

"Vegeta!" Brolli se levantó de mi. Por un momento siento pánico. Quiero cubrirme. Nunca quise que Vegeta me viera así. Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?!

Brolli vocifera mi sentimiento.

"Vine a recoger a mi mujer para la noche. Dijiste que podría tener la que quisiera. Quiero esa." Él no desvía sus ojos de Brolli y me relajo levemente. No sabe que soy yo, simplemente desea molestar a Brolli. Estaría impresionada si no estuviera contemplando mis opciones si corro ahora.

"Esta es mía esta noche; escoge otra." Mientras los dos hombres se miran mutuamente, casi puedo sentir el odio irradiando de ellos. Refuerza mi deseo de partir.

"Vamos, Brolli. Deseas ser percibido como un irrespetuoso anfitrión para tu rey? Dudo que se vea bien con tus camaradas si se sabe que te rehusaste a mi elección." Brolli no dijo nada a esto. Sabemos que Vegeta lo tiene. Sin embargo, no parece querer rendirse sin una pelea.

"Puedo ofrecerte tantas mujeres como quieras esta noche, pero esta ya está caliente en mi cama, mi aroma está sobre ella. No quieres una mujer que ya reclamé esta noche, verdad?"

Infortunadamente, Vegeta sí. Alega, sin permitirle excusas a Brolli. Creo que podría enfermar. "Vas a dármela o no?" Su referencia hacia mi como 'algo que es para darse' me irrita de repente. No debería. Estoy acostumbrada a eso con Brolli. Pero aún, estoy molesta.

"Bien," dijo Brolli entre dientes, enojada reluctancia en su comportamiento. "Llévalo a tu habitación," me espeta, como si esto fuera mi culpa. Me levanto de la cama. Brolli bloquea mi vista de Vegeta mientras me advierte, "Esto no cambia tu responsabilidad." Al demonio que no, quiero gritarle, pero no lo hago. Lo paso. Vegeta está recostado contra el marco de la puerta, sus ojos hacia el corredor, no en mi.

"No puede hablar, sabes," avisa Brolli, mientras evito contacto visual con Vegeta para pasarlo. Me sigue, despidiendo rápidamente el comentario de Brolli. Para cuando alcanzamos mi habitación, y cierro la puerta, encontré difícil componerme. Muchas noches he soñado con Vegeta conmigo, pero estas no fueron las circunstancias.

"Báñate," ordena antes de que pueda dar la vuelta, "Apestas al hedor de Brolli. No quiero eso cerca de mi."

Su tono es áspero, mucho más del que estoy acostumbrada, pero me lo trago. Supongo que esto es mejor a que lo sepa. No me giro para mirarlo antes de entrar al baño y desvestirme del ridículo atuendo que uso. Hago lo que pide, más que feliz de hecho. Una vez que salgo de la ducha, me pongo una bata, mi cabello aún húmedo mientras regreso a mi habitación. Encuentro a Vegeta paseándose al frente de mi cama, se detiene al momento que cierro la puerta de mi baño tras de mi. Su espalda se tensa y lo escucho oler el aire.

Mierda.

Se gira, y me encara. Por primera vez, me mira. No tengo maquillaje, mi cabello está aplastado contra mi cabeza, y mi bata se abulta a mi alrededor. Extrañamente, no me siento atractiva. Quería lucir mejor para él la primera vez que quedáramos cara a cara.

Antes de saber lo que ha pasado está en frente de mi. Agarra mi cuello y me hala hacia él. Por un minuto creo que va a besarme, luego su nariz se conecta con mi cuello. Está inhalando mi aroma más de cerca.

Doble mierda.

"Hueles como ella." Trago mientras escucho su baja sugerencia. Huele una línea por mi clavícula, hacia mi otro hombro. Tomo un profundo respiro. "Brolli debe hacerlos bañar con ese jabón." Jabón? Sí, jabón! Eso fue lo que le dije. Piensa que simplemente es un aroma universal que circula por todo el personal de la casa de Brolli. Mi corazón se detiene un momento.

Es lento en alejar su nariz de mi, y casi deseo que durara. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que conozco el íntimo contacto del afecto. No puedo recordar desearlo tanto como en este momento.

Levanto levemente mis ojos para igualar los suyos. Se siente bien estar así de cerca a él sin tener una oscura cubierta entre nosotros. Esta es la primera vez que lo he visto completamente despejado. Sus rasgos parecían un poco más suaves que esto. Habría sonreído ante la vista si los músculos alrededor de mis labios aún estuvieran funcionales.

Mantengo mis manos a mis costados mientras cierra sus dedos por mi cabello. Fuerza mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo como él, y me recuerda a Brolli. Trato de no pensar en eso. "Sé que no puedes hablar, pero tengo preguntas que vas a responder." Su tono de repente se tornó muy áspero, casi amenazador. Esto me alarma. "Ahora cuando te pregunte algo, asentirás sí," él forzó mi cabeza una vez con el movimiento apropiado, "o sacude tu cabeza no," lo hace con la segunda dirección. "Entiendes?"

Él aflojó su agarre en mi cabeza para que pudiera asentir. En silencio le dije que entiendo. Sin embargo, yo no, pero supongo que pronto lo haré.

"Hay una mujer Qreatina aquí en el personal. Eres consciente de una?" Está preguntando sobre mi? Por qué querría saber? Asiento mi cabeza. "Podrías guiarme a ella esta noche? Después de que los otros se retiren?" Sacudo mi cabeza en no. "Por qué no?" Su agarre se aprieta rudamente, entrecierro mis ojos, mostrando mi dolor.

Después de recordar que no puedo responderle, reformula su pregunta. "Sabes dónde estará posicionada a la medianoche?" Sacudo mi cabeza de nuevo, notando ahora que debí mentirle en la primera pregunta.

Vegeta maldijo y me soltó. Quiero saber por qué desea verme tan desesperadamente. Aún está obsesionado en saber cómo me veo? Le he dejado tanta impresión? O es más simple? Hay algo importante que necesita informarme, algo que no puede esperar hasta mañana en la noche? "Mierda, a quién engaño?" murmura para sí mientras camina hacia mi ventana. Colocando una mano a cada lado mira hacia afuera, mirando vaciamente al espacio mientras continúa murmurando, "Es muy peligroso verla aquí. Necesito mantener despejada mi cabeza sobre esto."

Permanezco perpleja en medio de mi habitación. Casi suena como si quisiera verme simplemente. Puede ser? El rey Saiyajín se está enamorando de nuestro semanal encuentro como yo? "Quítate la bata y métete en la cama." Trago. Eso fue inesperado - bueno, esperado, pero su tono, su humor, es tan extraño, tan indiferente. "No te escucho desvestir." Aún no me mira. Siento elevarse mi rabia. No sé por qué debería esperar más de él. Esto no es un romance. Simplemente soy su ramera para la noche.

Después de retirar mi bata camino hacia mi cama. Gateé bajo mis cobijas, bloqueando su vista de mi. Continúa mirando por mi ventana. Espero a que haga un movimiento, dijera algo, pero no. Una vez que mi paciencia se agota, me giro de costado. Cerrando mis ojos, intento pretender que el hombre de mis sueños más recientes no está en esta habitación conmigo, lejos de mi como si tuviera la plaga.

En algún punto caí dormida. Lo sé por lo asustada que estuve cuando abrí mis ojos para sentir a Vegeta presionado detrás de mi. Sus manos están masajeando mis senos mientras sus labios sorprendentemente suaves atacan mi hombro. "Sólo asegúrate de no aburrirte pronto." Escucho la voz de Brolli haciendo eco por la habitación y me doy cuenta por qué Vegeta no me había tocado hasta este momento. Está haciéndolo para molestar al hombre, esperando hasta tener la total atención de Brolli.

"No, he estado muy entretenido y lo estaría más si no me interrumpieras," su voz se elevó al final, señalando su disgusto. Regresa sus labios a mi piel y veo a Brolli salir por el rabillo de mi ojo. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, el calor me deja. Vegeta camina hacia la puerta y echa llave. Noto que aún tiene puestos sus pantalones. Por qué sólo está medio vestido? "Vete," ordena él para mi sorpresa mientras regresa a mi cama.

Parpadeo mientras me giro para encararlo. Nota mi confusión y explica, "Me gustaría retractarme si pudiera, pero tu dueño necesita creer que fornicamos - y tú, a propósito - nunca hagas nada para sugerir lo contrario." Su tono se supone que provee la amenaza. Podría haber funcionado si no lo conociera mejor, o al menos eso creo.

Aún estoy confundida por su vaga explicación y mi expresión debió probarlo porque añadió, "Qué? Realmente no creerás que iba a acostarme con una de las rameras de Brolli? Estar dentro de algo que él y sus camaradas ya han arruinado incontables veces?" Mis labios se separan, estoy horrorizada por sus palabras. Él sólo ríe, "Tal vez tus exóticos rasgos Saiyajín atraigan a muchos hombres, pero en este momento estoy intentando contener la bilis que siento ante el recuerdo de tocarte. Esos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerme desear una ducha - sí - una ducha. Creo que tendré que limpiar tu hedor de mi. Así que fuera de mi cama por esta noche, y vete de mi vista para cuando haya terminado."

Mi expresión se nubla mientras me pasa, a mi baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Me levanto de mi cama, tomo mi descartada bata y dejo mi habitación. No soy cautelosa mientras camino como un zombie hacia la habitación de Ezria. Apenas registro un brazo que se desliza por mi cintura mientras me ayuda hacia su cama. "Oh, Aioro, sabía que esto pasaría si ibas con Brolli!" Ella saltó a la conclusión equivocada, pero parece que el resultado ha sido el mismo. "Ese brillo en ti que estaba comenzando a encenderse ahora se ha apagado de nuevo."

Entonces así es como me veo? Mi expresión es similar a aquella después de que Brolli me viola? Eso tendría sentido, porque en este momento algo precioso me fue arrebatado, la ingenua imagen de un hombre del que tontamente me había permitido creer era más que sólo otro mono horrible e insensible.

--

"Sí!" Caigo de rodillas mientras siento a mi cuerpo estremecerse. El agua cae sobre mi mientras colapso contra las paredes de la ducha, mi inminente tensión finalmente se libera. "Maldita mujer!" Maldigo mientras intento bloquear de mi mente la sensación de su cuerpo. "Es su maldita esencia!" Siseo para mi. Nunca he perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo, especialmente no con una ramera, pero esta me lleva al borde.

Es hermosa. Las mujeres Saiyajín nunca son hermosas, atractivas sexualmente, sí, pero la belleza sólo es un estado que hace que las especies raras sean compatibles con la herencia Saiyajín. Y esta lo hace.

Cómo la había llamado Brolli, Aioro? Aioro, sí, eso tiene sentido. La mujer es muda; por lo tanto su nombre no podría compartirlo. Brolli claramente la llamó por su apariencia. Su cabello, sus ojos, ambos verdaderamente eróticos, como su piel, cremosa y blanca - tan suave como se ve.

Abro mis ojos, disponiéndome a no verla de nuevo. No cambiaré al ser inundado con lujuria por la débil criatura. Nunca me rebajaré a acostarme con una hembra que ha estado con mi enemigo. La simple idea de estar dentro de una mujer que ya a acunado a mi rival entre sus muslos, es suficiente para subir vómito a mi garganta.

Y aún esta mujer - tiene que ser su aroma. Es exactamente como Bulma; si no la conociera mejor pensaría que es la misma mujer con la que he estado reuniéndome, pero no puede ser, muchas piezas no encajan.

Por supuesto, si su aroma ha sido la causa de mi dolorosa tensión entonces tendré que enfrentar una horrorosa posibilidad. Estoy siendo atraído a una Qreatina. Siento nauseas de nuevo. Este es el tipo de noción ridícula que necesito mantener para hacerme más de un blanco de burla dentro de mi pueblo de lo que ya soy.

Me pongo de pie y cierro la llave del agua. Agarrando una toalla huelo su perdurable aroma en la tela y me excito de nuevo.

Mierda.

Secándome rápidamente regreso a la habitación principal, atrapado entre esperar que aún estuviera ahí y no. Veo que se ha ido y no estoy seguro si debería estar complacido o enojado. Gruñendo, alcanzo mi uniforme y lo pongo sobre mi piel. La habitación está inundada con su aroma - la esencia de Bulma.

Qué demonios estoy pensando? No puedo dormir aquí; no solo, no sin la mujer para atender mis necesidades. Pero no, no destruiré mi resolución. No la tendré, no tendré nada manchado por Brolli - excepto, tal vez una de sus gejos.

Camino hacia la ventana de la ramera, donde había pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo por temor a que la mujer pudiera ver el estado al que me había llevado. Ciertamente no quiero inflar su necesitado ego al pensar que pudiera llevar al Rey Saiyajín a un total - cercano estado de deseo.

Subo la ventana y vuelo fuera. Reviso para asegurarme de que nadie pueda verme antes de cerrar la ventana tras de mi y tomar el cielo. No desperdiciaré más tiempo en casa de mi rival. Aún tengo agendas que planear, una venganza que tomar.

Mañana en la noche me encontraré con mi pequeña Qreatina y terminaré esta retorcida fascinación con ella al rasgar ese maldito abrigo. Todo lo que necesito es verla para terminar esta ridícula atracción a una especie inferior a mi. Y después de mañana, si fuera posible, si eso no termina, destruiré lo que me plaga antes de perder el control de eso.

--

Continuará…


	5. Vendida

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 4 - Vendida

--

Mientras me siento y espero en el lago, cuestiono mi llegada. Debo hacer una ruptura limpia, pero no puedo. Tengo que verlo una última vez, absorber una última imagen de él, tener un recuerdo que no sea tan tóxico como el de la última noche. Cierro mis ojos, intentando no recordar sus devastadoras palabras. Por supuesto, lo hago.

"Qué? Realmente no creerás que iba a acostarme con una de las rameras de Brolli? Estar dentro de algo que él y sus camaradas ya han arruinado incontables veces?" Mis labios se separan, estoy horrorizada por sus palabras. Él sólo ríe, "Tal vez tu exóticos rasgos Saiyajín atraigan a muchos hombres, pero en este momento estoy intentando contener la bilis que siento ante el recuerdo de tocarte. Esos segundos fueron suficientes para hacerme desear una ducha - sí - una ducha. Creo que tendré que limpiar tu hedor de mi."

Me estremezco. Muchas veces me he sentido usada, violada y destruida por Brolli, pero nunca me había sentido como la ramera que anoche Vegeta me declaró ser. Y aún, necesito esta última decepción, un último recuerdo que puedo llevar conmigo a la cama de Brolli cuando me llame, algo que me nutra por tanto tiempo como continúe mi vida.

"Llegas temprano," escucho su más placentera voz detrás de mí. Me levanto y doy la vuelta para encararlo. "No podías esperar para verme?"

No respondo a su pregunta. Voy directo al grano; ahora me siento cómoda para hablar con él. "Brolli está furioso de que le quitaras a su mujer anoche. Estaba demente esta mañana."

Mi compañero ríe ante esto; de repente quiero abofetearlo. "Bueno, esa era la idea." Se acerca más a mí. Mantengo mi lugar hasta que está sólo a unas pulgadas. Doy un paso atrás. "Pero, no vamos a hablar sobre Brolli en este momento," sugiere él, y siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espina. Alcanzó por mi rostro, así que retrocedo otro paso. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te veo, mujer. Quítate ese abrigo." Él cruza sus brazos, qué humilde de él permitirme hacer los honores.

"No tengo tiempo para esto," siseo y me giro para irme, de repente se materializó en frente de mi y soy detenida en seco. Jadeo por aire, "No tengo tiempo para estos juegos!" Casi grito. "Estoy aquí para darte información, si no la quieres, me voy. Ya estoy presionada por tiempo ya que Brolli dio su clase una hora más temprano."

"Qué?" las noticias lo sorprendieron, así que explico amargamente.

"Está planeando una noche especial con la que le quitaste anoche, así que movió su clase." Uso su momento de confundida contemplación para pasarlo, no llego muy lejos antes de que agarrara mi brazo y me estrellara contra su pecho.

"Por qué estás actuando así?" su mano se apretó en mi brazo. "Estás nerviosa. Brolli sospecha de ti? No puedo hacer nada si guardas silencio."

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Hace tan tentador querer confiar en él, pero no lo haré. Me prometí que sería más inteligente sobre esto. Lo seré. "Por favor, déjame ir. Fue riesgoso venir aquí esta noche en primer lugar. Necesito irme." Pero no me libera, no me mira directamente, sus ojos están fijos más abajo de los míos.

"Te dejaré ir," me defrauda en su promesa, "Sólo déjame verte primero."

Parpadeo, deseando que deseara algo más de mí, algo que no puedo darle. "No," digo firmemente. "Déjame ir."

Él desliza su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y de repente estoy contra él. Qué está haciendo? "No sabía que tu especie se ajustara tan bien a la mía." Bajó su cabeza junto a mi cuello. Besa mi hombro. Mis ojos se cierran. Besa mi cuello, mi mentón, incluso a través de la tela su contacto despierta partes de mi cuerpo que creía muertas por mucho tiempo.

"Por favor, no," lo intenté como una demanda, pero salió más como una súplica, una que no escuchó.

"Dame una razón, y me detendré," su agarre se apretó; no hay escape. Caigo contra él levemente, mi resolución falla. Quiere algo; se lo daré, igual como tomaré de él a cambio.

"Cierra tus ojos," pido y lo hace después de unos momentos de titubeo. Una vez que me siento segura que no los abrirá, retiro mi velo, exponiendo sólo mis labios. Los toco con los suyos. Él gime y los separa inmediatamente. Nuestras lenguas se estrellan, nuestros brazos se envuelven mutuamente. Experimento una sensación que sólo he leído en la tierra: pasión.

Quiero saborearlo, imprimirlo en mi mente y guardarlo en algún lugar al que pueda acceder cuando mis más profundos y oscuros momentos me dominen. Espero que sí, porque el momento, como todos esos escasos minutos de placer que experimento, se están desvaneciendo.

Una de sus manos subió por el costado de mi cuerpo hacia mi rostro; toma mi velo, intentando retirarlo. Lo detengo al romper nuestro beso. "No," insisto, y me suelta. Me siento sin aliento; él luce levemente sin aire. La pregunta de repente entra en mi mente, por qué quiso besarme? Por qué lo haría? Cree que soy una Qreatina! Una esclava!

"Tengo que irme," me giro y huyo de él, me doy cuenta que se contiene de seguirme porque también debe estar sorprendido para hacer algo. Qué estaba pensando, besar a una mujer como yo? Rechaza a las esclavas de placer pero solicita sirvientas? Absolutamente no tiene sentido.

Dejo de correr una vez que alcanzo las faldas del territorio de Brolli. Sigo el mismo paso por las puertas traseras, por la entrada del servicio y arriba por la escalera hacia mi habitación. Una vez que estoy en mi habitación cierro la puerta y retiro el abrigo. Lo lanzo sobre mi cama.

"No te detengas," me giro para ver a Brolli sentado en mi cama, sosteniendo mi descartada prenda en su mano. Trago. "Cuál es el problema, Aioro, sorprendida de verme?" Él se levanta de mi cama, y tira el abrigo al suelo. Antes de que pueda parpadear está en frente de mí, agarra un puñado de mi cabello y me obliga contra mi puerta.

"Por qué te disfrazas y dejas el lugar?" demanda él. "Sabes que está prohibido para ti!" Sus labios se separan para decir algo más, y luego los cierra. Inhala mi aroma.

Mierda.

"Vegeta," sisea el nombre tan deliberadamente que soy devuelta a mis primeros días aquí, cuando solía temerle al monstruo. "Estuviste con Vegeta?" acusa él. Después de demandar una respuesta, yo asiento. "Ese maldito hijo de perra!" me tira al suelo; lentamente me pongo de pie. "Te ordenó encontrarlo de nuevo esta noche?" Asiento. "Y fuiste, cuando sabes muy bien que no tienes obligación de seguir las órdenes de nadie sino de mi?" Asiento otra vez. Él me abofetea.

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti," rodea mi cuerpo. "Así es como me pagas?" grita, y de nuevo me agarra por mi cabello. Cierro mis ojos, y espero mi muerte. "No, Aioro, no serás tratada con tanta compasión." Abro mis ojos cuando lo siento soltarme. "Matarte no me trae beneficio, y mejor saco algo de tu indigno trasero."

Lo miro, notando lentamente su significado. "Te habría tratado como una diosa perra desagradecida," me deja con inquietantes palabras antes de salir de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Estoy temblando por el tono de su voz. Casi suena genuinamente decepcionado, perturbado por lo que debe hacer.

Considerando las cosas debo estar agradecida, fue más compasivo de lo que habría esperado. Pero no porque sé que su castigo es mucho peor que simplemente mi muerte. Planea golpearme donde más duele, igual como no tengo duda que cree que lo hice con él.

Planea venderme.

--

"Otra ruda noche?" el sonido de la divertida voz de Radditz me irritó. Necesito comenzar a evitar mi trono después de mis encuentros con Bulma.

"Jódete," siseo mientras lo paso. Retiro mi capa y guantes, y los tiro al piso. Mi sangre está hirviendo. La maldita mujer tiene la audacia de besarme! A mi! Al Rey Saiyajín! No es nada sino una sirvienta inferior. Qué le daría las agallas para tocarme?

Sé que lo hice, pero titubeo para admitirlo. Quería tocar sus labios. Pensé que el acto sería tan nauseabundo, besar una Qreatina, esa ridícula infatuación que he comenzado a experimentar rápidamente desaparecerá. Nunca he estado más equivocado.

Sus labios son suaves y gruesos. Su lengua es cálida e invitante. Sus brazos son tiernos en su abrazo - no es que disfrute la ternura, por supuesto - pero se siente tan suave contra mi dureza; toda mi dureza.

Tengo que matarla. La atracción es peligrosa, sin mencionar vergonzosa. Si palabra de esto sale a la superficie, todo el planeta no me creerá un rey. Y cómo podría ser, cuando mi juicio es tan perverso como para formar una atracción con una especie que no es compatible? Me siento hacer una mueca.

"Pensé que debía saber," Radditz me siguió a la salida trasera que me lleva a mi dormitorio privado. Me detengo en seco y me giro para encararlo. Debe saber que estoy disgustado por su interrupción, porque es rápido con su entrega de información, "Nappa ha reunido un grupo de hombres que eran los aliados más cercanos de su padre. Se rumora que planean atacar públicamente su capacidad como Rey. Sienten que sus éticas avanzadas influirán en sus estilos de vida. Entre su decisión para incrementar las misiones de purga y enviar élites al campo de batalla, cuando en años recientes se han vuelto cómodos con su pereza, aquellos que tienen los oídos de la sociedad están amenazando con hablar. Y ahora que la noticia de que disolvió el harem de su padre se ha propagado, muchos temen que está planeando una muestra más global de su disgusto por el comercio de esclavos."

"Eso es justo lo que necesito." Aprieto mis dientes antes de declarar, "Asumo que no has venido a mi con este problema sin una solución."

Tragando visiblemente, Radditz me responde nervioso, "Tengo tres sugerencias, las cuales creo pueden contener el tumulto hasta que pueda encontrarse una solución más permanente, pero no le gustará ninguna de ellas."

Anticipo eso, pero estoy dispuesto a escuchar, "Habla."

"Bueno, creo que estaría en sus mejores intereses invitarlos a quedarse en los campos del castillo. Declarar que está dispuesto a escuchar sus preocupaciones. Deberá callarlos por un tiempo." Separo mis labios para replicar, pero Radditz parece estar leyendo mi mente. "No se atreverán a rechazar la oferta. Necesitan apoyo público y si se rehúsan a hablar con usted entonces parecerán desinteresados en los temas legítimos. Después de que fue a la casa de Brolli respetuosamente, no pueden negar la misma cortesía."

"No los quiero en mi hogar," insisto. Es inútil hacer la declaración, desde que Radditz ya está bien consciente de esto. No puedo, sin embargo, evitar sino confirmarlo de todas formas. "Qué más?"

"Alterar los programas de purgas."

"Y parecer estar cediendo a las demandas de esos bastardos? Ni pensarlo. Cuál es la última sugerencia?" Radditz intentó convencerme que alterar el programa levemente y que en vez de re-implementar los cambios más gradualmente, causará menos fricción entre las élites. Sin embargo, insisto que no seré convencido en el asunto. Es lo malo suficiente que esté considerando reunirme con mis enemigos, como si me importara lo que piensan, pero no concederé más. "Pedí la tercera sugerencia."

Radditz aclara su garganta. Me doy cuenta que ha guardado lo peor para el final. No puedo esperar a escuchar esto. "Comprar una mujer."

Mis ojos se fruncieron. Espero que no haya dicho lo que sé que escuché, "Perdón?"

"Mire, vamos a ser honestos en esto. En toda su vida no verá terminar la venta de esclavos. Es una batalla perdida, y sé que escoge sus batallas sabiamente. Muéstrele a sus iguales que no intenta dañar su comercio. Vaya al Seriichi mañana y haga una exhibición pública de su compra. Sólo una mujer, eso es todo lo que necesita para detener los rumores."

"No duermo con rameras," gruño. No quiero tener nada que ver con ningunas compras. Es una pérdida de dinero también como de mi tiempo. Sin mencionar que odio el Seriichi. Mi padre me llevó allá una vez cuando tenía trece años. Me compró mi primera mujer. La maté una vez que mi padre nos dejó solos. Concluí que nos hice un favor.

"Entonces no duerma con ella," el tono de Radditz era un poco mordaz. Creo que mi rechazo de sus ideas están comenzando a irritarlo. "Mire, dormiré con ella. Sólo necesita hacer el esfuerzo mañana. Una hora o dos de su día no lo matará, pero aumentará su reputación."

No digo nada por varios minutos. Contemplo mis opciones. No me gustan. "Bien, haré una compra mañana. Puedes invitar a Nappa y a su grupo aquí por una semana comenzando en tres días. Pero, no haré más concesiones que esa. De hecho, reúne un grupo de élites para encontrarme mañana en la mañana para un poco de entrenamiento. Creo que mi gente necesita un recordatorio visual de por qué soy su rey."

"Como desee," Radditz se inclinó antes de girarse para irse. Una vez que desaparece termino mi camino hacia mi dormitorio. El enfurecido estado de los asuntos políticos al menos ha servido para matar mi excitación.

Maldita mujer.

Pero no pensaré en ella. Mientras camino hacia mi cama y colapso sobre ella, intento pensar en nada sino en mi misteriosa mujer encapuchada. Tal vez la sugerencia de Radditz de comprar un mujerzuela no es tan disparatada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me he consentido. Tal vez otra mujer ayude a distraerme.

Sinceramente espero que ese sea el caso, porque nada me complacería más que el final de esta pesadilla Qreatina que he estado viviendo.

--

"Siento esto terriblemente, Aioro, pero no puedo decir que no te lo advertí." Ezria ofreció sus condolencias como sólo ella podría. Me encojo de hombros con leve indiferencia mientras continúa arreglando mi cabello para mi venta. Brolli quiere que me vaya inmediatamente. No recuerdo verlo tan enojado.

"Sus sentimientos van más profundos por ti que cualquier otra mujer que haya tenido," me explica. "Eso es por qué no te ha matado. No puede hacerlo. Además, quiere castigarte por no corresponder su afecto. Creo que en el fondo de su mente se ve comprándote en una futura fecha."

Me encojo de nuevo. No lo hará. No planeo sobrevivir por tanto tiempo. "Has considerado al caballero con el que te has estado encontrando? Si está medio encariñado contigo como Brolli parece pensar que lo está el rey Saiyajín, podrías ahorrarte un poco de pena," cuestiona Ezria mordiendo su labio inferior. Sé que está tratando de contener una carcajada. Cree que Brolli saltó a la conclusión equivocada cuando me acusó de desaparecer de sus campos para tener una aventura con Vegeta. Si sólo supiera lo cerca que está Brolli a la verdad. De repente me alegra no tener que decirle que el Rey mismo es el hombre que he estado viendo.

Sin embargo, hace una pregunta que fallé en considerar la noche anterior. Vegeta juró comprarme de Brolli a cambio de mi información. Sé que espera que el arreglo dure más tiempo, pero me atrevo a pedir su ayuda? Si supiera que le he mentido, aún me comprará y me pondrá en una posición menos degradante, una simple sirvienta, tal vez?

No, cierro brevemente mis ojos. Eso nunca funcionará, no después de anoche, no después de nuestro beso. Mis dedos pasan sobre mis labios mientras recuerdo la muy breve experiencia. Un momento de realización me inunda. Creo que realmente voy a extrañar pasar unas noches a la semana con él. Ha sido un escape, una oportunidad para recordar con quién estuve. Pero no más, Brolli tuvo que quitarme eso justo como me ha quitado todo lo demás.

"Podría enviarle una nota," sugirió Ezria, "Alertarlo del plan de Brolli para venderte. Tal vez encuentre alguna forma para comprarte antes de que sea muy tarde, traerte mejores circunstancias de vida."

Es una sugerencia tentadora, pero no puedo avisarle. No puedo estar segura de qué haría si sabe la verdad sobre mí. En tanto como deseo poder confiar en él, la auto-preservación me advierte lo contrario.

"Para lo que vale, luces hermosa, querida." Es un cumplido, pero igualmente una maldición. Brolli quiere que luzca exquisita para poner un precio más alto. Espero que me logre menos que su compra original.

"Vamos, Aioro. Es tiempo de ir." Sigo a Ezria abajo. Me llevó al transporte, el cual me llevaría al Seriichi. No me ofrece palabras amables antes de mi partida. Simplemente me concede su respeto por haber sobrevivido tanto como lo hice. La idea es un frío consuelo.

Una vez que llegué a donde voy a ser vendida, de repente siento como si estuviera en un sueño. Soy llevada a la sala de espera que no luce diferente de cuando primero llegué a este planeta. Casi hay dos docenas de mujeres ya adentro. Me dan un número, veintitrés. Parece que mi espera será larga, pero esperanzadamente no mucho.

Quiero terminar con esto.

Parece que es tiempo para entrar a otro miserable capítulo de mi vida.

--

"Veinte - vendida," un pequeño extraterrestre anuncia la compra, provocando un asalto de aplausos. Creo que estoy comenzando a sentir nauseas. El ambiente de la habitación es horrible. El nivel del ruido es varios decibeles más alto de lo que prefiero, igualando el campo de una batalla. Mientras me siento atrás, mis pies levantados en una silla en frente de mi, le gruño al que me dispare una cuestionadora mirada. Todos están sorprendidos por mi presencia, pero ninguno se atreve a decir algo. Aparentemente no son tan tontos como parecen.

Siento a Radditz codear mi hombro mientras sisea, "Qué pasó con esa?"

"Era rosada. Odio el rosado."

Radditz frunce ante mi queja. He encontrado fea a cada mujer. "Con su actitud, nunca hará una maldita compra."

Me encojo, pero tiene un punto. "Entonces compraré a la próxima y terminaré con esto."

"La número veintiuno llega a nosotros desde el planeta recién purgado Wojix…"

"No, no quiere esa," Radditz evita mi compra, "Es menos valiosa que el monto inicial para ella. Un amigo mío estaba en el escuadrón que purgó su planeta. Los Wojix tienen un corto período de vida. Estará muerta en un año."

"Y qué demonios me importa? De todas formas voy a matarla." Radditz frunce de nuevo mientras me mira.

"Ha esperado veinte compras previas; puede sufrir una más," me aconseja. "Además, no querrá parecer un tonto cuando esta es su primera compra."

Me encojo de nuevo, horriblemente indiferente a todo este proceso. Espero que la Wojix se venda. Una vez que lo es, la próxima sale. Planeo terminar esta farsa al seleccionarla, pero Radditz me detiene de nuevo, "Tampoco puede comprar esa."

"Por qué demonios no?" Espeto.

Radditz asiente en dirección de un élite mientras explica, "Taro ya la ha reclamado. El ser puesta en el grupo simplemente es una formalidad."

"Eso es típico?" pregunto.

"Sí, en realidad," Radditz continúa ilustrándome con su vasto conocimiento, "Es hecho mayormente para subir el precio por una mujer, también como publicitar documento de su valor para futuras ventas. Los dueños, previo a la subasta, garantizan el valor final a cierta persona. Es más común con exquisitas adquisiciones."

"Cielos, mi Radditz, entre los injustos precios y los tratos chantajistas pareces ser un experto en el Seriichi. Compras seguido?" Ahora es turno del hombre para gruñirme.

"Es mi trabajo estar bien informado," responde simplemente. Estaba preparado para explorar más el tema cuando el pequeño extraterrestre captó mi atención.

"Veintitrés es un banquete para los caballeros esta tarde. Es la última ningen viva en el universo. Su antiguo amo ha cuidado muy bien de ella. Prácticamente está intacta. Me han dicho que ningún otro hombre la ha usado además de su dueño. Tiene una falla, sin embargo, la mujer es muda, así que no esperen que las paredes tiemblen con sus gritos…" risas estruendosas interrumpen al anunciante, pero mi mente apenas las registra. Estoy muy sorprendido mientras miro a la mujer. Simplemente no puede ser.

"Esa no es la mujer por la que Brolli se enojó al quitársela?" Bajo mi voz mientras le pregunto a Radditz, "Pensé que era su favorita."

"Tienen alguna especie de enfado," él no me da detalles más allá de eso. Mi sangre se calienta mientras recuerdos de ella cerca nublan mis pensamientos. Es la que huele como Bulma, la que se ajusta tan perfectamente contra mi cuerpo. Por la que tuve que tomar una ducha helada para borrarla de mi mente. Además, es de Brolli. Enojados o no, estará furioso de saber que la he comprado.

Perfecto.

"Quiero esta," le aviso a Radditz antes de ofrecer.

"No es una opción," me dijo. "Es como la última. Un arreglo fue hecho por Nappa para hacer la compra final. Es suya." Gruño al escuchar esto. Ese bruto la romperá en una noche.

"Fui ordenado a comenzar la oferta en cincuenta mil duros."

"Costosa," decido inmediatamente, la más costosa esta noche. "No me importa el previo arreglo de Nappa con Brolli. La quiero." Mientras la observo de pie ante el babeante grupo, sus manos amarradas en frente mientras levanta su nariz hacia ellos en una intrigante muestra de orgullo, me siento más seguro de mi decisión.

"Escucho ciento cincuenta mil?"

"Absolutamente no puede," insiste Radditz, "los arreglos pre-Seriichi son para ser respetados. Sin mencionar, Nappa es el que desafía su reinado. Tiene alguna idea de lo mal que se verá si compra una mujer destinada para él?"

"Soy su rey, Radditz," recordé fríamente. "Sugeriste que viniera aquí para mostrar mi apoyo al comercio de esclavos, y que la mejor forma de hacerlo enviar ondas de choque a través del planeta por robarle una compra a otro hombre - un hombre que se atreve a desafiarme - fue planeada para reclamar?"

"Ciento noventa mil."

"Esto es más sorprendente de lo que había planeado," me advirtió Radditz, pero sabe que cuando tomo mi decisión nada va a cambiarla.

"Doscientos mil," Nappa finalmente hizo su oferta. Entonces eso era lo que Brolli estaba esperando para la mujer. La veo hacer una visible mueca. Parece estar disgustada con su destino.

"Si no hay otras ofertas, veintitrés es vendida a-"

"Medio millón," mi voz resuena por el salón. Todo queda en silencio. Todos me miran. Si hubiese sabido que esto era todo lo que tomaría tranquilizar a las masas, lo habría hecho antes.

"Me… medio… millón de duros?" preguntó el hombrecillo. No hago más que asentir en confirmación.

"Tenía que ir por el gusto, no?" murmura Radditz por lo bajo mientras mis ojos se dirigen hacia Nappa y luego a Brolli. Ambos lucen encendidos.

Perfecto.

"Permítame ahorrarles el esfuerzo," grito al otro lado del salón hacia el director de esos ridículos juegos, "nadie superará mi oferta."

"Yo-ah, sí, por supuesto," él suena la campana que señala la compra. "Veintitrés va para usted, su alteza."

El silencio es intenso por otros minutos antes de que un desconocido guerrero aplaudiera. Pocos más siguieron y luego el salón estaba mostrando su placer por mi fuerte movimiento. Los ignoro la mayor parte. Mis ojos están fijos con los de Brolli. Luce listo para volar por el salón y para atacarme. Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa.

"Ve a traer mi adquisición, Radditz. Lleva el pago y luego llévala a mi habitación." Radditz hizo lo que ordené, mientras me giro para ubicar a Nappa caminando furioso hacia mí. Sólo llega a medio camino antes de que Brolli se detuviera frente a mí, y estrellara una mano en el pecho del hombre. Los dos hombres me miran, y luego Brolli le susurra algo a Nappa que hace que el bruto se gire reluctante y parta en la dirección opuesta. Brolli continúa por el camino que Nappa comenzó. Aparentemente intenta ser el que "trate" conmigo.

Pronto Brolli se detiene junto a mí. Se me inclina, pero no estoy ni un poco intimidado. "Necesitamos hablar, afuera," demanda de mi. Acepto sólo porque estoy complacido por su rabia y deseo ver qué hace con ella.

Una vez que estamos fuera noto un grupo de rezagados siguiéndonos durante una distancia. Se alejan una vez que Brolli y yo nos detenemos finalmente. Quieren saber lo que está pasando. Ondas de choque sin duda. "Estás demorándome de mi nuevo juguete, Brolli. Será mejor que sea importante."

"No tenías derecho a comprarla."

"Estaba para la venta pública."

"Estaba destinada para Nappa. No tenías derecho a hacer una oferta tan exagerada!"

"Te estás quejando?" Tengo burla en mi voz. "Recibirás más del doble de lo que habías esperado. Tienes alguna idea de lo ridícula que es tu rabia?"

"Ridícula, mi rabia?" Brolli se acerca a mí. Baja su voz mientras declara, "la fornicaste sin mi permiso. Eso va contra nuestras leyes."

Siento mi ceja levantarse, "Y cuándo lo hice, Brolli? Tú me diste a escoger una de todas tus mujeres. Sólo porque no te gustó la que elegí-"

"No estoy hablando sobre la noche que fuiste a mi casa, estoy hablando sobre la última noche!" Inmediatamente me torno defensivo. Anoche? "No tenías derecho a arreglar encontrarte con ella sabiendo que estaría fuera entrenando a eso mocosos llorones a los que me asignaste!" Parpadeo confundido. Cree que encontré a su mujerzuela anoche mientras estaba con Bulma? No puedo evitar preguntar qué lo ha llevado a tan falsa conclusión. "Llegó a mi casa envuelta en un horrible abrigo de sirvienta, apestando a tu aroma…"

Abrigo de sirvienta? Mi aroma? De repente todo se filtró por mi mente mientras tambaleo para alcanzar una conclusión que no estoy listo a aceptar.

Su aroma.

La noche que estuve con ella, era idéntico. Lo había escrito con una fácil excusa, porque no podía creer que la mujer con la que hubiese estado encontrándome no sólo me mintiera sino que también era una de las mujeres de Brolli - una mujer que se supone es muda. No puede ser. No pueden ser la misma mujer.

Pienso en nuestro beso de anoche, su cuerpo contra el mío, su insistencia de que no viera cómo es.

Mierda.

Tiene que ser ella. Tiene completo sentido y ninguno al mismo tiempo. "Estás escuchándome?!" Ruge Brolli, y me giro alrededor para encararlo para entregar un rápido anuncio.

"No, pero tú me escucharás," advierto mientras enciendo mi ki para probar mi punto, "No me importa tu arreglo con Nappa o ninguna otra acusación que quieras nivelarme del pasado. Tu mujer ahora es mi mujer. La compré por un precio muy generoso, así que hazte un favor, toma el maldito dinero y cómprate otra ramera, porque tu preciosa ningen ahora es mía."

Estoy en el aire al segundo de concluir mi declaración. Me dirijo hacia donde le dije a Radditz llevar a mi mujer. Mis puños se aprietan. En la vida, hay pocas cosas que verdaderamente me enfurecen, pero la traición es una de ellas. Si resulta que esta mujer ha estado burlándose de mí, ni su dios la protegerá de mi ira.

--

Continuará…


	6. Descubierta

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 5 - Descubierta

------

"Esperarás aquí a que regrese el Rey Vegeta," el hombre que me trajo al castillo declaró antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta de la habitación a la que me trajo. Estoy sola, finalmente. Tomo el momento para liberar el punzante dolor en mi pecho, cuando noto de repente que escasamente he respirado desde la subasta.

Cómo pudo comprarme? Contemplo las intenciones de Vegeta. Es coincidencia simplemente? Después de escuchar su voz y darme cuenta quien había hecho la excesiva oferta, busqué su expresión para intentar interpretar qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo, sus ojos estuvieron desviados de los míos todo el tiempo. Estaba concentrado en Brolli. Debió hacerlo para molestar al hombre.

Camino hacia la enorme cama en medio de la habitación y me siento exhausta. Este desastre ahora me deja en una precaria posición. Le digo la verdad? O pretendo que nunca nos conocimos? Regreso al silencio por el resto del poco tiempo de vida que me queda?

Escucho pasos por el corredor. Me siento derecha. Tal vez deba esperar para evaluar mis opciones hasta después de que haya visto el comportamiento de Vegeta.

Mi oportunidad es inmediata cuando lo observo entrar. Regresó más pronto de lo que habría esperado. Siento un nudo en mi estómago. No me gusta la forma en que está mirándome. Su cuerpo está tenso y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, como típicamente lo están, pero su expresión es imposible de leer.

Finalmente se detiene en frente de mí. Espero que diga algo. Permanece en silencio por un tiempo, mientras me mira de arriba abajo lentamente. "Levántate," ordena. Me levanto con cuidado. Está tan cerca que temo de nuestros cuerpos tocándose. Lo hacen, una vez que estoy de pie. Intento separarme, pero me detiene.

Una de sus manos se escabulle por mi espalda y retira todo mi cabello a un lado de mi cuello. Luego toma mi cabeza y me guía hacia él. Está inhalando mi esencia como lo hizo en nuestros dos últimos encuentros. Me pongo nerviosa.

"Justo lo que esperaba," su cálido aliento envía escalofríos por mi espina antes de retirar su cabeza para mirar mis ojos; la comisura de sus labios se levantan en un sonrisa casi cruel antes de darme la espalda.

"Desvísteme," ordena. Casi me caigo de espalda en la cama. "Me escuchaste. Eres muda, no sorda." Su tono es severo. Trago audiblemente.

Él me gruñe una vez más para apresurarme antes de finalmente conceder. Titubeante levanto mis brazos hacia sus hombros para desatar su capa. Su armadura sigue después. Me arrodillo brevemente para retirar sus botas. Me levanto de nuevo. Con algo de ayuda suya moviendo sus brazos, bajo su traje hacia su cintura. Toma mis manos, deteniéndome antes de que pueda bajarlo más. "Lentamente," ordena mientras presiona las puntas de mis dedos contra su cintura. Los guía hacia sus caderas y luego la parte superior de sus muslos antes de liberarme para removerlos completamente.

Una vez que se desvistió de todas las barreras, mi respiración se torna laboriosa, y mis nervios transparentes. No entiendo qué quiere de mí. Ya ha dejado claro que no quiere nada previamente tocado por Brolli. Un hombre no cambia su código de conducta de la noche a la mañana.

"Tu turno," insiste antes de girarse para encararme una vez más. Su excitación perfora mi pelvis. Me echo hacia atrás. "Cuál es el problema?" se burla de mi mientras sus dedos se deslizan hacia mis hombros. "Pensaste que esperaría para tenerte?" Él toma las delgadas tiras sosteniendo mi vestido. Sin esfuerzo, las rompe, haciendo que mi vestido cayera por mi cuerpo.

Defensivamente, subo mis manos contra mi pecho y sacudo mi cabeza. "No?" pregunta él mientras envuelve un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, levantándome en el aire, y colocándome sobre la enorme cama. Sus labios tocan mi garganta. Su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Lucho contra él. "Tanto fuego," se burla de mi mientras atrapa mis muñecas y las sujeta sobre mi cabeza. "Si sólo pudieras hablar, imaginaría que esa lengua tuya sería igual de ardiente."

Mis ojos se abren. Por qué no lo vi antes? Está incitándome. Ya me dijo que no estaba atraído a mujeres que previamente han sido usadas por sus rivales. Debe estar haciéndome esto para hacerme hablar. Debe tener sospechas, pero cómo? Pensé haber sido cuidadosa.

Empujo mis brazos contra él, aún luchando contra sus avances. Me domina con mínima violencia; soy extrañamente tranquilizada por el gesto. "Dije algo para molestarte?" él nos levantó para sentarme encarándolo en su regazo. Estamos en medio de la cama. Nuestras piernas están entrelazadas; siento su excitación presionada contra mi pelvis. De nuevo intento luchar contra él, pero atrapa mis brazos tras de mi. "Cuál es el problema? No te sientes tan segura sin una deforme carpa escondiendo cada curva tuya?"

Me congelo abruptamente al escuchar sus palabras. Mi mentón se levanta para igualar el suyo mientras lo miro por primera vez, mirándolo realmente con ojos descubiertos. Es un hombre apuesto, no por estándares tradicionales, sino por su oscuro color, sus rasgos fuertemente cincelados, y esos infinitos ojos ébano que no son nada corto a hechizadores. Una pena que sea Saiyajín.

Siento mis labios separarse, no estoy segura cómo reaccionará a mi confirmación de sus sospechas. Supongo que podría permanecer en silencio, pero Vegeta no es como Brolli. Es muy inteligente para ser abordado por mis mentiras. "Adelante," me aconseja, "Inadvertidamente Brolli me dio suficiente información para descifrar tu secreto. La única forma de salvarte ahora es al intentar la verdad." Su agarre en mis brazos se aprieta, y luego advierte, "Si te creo, puedes suavizar tu castigo."

Esta vez desvío la mirada. No quiero odiar a este hombre. Se estaba volviendo lo más cercano a un amigo que he tenido en cinco años. Los Kami realmente deben odiarme por alguna razón. "Sólo te mentí sobre mi especie y posición en casa de Brolli, nada más."

Una de sus manos deja mis brazos para tomar mi mentón. Me obliga a mirarlo mientras frunce, "qué hay de tu lengua?"

"Le mentí a Brolli sobre mi inhabilidad para hablar, no a ti." Su expresión se relajó, pero sólo mínimamente antes de bajar sus ojos para concentrarse en mis labios.

"Por qué cree que eres muda?"

Mis ojos se desvían hacia la vacía pared tras él, mientras respondo, "No le daría la satisfacción de escucharme gritar mientras me violaba. Asumió que era incapaz de vocalizar algo." Siento sus brazos apretarse levemente, mientras acerca más mi cuerpo, nunca soltando mi mentón.

"Por qué estaba tan inexorable sobre alejarte de mi?" Su tono es más oscuro, más enojado, "Y aún hoy estuvo dispuesto a venderte."

Mis ojos permanecen fijos en la pared mientras respondo, "Me atrapó regresando tarde después de encontrarme contigo la otra noche. Pensó que estábamos teniendo un romance a sus espaldas. Venderme es mi castigo."

Mis ojos regresan a los suyos a tiempo para ver un momento de reconocimiento cruzar por su rostro, como si algo de repente tuviera sentido para él. "Eras una de sus favoritas." Él lo verbalizó como una declaración, pero soy bien consciente de que la planeó como una pregunta.

"Quería que fuera voluntariamente a él, pero como el infierno se congeló se ha decepcionado repetidamente. Simplemente era un desafío para él, nada más." Él me mira escéptico antes de regresar sus ojos a mis labios. Lo ha hecho varias veces.

"Lo odias?"

"Por supuesto," gruñí con vigor. Es una estúpida pregunta.

"Deseas que pague?"

"Más que nada," confirmo. Es otra pregunta estúpida.

"Entonces aún podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente," sus ojos encontraron los míos rápidamente, "después de que seas castigada apropiadamente por engañarme." Él acerca más su cabeza a la mía, tan cerca que puedo sentir su cálido aliento contra mis mejillas. "Pon tus labios en los míos," es un cruce entre una orden y una súplica, "igual como lo hiciste ayer."

Me siento dividida en hacerlo. Una parte de mi quiere revivir el breve momento de placer que experimenté el día anterior, pero otra parte de mi teme a las consecuencias de tales acciones. Es, después de todo, un Saiyajín, un Saiyajín que ahora sabe que no soy simplemente una criada. "Y luego dónde me tendrás poniendo mis labios? Aquí?" Pregunto mientras alcanzo y toco su pulsante erección. Sus ojos se cierran momentáneamente, saboreando claramente la sensación. Inmediatamente la termino, "Seré fornicada por ti no más dispuesta que con Brolli."

Sus ojos se abren, y se fruncen instantáneamente. Puedo ver que lo he enojado. Bien. Mejor que me tome con violencia a que nos lleve a pensar que nuestra revolcada será algo más que lo que verdaderamente es: una transacción física unilateral entre amo y esclava.

"Preferirías ser presionada de espalda por Brolli, que por mi?"

"Sí," apenas susurro.

Su agarre se aprieta. Sus ojos están encendidos. Lo he insultado. "Por qué?" Su tono es mortal.

"Porque, estaba comenzando a pasar a tu especie," de repente estoy insegura de cómo articular sensaciones que estoy segura nunca entenderá. "Brolli por siempre tendrá mi odio. No hay más mal que pueda hacerme para cambiar la intensidad con la cual lo aborrezco. Tú, sin embargo, no tienes que hacer algo para ganarte mi odio más que nacer de la especie que aniquiló a la mía. Pero si te fuerzas en mi, llegaré a odiarte tanto como a él - tal vez más. Tú, después de todo, pareces tener más sentido y una conciencia mejor desarrollada que él."

"No tiene que ser forzado entre nosotros," su voz aún es baja, pero menos enojada.

"Entonces cómo lo tendrías?" Espeto. No entiende. "Siendo tu compañera de cama voluntariamente? Viviendo sólo para satisfacer cada urgencia sexual tuya? Quieres disfrutarme siendo de tu propiedad? Quieres disfrutar que no tenga más valor que a través de lo que mi cuerpo pueda ofrecerte? Y luego qué pasará cuando te aburras conmigo? Estarás agradecido de que tome la poca dignidad que me quede y la tire en unas noches para olvidar los últimos cinco años de infierno por los que he vivido? No, si quieres mi cuerpo, no puedo detenerte de tomarlo; pero no creas por un minuto que vendré a ti voluntariamente. Deseas hablarme, tenerme para ayudarte a destruir a Brolli - eso lo haré por mi propia y libre voluntad, pero nada más."

Siento sus manos deslizarse por mis brazos, y luego agarra mi cintura y me levanta de su regazo. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. Se ve más perturbado que molesto por mi arrebato. No sé cómo reaccionar. "Bien," la palabra es siseada entre dientes. Girándose para encararme, cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras explica, "Tenemos un enemigo mutuo del que necesitamos ocuparnos, así que por ahora me reiré de tu declaración, pero sólo en privado. La creencia de Brolli de que eres dócil y muda será ventajosa para nosotros."

"Para ti, querrás decir?" Murmuro por lo bajo.

Él ignora mi comentario, y continúa, "Te usaré en cualquier forma que vea útil para destruir a Brolli, comenzando este fin de semana mientras está aquí con Nappa, desafiando mi gobierno."

"Y cuándo se termine? Cuando me hayas usado al máximo para destruir a Brolli, qué harás conmigo entonces?" Mi pregunta es directa. Supongo que debería preguntar más detalles sobre lo que espera exactamente de mí, pero en vez todo lo que puedo preguntar es sobre lo que me depara el futuro.

Desciende sobre mí rápidamente, sus brazos tocan la cama a cada lado mío mientras jura lentamente, "eso está por verse."

Alejándose de mí, se gira y dirige hacia una puerta lateral. Abriéndola, anuncia, "Te quedarás aquí por ahora." Lentamente me levanto de la cama, siguiendo el camino que ha tomado hacia la salida. Mientras indica que entre a la nueva habitación, lo hago con leve asombro. La habitación es más pequeña, pero está mejor decorada. Los colores son más vibrantes, y más muebles se alinean en las paredes.

Antes de tener una oportunidad para cuestionar mis alrededores la puerta se cierra detrás y la escucho asegurarse. Estrello mi puño contra ella inmediatamente después. Al no recibir respuesta, cierro mis ojos. Después giro para hundirme contra la puerta. He sido una tonta al pensar que este hombre es diferente. Me usará como Brolli - para sus propios propósitos egoístas.

Dejando caer mi cabeza en mis manos, intento darle sentido a este drástico cambio que ha tenido mi vida de repente. Por unas horas a la semana, estaba comenzando a conocer la liberación de la compañía, de alguien que vio más allá del cuerpo que contiene mi espíritu. Ahora esa ilusión se ha ido, junto con la protección que me hizo más que sólo un objeto sexual.

"Él no es mejor que Brolli," maldigo mientras empujo mi codo contra el metal. "No puedo confiar en él; no puedo permitirme ser manipulada por él," me prometí poniéndome de pie.

No, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo siendo destrozada. No puedo ser más pasiva. Esta puede ser mi única oportunidad de libertad. Tengo que encontrar una manera de agarrarla, antes de encontrarme sirviendo a otra sentencia en mi espalda, sólo que esta vez con un protector diferente.

------

"Está seguro que es sabio poner tanta confianza en una extraterrestre?" Radditz me frunció significativamente. No ha perdido tiempo aconsejándome de que mi plan es arriesgado. "Cómo sabe que no es a quien ha estado engañando todo este tiempo? Esto podría ser un elaborado plan creado por Brolli para atraparlo."

Podría ser. Ya lo he considerado, pero estoy más inclinado a creerle. Sé cómo se ve el odio genuino en los ojos de una persona; lo he visto muchas veces en los míos. Ella odia a Brolli. No creo que se aliara con él bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Mantendré mis ojos abiertos," prometí, para borrar las preocupaciones del hombre. Debería saberlo mejor antes de sugerir que una mujer extraterrestre pudiera manipularme.

"Igual yo," Radditz también juró antes de aclarar su garganta nervioso, "Entonces, desde que todo está arreglado, puedo tenerla durante la noche?"

Mis cejas se levantaron antes de recordar prometerle a Radditz que podría entretener a mi adquisición antes de saber exactamente a quién terminaría comprando. Con algo de irritación, me doy cuenta que estoy dudando en desilusionarlo. "No. Por ahora creo que es mejor que no arriesguemos darle alguna razón para odiarnos. No es una participante voluntaria en la cama como alguna de las otras mujeres en este planeta. Tendrá una sensación de seguridad y de lealtad si la dejamos en paz mientras tanto."

"No va a usarla del todo?" Radditz sonó con una mezcla de sorpresa e impresión por mi sugerencia.

"Sólo para castigar a Brolli y a Nappa, por ahora; después, supongo que veré cómo van las cosas." Es una honesta valoración de mis intenciones. Sinceramente, tengo poca idea de qué demonios voy a hacer con la mujer una vez que todo sea dicho y hecho. Tanto como odie admitirlo, una parte de mi se ha estado encariñando con la mujer con la que me he estado reuniendo clandestinamente casi noche de por medio en la semana. Pero ahora que la tengo solamente en mi posesión, ahora que sé quién y qué es verdaderamente, estoy dividido entre mi deseo de mantener la camaradería desarrollándose entre nosotros y mi dominante urgencia de lanzarla en mi cama y fornicar con ella hasta que mi cuerpo esté totalmente saciado, si puede ser saciado.

Nunca he conocido un miembro del sexo opuesto que me haya excitado tan fácilmente como ella. Su esencia, su voz, su sabor, la sensación de su suave y lechosa piel contra mi dureza es como nada que haya sentido antes. La noche en casa de Brolli, la noche que presionó sus labios en los míos en el lago, y temprano esta noche, cuando debí haber estado furioso con ella, cuando debí haberla reprendido, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en tenerla desnuda y en mi cama! Hago una mueca al pensar en lo que podría haber hecho si me hubiese quedado un poco más en la misma habitación con ella. Todo lo que necesito es estar rodeado por su presencia para perderme dañinamente.

Puedo entender cuán fácilmente Brolli se obsesionó con ella. Tiene el espíritu de pelea de una mujer Saiyajín, pero toda la suavidad y el consuelo que un guerrero quiere aliviándolo en su cama cada noche. Mantener mis manos lejos de ella hasta que haya cumplido su propósito será un reto sin duda.

"Búscame si tenemos algún problema de Brolli antes de que comience esta farsa de una pacífica conferencia. De lo contrario, mira que no sea molestado durante los dos días antes de este montaje. Quiero asegurarme de que mi cómplice sea entrenada apropiadamente para eso." Con eso despedí a Radditz, y pronto después partí hacia mi dormitorio. Desperdicio poco tiempo en desvestirme de mi traje formal. Sin mi capa, guantes y armadura, camino hacia la puerta adyacente donde duerme mi engañosa compañera.

De repente cuestiono mi decisión de ubicarla ahí. Alguna vez fue de mi madre, y apropiadamente destinada para la mujer Saiyajín que va a concebir el próximo príncipe. Claramente la habitación no será ocupada pronto, pero tendré que hacer un esfuerzo para asegurar que no se descubra que la he ubicado en una habitación de semejante estatus. Simplemente estoy manteniéndola ahí para guardar las apariencias, y para mantener a la pequeña fuera de problemas. Imagino que se encuentra en más de uno.

Abriendo el pasador, entro en la habitación, tomo un respiro mientras revivo recuerdos que he creído enterrados por mucho tiempo, recuerdos de mi madre siendo golpeada por mi padre, de él deshonrándola públicamente, humillándola por su afecto hacia mí. Era muy suave para una mujer Saiyajín, pero el crimen ciertamente no le merecía su continuo castigo.

Siento mis puños apretarse mientras pienso en la participación de Brolli en la muerte de mi madre. Quiero que pague, Nappa, cada hombre que tuviera algo que ver con su muerte - como lo hizo mi padre.

"Estás bien?" Esa gentil voz hace eco en mi oído, y mi cuerpo inmediatamente se afloja. Mi repentino estrés ante el recuerdo de mi madre debe haber sido palpable en mi cara. Su delicada mano sube para rodear mi rostro y de repente recuerdo que el fantasma de una mujer con la que he estado soñando estas últimas semanas no es más un mito, sino una mujer de carne y hueso que está bajo mi posesión por tanto como lo vea conveniente. La idea envía ondas de calor por mi cuerpo.

Cubriendo su mano con la mía, la deslizo por mi rostro hasta que está en frente de mi nariz. Inhalo su esencia. El calor se eleva. "Mucho mejor," sonrío mientras me giro para mirarla. Está vestida de nuevo, esta vez en un uniforme Saiyajín. Podría ser asesinada por un acto tan descarado, pero me doy cuenta que la había encerrado en la habitación sin acceso a ninguna otra prenda. Supongo que puedo perdonarla, considerando lo deliciosa que luce en el ceñido traje. "Enviaré un sirviente para que hagan ropa para ti."

Ella retiró su mano lejos de la mía, y frunció antes de preguntar, "Y qué me harás usar?"

Tan poco como sea posible es mi inclinación, pero fallo en vociferarlo, "Puedes tener dos juegos, uno de tu elección para usarlo sólo cuando estés dentro de las paredes de esta habitación o la mía. El otro será elaborado de la misma forma como para cualquier otra consoladora mujer; que lucirás cada vez que estés fuera de estas habitaciones."

"Y qué tan seguido será eso?" Ella traga después de la pregunta. Soy nuevo en estudiar sus rasgos. No puedo decir si ésta es una señal de su rabia o temor.

"Tan seguido como sea necesario para convencer a Brolli que estás extasiada de haber sido liberada por mi."

"Qué?" Ella levanta una ceja en una expresión de confusión. Casi odio suprimirla.

Cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, comienzo a explicar, "En dos noches me acompañarás a todas mis reuniones con aquellos que desean derrocarme. Estarás vestida para hacer que cada hombre en el salón babee, pero solamente enfocarás tus atenciones en mí. Brolli fácilmente estará enojado por mi manipulada compra y con tu traición en favor de su enemigo. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes que sea enceguecido con rabia para que cometa uno de dos costosos errores. Que me desafíe en un corte abierta, en cual caso lo derrotaré sin esfuerzo, o que intente lastimarte o alejarte de mi. Si eso pasa, tendré motivos para retarlo públicamente y además darle un final a su miserable vida."

Los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron, una vez que terminé de anunciar mi plan. Aparentemente no está complacida. "Tan conmovida como estoy de que desees colgarme como carnada ante un grupo de lobos hambrientos, debes darte cuenta que matar a Brolli sólo resolverá una parte de tu problema. Es más querido por las élites de lo que eres tú."

Mi mentón se apretó. Sé que dice la verdad, pero aún estoy enojado para escucharla de ella. "Preocupada sobre mis problemas?" Levanto una ceja burlón, "Pensé que sólo te preocupabas por derrotar a Brolli."

"Bueno, sí," objetó inmediatamente. "Pero, he estado pensando, tal vez podamos salir con un arreglo más generoso entre nosotros. Uno en el cual ambos obtengamos más de lo que podamos haber esperado."

Mi interés se enciende. Tal vez ella haya cambiado de opinión, y desee más entre nosotros que una alianza por negocios. Ciertamente estoy dispuesto a cambiar los estatutos. "Estoy escuchando," anuncio antes de caminar hacia el rincón de la habitación donde dos sillas están ubicadas. Ella tentativamente toma la opuesta a la mía antes de develar su plan.

"Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte no solamente a derrotar a Brolli, sino a destruir la insurgencia la cual está amenazando con tomar la corona."

Río. No puedo evitarlo. "Ese es un impresionante intento, cómo demonios te acreditas con la habilidad para cambiar completamente la mentalidad de toda una especie con un mínimo esfuerzo presionando la tuya?" Sus ojos se fruncieron, y luego se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. La he enojado. No necesito experiencia en juzgar su expresión para estar seguro de eso.

Le toma varios momentos componerse antes de girarse hacia mi, sus ojos llameando mientras explica, "Tu especie es bárbara. Por supuesto que nunca podría superar a uno de los tuyos por la fuerza, pero eso no es lo que estoy ofreciendo. Si la fuerza bruta pudiera resolver este problema, ya la hubieses usado, pero ambos sabemos que no lo hará. No puedes meterle el respeto a la gente. Tu pueblo te ve como un débil en la filosofía fundamental que usas en la vida. No eres como tu padre quien sólo pensaba con sus puños. Tú eres diferente, más inteligente, y aquellos menos inteligentes te temen. Temen que cambies su simple y bestial forma de vida. La única manera en la que vas a cambiar esa imagen es mediante una guerra de mentes. En eso, puedo ayudarte."

Mis dientes están apretados mientras me trago cada insulto que le lanza a mi pueblo y a mí. Es tentador no estar de acuerdo con sus argumentos, pero fundamentalmente sé que tiene razón. Así que en vez de cuestionar sus habilidades, demando, "Y qué es lo que puedes hacer que será de beneficio para mi?"

"Puedo espiar por ti. Cuando los hombres creen que eres muda, son mucho más libres con sus lenguas." Ella regresa a su asiento, una mirada optimista de excitación en su cara. "Puedo trabajar contigo para derrumbar a cada uno de los líderes de la rebelión. Brolli, Nappa - son simples hombres, fácilmente manipulables por una cara bonita. Si purgas sistemáticamente todas las élites que fueron más leales a tu padre, legalmente, sin parecer ser egoístamente vengativo y sin preocuparte por la voluntad de tu pueblo, podrás contener la resistencia. Entre más pronto sea olvidada la era de tu padre, más pronto podrás continuar con la tuya."

Es una oferta tentadora. Tiene razón, los hombres Saiyajín fácilmente caen presa de mujeres con belleza, esa es parte de la razón por la que el comercio de esclavas es tan próspero. Tengo poca duda de que ella pueda encantar, seducir o engañar a cada miembro de la oposición. Podría ser útil, aunque tengo que preguntar exactamente a qué precio, "Y a cambio?"

Sus labios se cerraron mientras su expresión se torna seria. Espero algo como la cabeza de Brolli en una bandeja, pero en vez lo que recibo es mucho más racional. "Quiero mi libertad."

Libertad? Ciertamente es un motivo legítimo para arriesgar su vida como lo planea con su plan, pero tengo que preguntar exactamente a qué grado la desea. "Libertad de ser una mujer consoladora, quieres decir?"

"No," espeta resuelta. "Quiero mi libertad de este planeta. Quiero un pasaje seguro y un pequeño obsequio en dinero para viajar a algún planeta distante donde pueda vivir mi vida en mis propios términos, como tengo el derecho."

Estoy impresionado por su fortaleza, pero no fácilmente movido. Liberarla establecería un peligroso precedente. Tendría que hacerse tranquilamente, involucrando en su mayoría la farsa de su muerte; eso es, asumiendo que esté dispuesto a partir con ella. Si es la mitad de útil como declara, prometerle la libertad podría ser un serio error. Ahora, si fracasa, el tiempo invertido en ella sería una colosal decepción. Tal vez es mejor hacerlo un juego digno del riesgo.

"Está bien, quieres tu libertad; quiero mis puntos en línea. Si llega el día en que el levantamiento haya sido derrumbado, y eres una parte instrumental en esa derrota, haré que Radditz te escolte personalmente al planeta de tu elección donde puedas vivir el resto de tu vida como te plazca." Pauso, tomando un momento para elegir mis palabras con cuidado antes de levantarme, con ella siguiéndome inmediatamente, "Sin embargo, si pruebas ser de poco uso para mi, o los asuntos fracasan en resolverse por sí mismos, debes unirte voluntariamente a mi por el resto de tu vida. Eso significa que cumplirás cada obligación que ponga sobre ti, como sea que llegue en la forma de tu ayuda política, tu compañía intelectual o tus talentos en mi cama. No contendrás parte de ti para mí. Estás de acuerdo?"

Ella no dice nada por un tiempo mientras toma varios y lentos respiros. "Son términos rígidos," dice ella mientras sus ojos dejan los míos. Mantiene su mirada en el piso por unos momentos antes de mirarme. Su respuesta es dicha con una extraña sensación de calma, "Tienes un trato - uno en el cual no tengo duda que terminaré arriba."

Las comisuras de mis labios se levantan mientras escucho su consenso, asegurando que ganaré sin importar el resultado. "Entonces vamos a sellarlo," antes de que tuviera un momento para darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, envuelvo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, y halo sus labios contra los míos. He estado deseando por días revivir la sensación de sus labios contra los míos. Sé que no debo sentir de esta forma, sabiendo quién es ella, sabiendo quién la ha tenido estos últimos cinco años.

Mi sangre se enfría ante la idea, y la halo más fuertemente contra mí. No quiero pensar sobre cómo mi enemigo la ha tenido, cómo la ha usado, y lastimado. "Bulma," susurro su nombre, demandando en silencio que separe sus dientes, para concederme acceso sin necesitar la fuerza. Cuando se rehúsa, desenrollo mi cola de mi cintura, y lentamente la extiendo para rodear su pantorrilla, antes de subirla por la parte trasera de su pierna en espera de distraerla lo suficiente para profundizar mi invasión. Sin embargo, mis intenciones son aplastadas al momento que mi cola se desliza entre sus muslos.

"No!" Me empuja con una fuerza tan sorpresiva que pude hacer poco sino obedecer. Retrocediendo, cruza un brazo por su pecho y el otro por su pelvis mientras se da la vuelta. "Jamás pongas esa cosa dentro de mi," apenas susurra mientras se hunde de rodillas junto a la cama. Su cabeza cae contra el marco mientras se joroba contra el costado. Me toma varios momentos darme cuenta de que se ha referido a mi cola. Tomo nota mental de no usarla con ella en público. Si reaccionaba así, nuestra treta rápidamente sería vista. "Los odio, monos," murmura, y elijo no quedarme y cuestionar su volátil reacción. Su rechazo es lo plano suficiente.

"Vendré a recogerte en dos noches," la promesa es mi última antes de partir de la habitación. La victoria que siento del trato que he hecho con ella rápidamente se ha disipado.

Una vez que la gruesa puerta nos separa, me recuesto contra ella. Siento la repentina urgencia de regresar a su lado, tomar sus brazos con fuerza y ordenarle no mirarme de nuevo con el odio que ha demostrado bajo mi contacto. Pero, rápidamente decido lo contrario. Es una mujer con profundas cicatrices. Conozco ese sentimiento, lo he vivido; aún lo llevo. Su odio por mi pueblo es profundo; lo muestra que se opone a ser manipulada por nuestras colas, la personificación de la raza Saiyajín.

Sin embargo, no permitiré su resistencia a tolerarme por mucho tiempo. Garantizado, tiene sus demonios con quienes luchar, he luchado con muchos de los míos, pero no permitiré que su neurosis interfiera con mis planes para destruir todos aquellos que se oponen a mi. Sus problemas no significan nada para mi. Es un medio para un fin. No olvidaré eso.

Nunca puedo olvidar eso.

------

Continuará…


	7. Lealtad

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 6 - Lealtad

------

"Vas a amar cada minuto de esto," siseo, mientras permanezco desnuda en frente de mi nuevo dueño. "Incluso Brolli nunca tuvo tanto descaro."

"Brolli nunca supo lo que tenía," respondió Vegeta en un medio susurro mientras desliza sus manos desde el nudo que ha atado en mi nuca hacia el centro de mi espina. Bajo un poder propio, mi espalda se arquea, haciendo que mi pecho se presionara contra el suyo. El lado de mi cara está acunado en la curva de su cuello mientras mira mi espalda para atar las dos tiras restantes para el improvisado brassier que ha conseguido para mi. "Una vez que estés unida a mi, seré el que te vista cada mañana." La segunda tira se apretó y luego sentí sus manos deslizarse a mis caderas, "Y te desvista cada noche."

Mis caderas son presionadas contra las suyas. Su erección me perfora. Quiero alejarme, pero mi cuerpo se rehúsa a obedecer. "Termina esto," demando en una voz contenida. Él no responde por varios momentos antes de liberarme finalmente, y camina hacia su cama donde yace la parte inferior del traje que tiene para mi.

La parte superior es suave. Es de una sedosa tela que acaricia mi piel, para lo poco que cubre. Los pantalones son del mismo material azul pálido. Arrodillándose frente a mi, Vegeta baja la prenda hacia el piso para que pueda pararme dentro. Lo hago, e intento desviar la mirada mientras lo siento subirlo lentamente por mis piernas hasta que descansa gentilmente en mis caderas. Parece que sólo puedo compararlo con una falda de la Tierra. Simplemente es más una correa azul con tiras del material azul rodeando mis caderas. El brassier también tiene tiras de tela, aunque más delgadas, colgando por mi abdomen y espalda. Supongo que debo estar agradecida. La prenda cubre más de lo que habría esperado.

"Nunca estaré unida a ti," ahora me tomo el tiempo para objetar su anterior declaración.

Levantando su mirada de mi nuevo traje, me mira con desacuerdo en sus ojos. "Lo veremos," dijo simplemente antes de subir sus manos por el costado de mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar mi cuello. Las usó para halarme hacia él, y luego bajó sus labios para acariciar mi piel.

"No estamos en público todavía," encuentro difícil respirar. "No debes estar haciendo esto."

"Considéralo un calentamiento," sugirió rápidamente, "No te querría paralizada una vez que estés allá afuera." Él me gira con él, y de repente estoy de espalda, en su cama. Se inclina sobre mi y comienza a mover sus labios hacia el valle entre mis senos. Mi mentón empuja en el aire mientras siento su lengua lamer el sudor reuniéndose en mi piel. Muerdo mi labio inferior. Tiene razón. Tengo que estar preparada. Mi tiempo con él me ha malacostumbrado a hablar. Debo recordar que soy muda.

"Su alteza," el repentino sonido de una masculina voz nos interrumpió. Mi cabeza se gira hacia la puerta para ver a Radditz de pie en el pasaje, en armadura justo como está vestido Vegeta. "Verdaderamente siento interrumpir, pero están retrasados," una nota de diversión se esconde en la voz del soldado. No hay nada divertido en la situación.

Después de pensar un momento, Vegeta se separa de mi. Inmediatamente me siento y luego salgo de la cama. Acomodándome, encaro a los dos hombres con mi cabeza en alto. "Vamos a terminar con esto," les siseo a los dos. Esbozando esa molesta sonrisa, Vegeta nos conduce hacia el salón privado donde Brolli, Nappa y diez de sus conspiradores ya ha sido sentados.

Una vez que llegamos a las dos enormes puertas encerrando la habitación, siento un leve escalofrío bajar por mi espina. Ver a Brolli y a Nappa, sentarme ante ellos y actuar como la ramera que no soy es un atemorizante intento. Sólo puedo rezar por ser la mitad de útil como lo prometí. Mi libertad depende de eso. "Estás lista?" Escucho la sombría voz del enorme guardia a mi derecha.

Asintiendo simplemente, observo mientras las puertas se abren, y comienzo a enmascarar lo que puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para mi.

------

"Élites," saludo a mis invitados con falsa sinceridad mientras abro las puertas y comienzo a caminar hacia la cabeza de la mesa rectangular de la que los hombres se han levantado. "Espero que a ninguno le importe que haya traído conmigo a mi más reciente adquisición," alcanzo tras de mi, y halo a Bulma a mi lado. Ella obedece sin titubear. "Se ha vuelto una adicción estos días que la he tenido. Temo que no tengo la fortuna de separarme de ella por cuestión de minutos."

Alcanzo mi asiento - el que alguna vez fue el asiento de mi padre. Tiene una acolchada extensión en cada lado. Mi padre solía mantener una mujer en ambos asientos mientras realizaba sus negocios. De repente no sienta bien conmigo que esté imitándolo en este momento. Le ordeno a Bulma sentarse en uno de los cojines junto a mi. De nuevo obedece sin titubear. Siento el ki de Brolli estallar. No necesito desperdiciar tiempo mirándolo para ver que está enojado.

"Quieres insultarme en este de todos los días, mi rey?" habla Nappa enojado mientras sus ojos viajan hacia Bulma, "Ella estaba destinada para mi."

"Ella estaba destinada para quien la comprara," espeto. "Además, debes saber que todo es justo en la lujuria y la guerra. Sé que mi padre siempre predicó esa filosofía." Deslizo mi mano alrededor de la nuca de Bulma, y luego deslizo mi dedo frente a su pecho para cubrir un amplio seno. Ella se acerca hacia mi, permitiendo mejor acceso.

"Tu padre nunca robó una de mis mujeres!" Nappa se levantó y estrelló su mano en la mesa.

"Y en qué punto exactamente era tuya?"

"Yo se la prometí," habló Brolli finalmente. Ahora vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, sonriendo mientras lo veo mirar a Bulma acalorado. Puedo ver celos envolviendo sus ojos. La acerco más a mi.

"Y en vez te pagué para romper esa promesa. Realmente, Brolli, por qué te importaría con quién termina la mujer? Recibiste tu dinero y te deshiciste de una mujer que no querías más. Deberías agradecerme por tomarla."

"La fornicaste sin mi permiso!" Brolli ahora está de pie, también estrellando su mano en la mesa. "Le ordenaste reunirse secretamente contigo!"

"Eso es lo que te dices?" Me burlo fuertemente. "Odio decepcionarte, Brolli, pero fue ella quien inició nuestro segundo encuentro. Fue ella quien se aferró a mi la mañana siguiente, rogándome en silencio no dejarla después de que fuiste tan amable de entregármela para la noche. Sabes qué es muy asombroso. Para una mujer que no puede hablar, es sorprendente lo fácil que proyecta su odio por ti." Libero una sincera carcajada.

Escuché a Brolli chasquear sus nudillos antes de objetar, "Estás lleno de mierda. Esa mujer nunca fue nada sino un peso muerto en mi cama. Odia nuestra raza. Ella nunca - nunca irá a ti voluntariamente."

"Eso crees?" Siento mi sonrisa profundizarse. Giro mi cabeza hacia Bulma. Reconozco el brillo en sus ojos. Sé lo mucho que odia a este hombre. Quiere humillarlo. Supongo que sólo puedo estar agradecido de que me use para hacerlo. "Qué piensas? Vendrás a mi voluntariamente?" Sus ojos se fijan con los míos, y remuevo mi mano de su seno.

Una vez que es libre se levanta de su asiento y camina frente a mi. Toma mis hombros y los usa como apoyo mientras levanta una pierna y luego la otra para ahorcajarme. Sus rodillas están flexionadas, sus muslos separados ampliamente para mi. Empuja su entrepierna contra la mía. Inmediatamente reacciono. Puedo hacer poco más.

Toma una de mis manos y la lleva hacia sus labios. Muerde la tela extra de mi enguantado dedo medio y lentamente lo saca de mi mano. Tirándolo tras ella, regresa sus labios a mi desnuda carne para asaltarme más completamente. Desliza su lengua sobre cada uno de mis dígitos, mordiéndolos una vez que alcanza la punta, y luego cubre la hendidura con un beso apologético.

Una vez que termina con mi mano derecha, usa el mismo movimiento contra mi izquierda. Mis ojos se cierran momentáneamente mientras cedo a sus suministros. Ciertamente no estoy adecuadamente preparado para este escenario, pero cómo podría haber anticipado una reacción tan intensa de su simple consentimiento? Por supuesto, ignoro el hecho de que su buena voluntad es fingida. Nada arruinará este momento.

Cuando tuvo suficiente de mis dedos, los liberó y lentamente desliza los suyos hacia sus muslos. Separa la tela de la prenda que está usando para que tenga clara vista de ambas de sus cremosas y blancas piernas. Luego reclama mis manos y las coloca en los lados de sus rodillas.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, le permito guiarme lentamente por su cremosa piel hasta que alcanzo sus caderas. Su respiración ahora es intensa, su pecho se levanta y cae a paso intenso. Espero su próximo movimiento, preguntándome en silencio cuánto de esto exactamente es un acto de su parte.

Liberando mis manos alcanza en su espalda y recoge la pila de sus largos mechones azules para descansarlos a un lado de su cuello. Una vez que su cabello está fuera del camino, seductoramente desliza sus dedos alrededor de su garganta hasta que alcanzan las tiras superiores de tela soportando sus senos. Desatándolos, deja caer la cubierta, y su desnudo pecho es descubierto elegantemente a mi. Me toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad contener un gemido de anticipación.

Deslizando su mano derecha por mi cuello, hala mis labios hacia su pecho. No desperdicio tiempo en envolver uno de sus erectos pezones en mi boca. Lo lamo, muerdo y succiono por un tiempo, memorizando la reacción de cada diferente empujón que provoco de ella.

Su espalda se arquea hacia mi, pero su cabeza lentamente se aleja hasta que su mentón está empujando en el aire. Jadea en cortos pero fuertes jadeos. Le doy crédito por el control que tiene sobre sus cuerdas vocales.

"Suficiente!" Brolli finalmente grita, interrumpiendo nuestra demostración mientras deja su asiento y rodea la mesa hacia mi silla. Sacudiendo su apasionado estado, Bulma se inclina hacia mi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho y enterrando su cabeza contra mi hombro. Se aferra contra mi cuerpo como un refugio, pero lo sé mejor. Siento la sonrisa que está escondiendo contra mi pecho. Sabe cómo enfurecer a su antiguo amo.

Rodeando un brazo alrededor de su expuesta espalda, la mantengo bien protegida contra mi mientras esperamos la reacción de Brolli. Para mi sorpresa, no es la que habría esperado. "La has drogado."

La insinuación hace fruncir mis ojos. Por supuesto que el tonto razonaría que la única manera en la que una mujer me escogería sobre él sería si algún químico estuviera perturbando su mente. Su arrogancia - su sentido de superioridad - me recuerda a mi padre. Golpea una poderosa fibra conmigo. "Me temo que no," protesto inmediatamente.

"Ella está completamente alterada de personalidad. Claramente la tienes bajo algún afrodisíaco. Estoy seguro que en este estado tumbaría esa silla sin ti en ella!" Espeta Brolli, soy rápido en avergonzarlo más mientras pongo sus cartas boca arriba.

"Eso piensas?" Desafío, "Lo averiguamos?" Inmediatamente libero a Bulma de mi protección. Colocando mis manos en los brazos de mi silla, indico por que Brolli pruebe su teoría. Le toma un momento avanzar hacia la mujer.

Brolli levanta su brazo para alcanzarla, pero Bulma acerca más su cuerpo al mío, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor más fuertemente. "Ven aquí!" Ordena Brolli. Bulma sacude su cabeza, y luego toma mis brazos uno a la vez y los envuelve a su alrededor una vez más.

Estoy complacido con su actuación hasta que siento sus labios junto a mi oído, y en un amortiguado susurro la escucho, "Por favor, no dejes que me toque." Su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío y me doy cuenta de la extensión de sus habilidades actorales. Ya ha probado su resistencia hacia el hombre. No necesito empujar más su resolución. Además, noto de repente que no quiero.

Atrapo el brazo de Brolli en medio aire antes de que pueda alcanzarla. "Creo que mi punto ha sido hecho. Ahora regresa a tu asiento," le ordeno en tono amenazante.

Brolli titubea, antes de gruñir y luego obedecer. Una vez que comienza su regreso al asiento, bajo mis labios hacia el oído de Bulma, "Estás bien?" Pregunto porque aún siento su cuerpo temblando contra el mío. Por alguna razón, la idea de su nerviosismo me inquieta.

"Déjame ir," escucho su tranquila petición. Mi reacción inicial es no, pero mientras enojar a Brolli ha sido entretenido, tengo asuntos de qué ocuparme, y es claro que nada será hecho con ella distrayendo a cada hombre en el salón - incluyéndome.

"Radditz," le ordeno al hombre a mi lado mientras tomo las tiras del top de Bulma y las amarro. Una vez que está mínimamente cubierta, la ayudo a levantar de mi regazo y le ordeno a Radditz llevarla a mi habitación. Antes de que se separe de mi, se gira y toma mi mentón. Permitiéndole girar mi cabeza, lamió mi mejilla, antes de besarme en el punto bajo mi oído. Escucho la palabra "gracias" murmurada, y rápidamente me doy cuenta que su gesto es doble. La mirada que le disparó a Brolli antes de que Radditz la guiara fuera del salón clarificó la otra.

Una vez que mis únicos dos aliados se fueron, escuché a uno de los silenciosos presentes en el salón preguntar, "Por qué la compraste?" El tono del hombre es sorprendentemente calmado.

"Fue para restregársela a Brolli y a Nappa, o has cambiado de opinión con respecto al Seriichi?" Otro intervino usando un tono similarmente serio.

"Creo que es obvio," espetó Brolli.

Me complace cuando es ignorado por uno de sus aliados. "Todos nos hemos preguntado si tienes el mismo deseo por las mujeres como su padre lo hizo. Su previa condenación pública del comercio de esclavos causó mucha razón para alarma. Pero su reciente compra deshonesta de esta mujer, y su disposición para reunirse con nosotros nos ha hecho pensar si ha cambiado de opinión."

"No es que ninguno de nosotros pueda culparlo," añadió uno nuevo, "Esa claramente será una fina pieza cuando sea golpeada apropiadamente."

El resto del grupo, salvo por Brolli y Nappa, se unieron en carcajadas mientras intento mantener mi compostura. Mi sangre hierve mientras soy obligado a escucharles hablar de mi mujer en semejante - mi mujer? Cuándo comencé a pensar en ella así? "Mi opinión no ha cambiado," espeto, haciéndolos callar a todos. "Aún creo que nuestro uso del Seriichi es una de las prácticas más incivilizadas en la que participamos los Saiyajín. Sin embargo," me molesta tener que hacer concesiones, pero por ahora debo hacerlo para evitar que mis élites me declaren la guerra. No ganarán, pero es muy difícil ser el Rey de un pueblo que está mayormente muerto. "Puedo ver lo difícil que sería acabar con el comercio cuando tales indulgencias pueden ser adquiridas en él."

Escucho más carcajadas y gruñidos de aprobación antes de que Nappa hablara, "El Seriichi sólo era una de nuestras quejas. Aún tenemos muchas más."

"Muchas," añadió Radditz entre dientes.

"Entonces vamos a discutirlas," concedo, pero sólo medio escuchando el resto del diálogo. Brolli y yo estamos involucrados en un encuentro visual que ambos sabemos nos llevará a una confrontación física. Lo he humillado ante sus más leales amigos. Lo he despojado de una de sus mujeres más preciadas. Y aún peor, reconoce que he despertado sus deseos en lo que él cree es un puñado de encuentros, mientras que él ha fracasado durante cinco años.

Sí, Bulma y yo tuvimos razón. Le doy al hombre un día más antes de que use un desafío contra mi.

Entonces mataré al bastardo de una vez por todas, y estaré un paso más cerca para eliminar a mi oposición.

La noción de repente me enerva. Qué si la mujer logra ayudarme a derribar la rebelión? Qué si tengo que mantener mi palabra y liberarla? La posibilidad no sienta bien conmigo, pero intento hacerla a un lado. Podría ser de uso para mi en eliminar a Brolli, pero dudo que tenga mucho propósito más allá de eso.

Sí, tendré mi victoria sobre estos idiotas, y también conservaré a la mujer. Esa idea calienta mi sangre. La mujer me encendió hoy con sus manipulaciones. No puedo comenzar a imaginar lo que sería tenerla finalmente. Esperanzadamente, si las cosas van como las planeo, no tendré que imaginar mucho más.

------

"Fue un gran show el que hiciste," escucho a mi escolta murmurar antes de que la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta se cerrara y asegurara.

Mi entrecejo se levanta mientras me giro para encararlo, "Es necesario asegurar la puerta?"

"No quieres que alguien nos interrumpa mientras hablas, verdad? Tu secreto sería descubierto." De repente soy muy escéptica de sus intenciones mientras el hombre camina hacia mi. No me gusta la mirada en sus ojos. La he visto antes en Brolli, usualmente antes de lanzarme en su cama.

"Creo que esperaré por Vegeta en la habitación adjunta," sugiero y me dirijo en esa dirección, pero no lo logro antes de que Radditz agarre mi brazo.

"Las órdenes de Vegeta fueron que estuvieras en su habitación. Te quedarás aquí." Él no me suelta aún después de recordarme sus órdenes. Inmediatamente estoy al borde.

"Puedo quedarme por mis propios medios," le aconsejo, pero no me suelta. En vez, se acerca más a mi, agarrando mi otro brazo.

"Debes estar necesitando un poco de alivio después de tu interpretación." Miro al hombre para evaluar sus intenciones, pero rápidamente las clarifica con mínima vocalización. "Sé que sí," añade antes de empujar mi estómago contra su erección.

Trago, trato de controlar mi temperamento. Y este es el aliado de más confianza de Vegeta? Malditos Saiyajín. "Bueno, estoy segura que esas grandes manos tuyas pueden resolver tu problema," empujo contra él, y para mi sorpresa inmediatamente me suelta con una carcajada.

"Y qué hay de tu problema?" Él no se acerca a mi mientras pregunta, pero respondo con cautela.

"Si tengo un problema, estoy muy segura que no quieres ser quien lo arregle - no con el temperamento que tiene tu Rey." Creo que si le recuerdo a Vegeta, se retractará. Estoy equivocada.

"Así que me rechazas porque temes de la ira de Vegeta? Una sonora razón de seguro, pero me pregunto si actuarías diferente si pudiera asegurarte que nunca lo descubriría?"

Miro al hombre tan pronto como hace la sugerencia. "Ustedes monos son todos iguales. Sólo quieren una cosa. Bueno, odio decírtelo, pero estoy conmovida por tu tipo disgustante, no gratificante. No te dejaría tocarme mucho más pronto que cualquier otro hombre dentro de tu raza." Eso no es completamente verdad. Si llegara el momento, probablemente escogería a Vegeta primero, pero no quiero a ninguno de estos hombres por la fuerza o la manipulación. Si me acuesto voluntariamente con un Saiyajín, sería bajo mis términos y sólo cuando sea libre.

En otras palabras: nunca.

"A menos que seas apropiadamente motivada, verdad?" Pregunta Radditz malicioso mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se pasea por unos momentos en frente de mi. "Vegeta me dice que te dará tu libertad a cambio de ayudarlo a eliminar a su competencia." Simplemente asiento. Así que conoce los términos de nuestro arreglo. No puedo imaginar su punto. "Esa es una tarea altamente difícil. Una que altamente dudo puedas hacer bien."

Tomo un respiro. De repente tengo una punzante sospecha de saber a dónde va esto. "Escasamente tengo mejores opciones ante mi."

"Ah, mi punto exactamente," él regresa a su lugar justo frente a mi. Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa casi siniestra que me hace querer sacarle sus ojos. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve acceso a una mujer de tu calibre." Él alcanza y acaricia mi cabello. Sólo frunzo mis ojos mientras espero por su propuesta. "Nacido como alguien de clase baja, sólo he tenido acceso a fondos limitados, y además soy mayormente incapaz de comprar más esclavas además de aquellas que cuidan de mi propiedad. Las mujeres - especialmente aquellas como tú - nunca fueron una posibilidad para mi."

"Lo siento terriblemente," mi sarcasmo es inexpresivo mientras zafo mi cabeza de su mano. "Ahora eres un consejero de Vegeta; estoy segura que tu salario es mucho más grande."

"Pero no lo suficiente para una mujer como tú," agarra mi nuca y me hala hacia él. Inhala mi aroma, de la misma manera que Vegeta lo hizo. Mis dientes están apretados. "Por unas cuantas noches contigo, estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo." Mis ojos se fruncen y él separa su cabeza para que pueda mirar sus ojos mientras hace su oferta, "Pasa una hora por siete días en mi cama, y cuando ese tiempo se termine, te sacaré del planeta sin que Vegeta lo sepa."

Siento mi corazón detenerse, "No puedes hacerlo."

"Ruego diferir," insiste. "Vegeta me ha encargado de manejar tu cuidado diario. Tendremos horas cuando seamos libres de la posibilidad de que nos interrumpa. Será muy simple encontrar esa hora cada día, y levemente más difícil sacarte del planeta. Tengo acceso a todas las naves personales de Vegeta. Puedo apagar el rastreador. Si al menos alcanzas una hora de ventaja, entonces ninguna nave en este planeta podrá atraparte o encontrarte."

Sacudo mi cabeza, "Me crees una tonta? Conozco tus intenciones, deseas usarme durante la semana y luego incumplir tu parte del trato."

"Cómo podría hacerlo?" pregunta él rápidamente, "Si yo no cumplo nuestro trato, qué te detendría de decirle a Vegeta de nuestra aventura? Ciertamente me mataría por mi traición."

"Sugieres que creería en mi palabra sobre la tuya," discuto, pero de nuevo está listo para mi.

"Nosotros los Saiyajín tenemos narices sensibles. Si Vegeta te inspecciona apropiadamente, sabría cuál de nosotros estaba diciendo la verdad."

"Y entonces nos mataría a ambos," recuerdo. "Esperas que guarde silencio para salvar mi propia vida."

"O podrías decirle que te violé. Estoy muy seguro que creería este plan." Mis ojos se fruncen. Verdaderamente ha pensado esto.

"Vegeta te matará si me ayudas a escapar."

"Cómo sabría que te ayudé?" preguntó Radditz. "Podrías haber robado la nave sin mi ayuda. Pareces ser una mujer muy recursiva."

Me alejo de él, intentando procesar todo esto. Siete días, siete días y podría tener mi libertad. Seguramente puedo sobrevivir siete horas con este hombre después de sobrevivir cinco años con Brolli. Y tiene razón, cuáles son mis probabilidades de completar mi acuerdo con Vegeta? Espera demasiado, y a cambio gana sin importar qué. Pero con Radditz, también está arriesgando algo. Quién es para detener a Vegeta de retractar su promesa?

Pero cómo puedo traicionarlo? No me importa. Sólo es un Saiyajín - un mono, un animal quien guía esta viciosa manada. Pero, le di mi palabra. Si me retracto, no soy mejor que esos bárbaros quienes matarían a su propia familia si significara que pueden saciar el más básico de los placeres. Pero puedo confiar en que Vegeta mantendrá su palabra? Si la rompe, o yo fallo en mi parte de la tarea, estaré unida a él hasta el día que muera.

"Tienes una respuesta?" Escucho a Radditz preguntarme. Inhalo un espeso jadeo de aire antes de girarme para encararlo.

"No," respondo mínimamente y luego exhalo. Esto era más duro de lo que debió ser.

"No?" repite no sonando ni un poco enojado, sólo genuinamente sorprendido.

"Mucho me ha sido arrebatado desde que fui traída a este planeta, pero mi integridad sólo puede ser sacrificada si lo permito. Le di mi palabra a tu Rey de que lo ayudaría a eliminar a Nappa y a Brolli y a sus aliados, y planeo continuar con ese plan."

"Incluso si eso significa que estarás atada a Vegeta por el resto de tu vida?" preguntó escéptico.

"Si esa es mi maldición, que así sea. No comprometeré mi ética. Eso no me haría mejor que tu raza."

"Ya veo," Radditz asiente antes de pasarme y abrir la puerta hacia la habitación adjunta en la que me he estado quedando. "Las ropas que pediste fueron entregadas en tu habitación temprano. Siéntete libre de ducharte y cambiarte en ellas antes de regresar a la habitación de Vegeta."

Me paralizo en mi lugar. El comportamiento de mi guardia ha cambiado completamente. La lujuria y la falsedad que ha estado proyectando ha desaparecido. El cambio es tan repentino que no puedo evitar sino pensar que su comportamiento es extraño. "A-a dónde vas?" Pregunto mientras lo observo dirigirse hacia la salida.

"Esperaré en el corredor a que Vegeta regrese." Él rápidamente coloca su mano en el panel electrónico que asegura y abre la puerta de Vegeta. Al momento después que sale escucho la puerta cerrarse tras él.

Confundida por la rapidez de su cambio de humor, me encuentro titubeante antes de entrar en mi dormitorio. Pero una vez que reúno la fuerza, agarro uno de los trajes que habían sido entregados. Está hecho en lo que recuerdo fueron mi viejos trajes atléticos. Excepto que el material se siente como la misma tela en la que los Saiyajín tienen hechos sus uniformes.

Tomando un corto respiro, agarro uno de los trajes azules y lo llevo a mi baño. Me desvisto de la horrible prenda en la que me vistió Vegeta y la tiro al piso. Una vez que siento mi cuerpo ser golpeado por el agua, bajo mi mano hacia mi vagina y siento la humedad que se había reunido ahí antes. Mi cabeza se estrella contra la pared de la ducha sintiendo el peso de mi vergüenza.

Vegeta debió haberla olido. Debe haber sabido lo perdida que estaba con él. Hubo momentos cuando estaba en su regazo que olvidé completamente que teníamos una audiencia. Lo había deseado. Deseé por primera vez en mi miserable vida conocer la felicidad del sexo consensual. Por un momento quise ser normal.

De repente noto que hay otra razón por la que tuve que rechazar a Radditz. Sabía que me alejaría de las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir cuando estaba con Vegeta. Por alguna razón él es diferente. No tengo miedo de ser tocada por él. En vez, encuentro momentos en que los anhelo.

Me hundo de rodillas, derrotada por el peso de la realización. Qué está pasándome? Esto es un negocio. Lo ayudo. Me libera, nada más. No puede haber algo más. Él es un Saiyajín - un mono - uno de los bastardos que destruyó mi vida. Es mi enemigo. No puedo olvidar eso.

"Qué atractiva te ves, desnuda y de rodillas."

Libero un horrorizado jadeo mientras mi cabeza gira para ver la puerta de la ducha abrirse con un enojado Saiyajín de pie en su marco.

Me doy cuenta muy tarde que debí quedarme en la conferencia con los brazos de Vegeta cerrados protectoramente a mi alrededor.

------

Continuará…


	8. Hanareru

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 7 - Hanareru

------

"Regresa más pronto de lo que esperaba. Todo salió bien?" Radditz me saluda afuera de mi dormitorio. Desperdicié poco tiempo entrando a mi habitación y cerrándola detrás de nosotros. Brolli salió de la conferencia un poco antes que yo. Tengo que admitir que me sorprendió que no me emboscara una vez que me fui. Tal vez se está tomando su tiempo.

"Creo que será más fácil dividir a Nappa y a Brolli de sus aliados de lo que anticipamos originalmente," respondo rápidamente antes de girarme hacia mi camarada para cambiar a un tema más intrigante que había estado en mi mente desde que mi más reciente adquisición se fue, "Dónde está ella?"

"Fue a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse. Le dije regresar aquí cuando terminara."

Yo asentí, y luego pregunté de lo que no estoy seguro quiera escuchar una respuesta, "Y probaste sus lealtades como lo planeamos?"

Radditz asintió firmemente, "Le hice la oferta de tener una aventura conmigo. Se rehusó, declarando que su sentido ningen de 'integridad' estaba deteniéndola. Insultó a nuestro pueblo en su declaración, pero me siento muy confiado de que en tanto como mantenga su palabra, ella mantendrá la suya."

Siento la expresión de mi cara hundirse. Mantener mi palabra; estoy comenzando a preguntarme si soy capaz de eso. La mujer me tienta en una forma que ninguna otra lo ha hecho. Cuestiono si mi 'integridad' sería probada como la suya si en este momento me enfrentara con tener que liberarla. "Entonces sus nervios ahora están calmados?"

El plan había sido sugerencia de Radditz. Dudaba de la mujer más que yo, pero fui quien accedió. Supongo que necesitaba saber si había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera actuando conmigo, que simplemente estuviera usando todos sus encantos para manipularme para concederle su libertad. La idea me trajo más pena que rabia, una realización que me desestabiliza. "Eso diría," anuncia Radditz, antes de añadir, "pero no envidio su situación. Hay algo en ella. Parece haber casi enloquecido a Brolli y a Nappa. Estando tan cerca a ella, casi podía sentirlo. Me preocupa que pueda sucumbir al mismo hechizo."

"No es posible," frunzo. "Ninguna mujer me hará caer en una trampa."

"Por su bien, espero que tenga razón," anunció Radditz con toda seriedad. "Le dirá del plan, o la dejaremos creer que mi oferta continúa?"

"Deja las cosas como están," decido rápidamente. "Si llegase el día en que sienta el impulso de traicionarme, quiero saber exactamente a dónde huirá."

"Como desee," Radditz se inclina y luego pregunta, "Necesita algo más de mi esta noche?"

"Encuentra a Brolli; determina si está tomando parte en algo de lo que deba saber, y luego repórtamelo." El hombre asiente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. Lo detengo con una pregunta que no planeé vociferar, "Me crees un tonto por esperar para tenerla?"

Veo a Radditz detenerse por el rabillo de mi ojo. Se gira para encararme, "No puedo juzgar una situación con la que no tengo experiencia. Sin embargo, supongo que si estuviera en su posición realmente llegaría a decidir cómo la quiero. Vea la forma en que odia a Brolli después de cinco años de ser tomada contra su voluntad. Si su opinión sobre usted significa poco o nada, entonces supongo que sería tonto esperar. Pero, si está esperando el momento oportuno en espera de ganar su buena voluntad, entonces no creo que pueda llamarlo tonto. Creo que hoy vimos la mujer apasionada que tiene el potencial de ser cuando acepta. Estoy muy seguro que preferiría esa posibilidad por encima del 'peso muerto', como creo que Brolli la describió."

La imagen de ese bruto sobre ella, dentro de ella, hace congelar mi sangre. Quiero que el hombre sufra más que nunca, pero Radditz tiene razón, no quiero volverme como él. Soy mejor que él. "Eso será todo, Radditz," despido a mi asociado sin más discusión. Inconscientemente me giro hacia la habitación adjunta, dudo en entrar. Necesitamos discutir lo que pasó hoy, pero hay una fuerte posibilidad de que esté escasamente vestida de la ducha. No estoy seguro que pueda confiar en mi para mantener mis manos lejos de ella cuando sea confrontado con semejante vista.

Tomando un profundo respiro, me digo que no permitiré que mi libido dirija mis acciones. Sin embargo, la punzante visión de Bulma desnuda, acostada en su cama, invitándome hacia ella hace más difícil enfocarse, al menos hasta que finalmente entro a la habitación para ser saludado con una vista que es escalofriantemente diferente.

"Hola, Vegeta, hemos estado esperando por ti." La inesperada imagen de Brolli me saluda en un tono condescendiente. El bastardo está sentado en la enorme cama centrada en la habitación. Su atrevida intrusión a una habitación privada mía, acompañado con la arrogante sonrisa aplastada en su rostro es más que suficiente para enviarme a volar por la habitación en un violento ataque. Sin embargo, el "nosotros" al que alude Brolli, me mantiene en mi lugar, "Que pena que no observaras mi partida de la reunión con más cuidado. Un Rey debería saber mejor antes que dejar a su enemigo abandonar su línea de visión por un simple minuto. Mira ese minuto qué diferencia significa para nuestra pequeña ningen."

Mis ojos se bajaron de los de Brolli para aterrizar en los de Bulma. Su cuerpo está atrapado entre sus piernas. Una de sus grandes manos rodea su garganta mientras la otra se envuelve alrededor de su cintura. Su desnuda piel está húmeda. Su cabello está mojado. Reúno que aún debió estarse bañando cuando Brolli entró en la habitación. Estoy preocupado por su tratamiento en mi ausencia, pero su expresión es difícil de leer. Aunque la mujer no parece asustada por fuera, sus ojos divulgan un nerviosismo que falla en cubrir su preocupación.

"No hay 'nosotros', Brolli. La mujer es mía, suéltala en este instante o-"

"O qué?" Brolli me reta. "La fornicarás en frente de mi esta vez, Vegeta? Intentarás humillarme más al mostrarme cómo has domado su cuerpo completamente? Pudiste tener éxito en alimentar mi furia, pero no estoy seguro que los efectos sean falsos."

"Creo que ya probé lo contrario," no puedo creer que el hombre esté provocando la misma discusión una vez más. "La mujer no está bajo la influencia de nada no natural."

"De verdad?" mi adversario se atreve a cuestionarme. "Porque estoy dispuesto a apostar mi vida a que has estado induciendo su atracción a ti."

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se esboza en mis labios. Su vida es exactamente lo que le costará esta transgresión. "Me alegra escuchar eso, porque me has dado motivos para matarte públicamente. Irrumpes en mi dormitorio, acosas mi propiedad, la propiedad del Rey, y te atreves a estar aquí ordenándome como si tuvieras control en esta situación? Semejante irrespeto llama una batalla a muerte, y ambos sabemos que yo seré el vencedor."

"Si peleamos, tal vez, pero no habrá desafío. Estoy totalmente dentro de mis derechos para impugnar tu integridad, lo cual es exactamente lo que planeo hacer." Soltando la garganta de Bulma por un momento, Brolli alcanza en el cuello de su uniforme para sacar un pequeño recipiente. "Nappa me dio este pequeño obsequio. Aunque no soy muy familiar con él, estoy seguro que tú no. El químico en este recipiente es conocido como Hanareru. Los hombres que son incapaces de dominar apropiadamente a sus mujeres lo usan. Viaja rápidamente por el torrente sanguíneo, induciendo un estado de irracional excitación enfocado solamente en la primera persona en la que el sujeto pone sus ojos después de ingerir la droga. Un remedio fascinante, debo decir. Aunque prefiero una reacción natural de mis mujeres, puedo entender cómo necesitarías estimular a las tuyas. Estoy seguro que protege tu ego."

Mis dientes rechinan audiblemente, "Crees que le di eso a la mujer?"

"Sí," confiesa Brolli. "Nappa y yo sentimos que ese es el caso. Así que he venido a probarte el fraude que sé que cometiste. Le diste a la mujer la droga antes de entrar a la conferencia. Explica su atracción hacia ti y el rechazo hacia mi esta tarde."

"Estás equivocado," refuto inmediatamente. "No sufriré más por tus acusaciones. Suelta a la mujer, y prepárate para tu castigo."

"Mis acusaciones se volverán un hecho una vez que complete mi experimento." Abruptamente Brolli gira a Bulma en sus brazos. Echando hacia atrás su cabeza, mete dos dedos en su boca para forzar su quijada. Una vez que ha ganado acceso, abre el recipiente y vacía su contenido por la garganta de la mujer. Después de liberar unos ahogados sonidos, Bulma colapsa momentáneamente en los brazos del bruto, "Ahora veremos quién será deshonrado."

Como si de repente estuviera muy paralizado para moverme, permanezco inútil mientras observo a Bulma recobrar lentamente su foco. Con una ternura que me enerva, Brolli acuna a la mujer en su regazo. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello mientras anima afectuoso, "Despierta, Aioro." Escuchar su apodo me hace apretar mis puños. Mentalmente me grito atacar al hombre, para detener esta locura antes de que la prueba de Brolli dé resultados que serían completamente para mi detrimento. Sin embargo, algo me mantiene en mi lugar. Es un temor no natural de que si ataco al hombre, lastimaré a la mujer.

Los ojos de Bulma ahora rojos y dilatados se abren completamente. Su línea de visión está llena con Brolli. Para mi horror, la droga parece hacer exactamente lo que prometió el hijo de perra mientras veo a la mujer presionar sus labios en el cuello de su antiguo amo. Sus manos se deslizan por su pecho, intentando remover su traje y armadura. De esta victoria, Brolli levantó su mentón para sonreírme. La furia que ahora estoy exhibiendo debe parecerle una confirmación de su declaración, y aún mi rabia no me desvía de mi complicado predicamento. Mi rabia viene de la vista de Bulma reaccionando a otro hombre; un hombre que, estando inalterada en personalidad, se odiaría por tocar voluntariamente.

"Suficiente!" Grito, incapaz de observar más la escena. Para mi sorpresa la reverberación de mi voz parece tocar una cuerda en Bulma mientras detiene sus manos y gira su cabeza para mirarme. A través de la niebla de su inducido estado, veo un momento de realización destellar por sus ojos.

"Aioro," Brolli agarra su mentón como si notara de repente que la droga no es tan prueba como quería creer. "Concéntrate en mi; yo seré quien cure tu dolor." Él deslizó su mano hacia el centro de su estómago para cubrir un seno. Ella reacciona con una mueca incierta, como si su mente y cuerpo estuvieran enviándole dos mensajes completamente diferentes. Inmediatamente intento tomar ventaja de su confusión.

"Bulma," uso su verdadero nombre, en un esfuerzo por llevarla a una semblanza de racionalidad. Con esa simple palabra, su cuerpo se gira del de Brolli y hacia el mío. Estira un brazo lentamente en mi dirección, y rápidamente lo tomo antes de que Brolli tenga una oportunidad de reaccionar. En menos de un respiro la mujer ha envuelto su cuerpo alrededor del mío: sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas, sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho y su rostro contra mi cuello. Rápidamente me vuelvo una ciega combinación de victorioso, excitado y extrañamente contento.

La tentación es fuerte para colocar a la mujer en el piso, desgarrar mi uniforme y sumergirme en sus profundidades, pero no permito que mi pasión me domine. Debo tratar con mi audiencia primero. "Cómo la llamaste?" Brolli se pone de pie, claramente sorprendido por la habilidad de una simple palabra para domar las pasiones de esta frágil mujer.

"Su nombre," respondo mínimamente. Necesito terminar la conversación sin demora. Mi mente está muy absorbida en la lujuria de la mujer para pensar bien. "Creo que ahora sabes a quien quiere verdaderamente, y desafortunadamente para ti, esta confirmación te costará la vida. Peleamos esta noche, Brolli." No desperdicio más aliento en declarar mi victoria.

Después de una larga y oscura mirada a su antiguo premio, Brolli levantó amenazador su mirada hacia mi. "Esto no ha terminado," previó él antes de salir de la habitación. Debería estar preocupado sobre lo que puede planear después, pero en el momento todo en lo que pienso es la mujer cargada eróticamente en mis brazos.

"Bulma," intento calmar su voracidad mientras la cargo a la ducha en el baño. Poniendo el agua tan fría como fuera posible, me detengo bajo el congelado líquido con ella, esperando apagar la llama entre nosotros.

"Vegeta," ella susurra mi nombre tan anhelante, tan seductora, siento mi excitación reconstruir la poca potencia que el agua fría había disipado. "Te necesito," me dice mientras retira mis guantes. "Por favor," ruega mientras coloca mis manos sobre sus senos. No puedo evitar tomarlos mientras mi frente se estrella contra la pared contra la que la sujeto. "Sí," su cálido aliento cosquillea mi garganta mientras se inclina para lamer mi suave piel. "Tienes las manos más suaves," halaga mientras las cubre con las suyas; guiando mi ritmo al paso que prefiere.

Una vez que parezco dominar el ritmo, suelta mis manos para agarrar mi capa. Con un poder que me sorprende, retira la prenda. Luego arrastra sus uñas por mi armadura. Para su decepción, tengo que soltar sus senos para ayudarla a remover las duras barreras. En el proceso la ayudo a bajar mi traje hacia mi cintura antes de regresar a mis atenciones. "Tus labios… usa tus labios," jadea. Siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espeso cabello mientras hala mi rostro hacia su pecho. Sin pensarlo la obligo mientras mi boca envuelve lo que puede de un amplio montículo. Lo beso, lamo y muerdo; cada acción produce un sonido diferente de ella, cada sonido me lleva a un nivel más profundo de pasión del que pronto temo no podré regresar.

"Bulma," casi maldigo su nombre mientras intento recuperar mi postura. Tan dispuesta como lo está en este momento, tan desesperado como lo estoy en este momento, las consecuencias de mis acciones no están perdidas para mi. Si tomo a la mujer ahora, mientras no tengo su verdadero consentimiento, perderé cualquier oportunidad de tenerla en la forma que estoy seguro la quiero: voluntariamente, completamente y sin ninguna duda. Tomarla ahora no me haría mejor que Brolli, y tan placenteras como podrían ser para los dos las siguientes horas de su adicción, el odio que crearía mañana no valdría tan breve recompensa.

"Qué demonios me has hecho, mujer?" Siseo contra su hombro antes de levantar una de mis manos en el aire. Rápidamente estrello el borde contra un punto de presión en su cuello. Su cuerpo tambaleó en mi abrazo inmediatamente. "Por suerte para ti, dormir será remedio suficiente para tu dolor," gimo celoso. Mientras, levanto a la mujer en mis brazos para cargarla a su habitación. La ironía de la situación me golpea. Esta mujer está planeada como mi esclava de placer, para proveer a mi cuerpo con una liberación física y para servirme en cualquier forma que lo vea. Y aún, estoy aquí con una desatendida erección; soy el que está abasteciéndola: acostándola en la cama; colocando las cobijas a su alrededor y revisando su pulso para asegurarme de que no está seriamente lastimada. "Qué me has hecho?" Reverbero mientras observo su sonrojada figura durmiendo tranquilamente.

Cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama, me tomo violentamente. Alejo mis frustraciones a un paso rudo y rápido. La imagen de la angelical mujer durmiendo y el fuerte aroma de su excitación aún llenando el aire me lleva al extremo con mínimo esfuerzo. Brevemente contemplo cómo mi padre debe estarse burlando de mi en el Infierno. Una hermosa, excitada e inconsciente mujer está acostada en la cama ante mi, y debo recurrir a satisfacerme. Debe sentirse vindicado por cada insulto que ha dirigido contra mi.

Tomando profundos respiros para intentar recuperar mi compostura, pienso en temas que fácilmente enfrían mi excitación. Aunque me debe alegrar que la mujer me haya provisto con la oportunidad para matar legítimamente a Brolli bajo el escrutinio del público, su ayuda ha llegado con un precio. No confiaría en mi para protegerla más. Dejé que Brolli la encontrara. En los breves minutos que estuvo sola con él, podría haber cometido cualquier número de atrocidades contra ella.

De repente me doy cuenta que ese era el resultado para el que la había destinado. Debí haber sabido que Brolli iría tras ella. Debí haberle ordenado a Radditz estar protegiéndola en vez de probar sus lealtades. Ya lo había probado en el salón de conferencias. Vi la mirada en sus ojos cuando Brolli se enfureció con rabia. No fue un acto. Odia al hombre por lo que le ha hecho, y tiene cada razón para trabajar conmigo para destruirlo.

Debo confiar en ella.

"Señor!" Escucho la voz de Radditz llamar por mi mientras se precipita en mi habitación. "Localicé a Brolli, él-" el hombre se detuvo en seco mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre la escena ante él. "Entonces estaba diciendo la verdad," su tono es sombrío antes de mover su mirada hacia mi. "Encontré a Brolli con Nappa en los campos de entrenamiento. Estaban maldiciendo sobre su fracaso para desmentir tu dominio en su antigua esc- Vegeta?" Radditz interrumpió su tren de ideas cuando me vio levantarme de mis rodillas y pasarlo. "A dónde va?"

"Mata a todo lo que se acerque a ella," advierto antes de dirigirme hacia mi dormitorio. "Me voy a bañar, a cambiar y luego a hacer los arreglos para la ejecución de Brolli esta noche." No ofrezco más explicación antes de desaparecer en la próxima habitación. Me digo que estoy dejando a Bulma en manos de Radditz porque me preocupa mi tentación alrededor de la mujer, pero en mi mente sé que no es la única razón.

Reconozco el río de cobardía que corre en mi. Temo enfrentar a la mujer después de esto. Temo ver sus ojos abiertos, y presenciar la indiferencia que sentirá por las muchas formas en que he logrado fallarle en tan corta cantidad de tiempo.

------

"Ten cuidado al sentarte," me advierte Radditz mientras tomo su mano para estabilizarme. Después de un momento inicial de confusión, mi mente se llenó con imágenes de Brolli interrumpiendo mi ducha, sacándome del baño y lanzándome en la cama. Temí que hubiese venido a violarme una vez más, pero para mi sorpresa tenía otros planes. Me drogó. Me hizo desearlo, pero no exclusivamente. La voz de Vegeta disparó algún tipo de antídoto para el narcótico, porque me giré hacia él.

Me lancé hacia él.

El peso de la realización envió una enferma sensación por todo mi cuerpo. "Debo bañarme," declaro brevemente antes de poner mi cuerpo de rodillas y gatear hacia el lado opuesto de la cama donde Radditz está también. Cierro la puerta tras de mi antes de meterme en el recuadro. Tan pronto como el agua golpea contra mi, siento mis rodillas ceder mientras me hundo en el piso. Mi cabeza cae contra una pared lateral mientras mi mente reflexiona en mi libertino comportamiento. Mis brazos se levantan para cubrir mis senos mientras recuerdo las manos y labios de Vegeta contra ellos.

"Cómo pude…?" Contemplo mientras una de mis manos se desliza por mi estómago para alcanzar la unión entre mis muslos separados. Pasión seca mancha mis piernas, mientras intento lavar la pena. Metiendo dos dedos en mi aún húmeda vagina, rudamente intento lavar los restos de mi humillación.

La oscura realización lentamente me horroriza de que mi reacción hacia Vegeta está plagándome más de lo que sentí por Brolli. Cualquier atracción que dirigí hacia mi enemigo fue sin duda el resultado de la droga. Pero con Vegeta- no puedo entender por qué, si fui lo fuerte suficiente para rechazar a Brolli, no podría hacer lo mismo con Vegeta?

No sé por cuánto tiempo me senté en el piso de la ducha preocupada con esa pregunta antes de finalmente decidir ponerme de pie y terminar de bañarme apropiadamente. Luego salgo de la ducha y envuelvo una muy pequeña toalla alrededor de mi torso. Mi próximo paso me lleva a regresar al dormitorio donde encuentro a Radditz de pie en medio de la habitación.

Para mi sorpresa tiene uno de los horrorosos trajes con los que los hombres Saiyajín les gusta decorar a sus posesiones. "Necesitas ponerte eso si planeas salir en público para observar a Vegeta matar a Brolli esta noche."

Mi pecho se aprieta. Sí, ahora recuerdo vagamente a Vegeta nivelar tal promesa contra Brolli. "Está bien," agarro el traje. "Lo usaré." No lo pienso dos veces antes de soltar mi toalla y meterme en la prenda. Es de dos piezas. La parte inferior son unos pantalones cortos, con líneas diagonales rodeando mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo. La parte superior es simplemente una tira de tela negra para cubrir mis senos. Mientras halo las tiras tras de mi, encuentro un problema en el intento.

"Te gustaría que te ayudara?" Radditz avanzó para hacerlo, pero me alejé de él.

"Mantén tus manos lejos de mi," espeto más forzosamente de lo que planeé.

"Déjanos, Radditz." Una nueva voz entró mientras me doy la vuelta para ver a Vegeta de pie en el marco de la puerta. "Espera en el corredor," le dice al hombre antes de que el cambio de mi guardia sea completado. Mantengo mi espalda hacia Vegeta, sin embargo. No quiero mirarlo.

"Ah," mi espalda se arquea mientras siento mis manos contra ella. "No lo hagas," intento alejarme de él antes de que pueda tomar las tiras. No sorprendentemente, soy muy lenta.

"Cálmate," me dice en su voz más profunda. "No te lastimaré," promete mientras cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho y le permito terminar. Es muy lento completando la tarea. Mi espalda se tensa mientras sus dedos continúan deslizándose contra mi piel. Recuerdos anteriores hacen eco por mi psique, enviando escalofríos por mi espina, que debió reconocer. "Pronto pelearé con Brolli."

"Lo sé," respondo tranquilamente.

"Lo mataré," añade.

"Me alegra que obtengas todo lo que querías." Siento las tiras seguras e inmediatamente me muevo para alejarme. Me detiene al tomar mi brazo.

"Mírame," ordena. Bajo un poder suyo, mis ojos se fijan con los suyos. Para mi asombro, traiciona más emoción de la que había esperado. "Yo… siento permitirle a Brolli alcanzarte." Su sinceridad me impresiona, igual la sobria elección de palabras. Sin embargo, en este momento, no estoy de humor para perdonar.

"Fue el señuelo. Brolli lo pescó. Tú ganas." Suelto mi brazo de su agarre. "No me sermonees al actuar como si te preocupara lo que me costó, cómo me humilló. Tenemos un trato. No lo confundamos con algo más." Mi tono debió ser más rudo de lo que me di cuenta porque la expresión en su rostro ahora es reservada.

"Tienes mi palabra; no más daño físico sufrirás por tanto tiempo como estés bajo mi protección." Rabia flota en sus ojos mientras sus puños se aprietan. Infortunadamente, no puedo decir si su rabia está dirigida a sí mismo o a mi.

"No puedes prometer eso," discuto rápidamente. Deseo que sí, pero ambos lo sabemos mejor.

"Después del ejemplo que haré de Brolli hoy, te aseguro, ningún hombre se acercará a ti." La vehemencia en su voz casi me hace querer creerle. Pero no. Sé con quién estoy tratando.

"Eso te incluye?" Me atrevo a preguntar. Su reacción a mis palabras es dolorosa, pero continúo, "Si realmente quieres asegurar mi seguridad, podrías liberarme esta noche." Pauso. Cuando no responde, asiento con mi cabeza. "Está bien, no lo creí." Me giro para alejarme de él, pero sus palabras me detienen antes de llegar lejos.

"Tendrás tu libertad, mujer. Ya has completado una parte de nuestro trato. No dudo que tengas éxito en el resto."

Mis brazos se envuelven a mi alrededor mientras suspiro incrédula, "Y si estás equivocado?"

Él está detrás. Siento su aliento contra mi cuello. "No soy Brolli," me informa mientras sus dedos tocan mis hombros. Está esperando porque los retire. No lo hago. Sus movimientos son lentos, cautelosos. No les temo. "Nunca me forzaría en ti." Sus dedos lentamente se expanden hasta que cada una de sus manos está plana contra mis hombros. "Sólo tendré una mujer en mi cama que venga voluntariamente. Pienso que mis acciones de hoy te probaron eso." Él tira de mis hombros y me hala contra su pecho. Su cuerpo es duro, cálido, seguro. Brolli no puede tocarme mientras esté con este hombre. Nadie puede. "Tendrás tu liberad, de una forma u otra."

Quiero creerle. Desesperadamente, quiero que todo sea verdad. Así que pretendo que lo es. Giro mi cuerpo y escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su torso, bajo el calor de su capa. Siento sus manos envolverse alrededor de mi espalda mientras me hala contra él.

Consuelo.

No lo había sentido en tanto tiempo. Apenas recuerdo lo mucho que significa ser abrazado. Podría no ser real, pero es suficiente para engañar a mis sentidos. "Quiero creerte," susurro contra su garganta.

Su mentón se mueve hacia mi. "Soy un hombre de palabra," promete. Me encuentro confiando en su sinceridad, pero no en su resolución. Jura que mantendrá su palabra, pero incluso Radditz me advirtió que no puedo estar segura que este hombre continuará con su parte del trato cuando no hay nada obligándolo a hacerlo. Sólo tengo su palabra en qué creer. Deseo que fuera más. "No soy Brolli," me golpea con una declaración de tal vehemencia que deduzco que está suplicándome que entienda algo de suma importancia. "No soy Brolli," insiste por tercera vez. Esas cortas palabras están empacadas con un significado que no estoy dispuesta a enfrentar. No puedo, no ahora.

Cuando parece satisfecho de que al menos haya comprendido las bases de su confesión, me libera y se gira hacia la salida. De repente me encuentro incapaz de dejarlo partir con la última palabra en el asunto. "Espero por nuestra salvedad," llamo tras él. "Pero no creo que me hará olvidar quiénes son tú y tu pueblo." Él se detiene en seco por un momento, su espalda tensa, su cabeza girándose levemente hacia mi. Creo por un momento que pueda responder, pero no lo hace. En vez completa el resto de su camino en silencio hasta que está fuera de la habitación.

Un minuto después, Radditz regresa. Avisa que brevemente me escoltará a observar la batalla, donde no dejará mi lado. De nuevo, sus palabras están destinadas a ser un consuelo para mi, pero no lo son. Y de repente me doy cuenta que no es porque le tenga poca confianza a los Saiyajín, sino porque la única persona en la que he encontrado consuelo justo salió de la habitación cargando mi parcial censura sobre sus hombros.

------

Continuará…

------

**Traducción**: Hanareru - Desprendimiento


	9. Terminación

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 8 - Terminación

------

La arena está llena con Saiyajínes gritando. De repente me alegra que Brolli nunca me hubiese arrastrado a las ejecuciones públicas por las que estos monos son tan notorios. Nada elaborado, sólo una milla de campo rodeada por apestosos y enojados Saiyajín esperando observar su pasatiempo favorito, el asesinato. Pero por primera vez estoy tan excitada de atestiguar sangre como un Saiyajín infante en su primera misión de purga. La muerte de mi antiguo amante finalmente está aquí.

Las festividades comienzan cuando Vegeta entra al centro de la arena. Radditz me informa que la noticia de la inminente ejecución de Brolli se regó como fuego. Es venerado como el más fuerte dentro de las élites, posiblemente habiendo sobrepasado al anterior Rey Vegeta. Muchos creen que la batalla será menos decisiva que cuando Vegeta reclamó la corona.

Radditz y yo estamos en el palco privado de Vegeta. Observamos, en mi caso sólo observo desde que mis oídos no son lo sensible suficiente para distinguir lo que Vegeta declara. Sin embargo, escucho maldecir claramente a la multitud a mi alrededor. Algunas son generalidades bárbaras.

"Mátalo!"

"Sí, acábense mutuamente!"

Otros son más específicos en los resultados que prefieren.

"Muéstrale a nuestro tan llamado rey de qué está hecho una élite, Brolli!"

"Haz que ese bastardo pague por pensar que está sobre la ley, alteza!"

Añadiendo vistas del caso algunos luchan por estallar a nuestro alrededor. Bajo circunstancias normales debería estar atemorizada por el verdadero peligro rodeándome, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es en Vegeta y Brolli. La suya es la única batalla que significa algo para mi.

Gruño en frustración cuando Vegeta comienza un corto intercambio con Brolli que no puedo distinguir. Sólo puedo imaginar a los dos hombres provocándose mutuamente. Su odio es profundo, mayormente porque físicamente son rivales, y nada eleva el nivel de testosterona de un hombre Saiyajín que una pelea por las habilidades de uno en el campo de batalla.

Eventualmente Vegeta dice algo que enfurece a Brolli. Eleva su poder y ataca al Rey. Golpea duro a Vegeta, enviándolo a volar por la arena. Me siento, todo mi cuerpo tenso con temor mientras la escena se desarrolla. Ese temor debe ser visible en mi rostro, porque Radditz me asegura absolutamente, "Él saldrá victorioso. No lo dudes."

La seguridad de Radditz hace poco para calmarme mientras observo a Vegeta ponerse de pie. Eleva su poder y luego se lanza hacia Brolli. De repente estoy dividida entre querer presenciar el último respiro de Brolli, versus no tener que presenciar a Vegeta soportando una golpiza propia. Me encuentro alternando entre mirar el encuentro y desviarme.

Mucho antes mi estómago comienza a doler. Bajo mi cabeza, cubriendo mi boca. Siento la mano de Radditz en mi espalda. "Qué pasa?"

"No sé." Sacudo mi cabeza. Después de todas las atrocidades que he presenciado por años, pensé que podría soportar ver el asesinato de Brolli. Quiero verlo, necesito verlo, pero por alguna razón me inclino, sintiendo bilis en mi garganta. "Creo que voy a enfermar."

"No te ves muy bien." Me informa Radditz, antes de ayudarme a levantar. "Puedes estar teniendo algún tipo de reacción a la droga que Brolli te dio. Necesitas ser examinada. Te llevaré al médico."

"No, no puedes." Intento detenerlo. "Tengo que ver esto. Tengo que verlo morir! Tengo derecho a eso!"

"Estoy seguro que Vegeta podrá contar los sucesos con gran detalle una vez que termine. En este momento, querría que viera por tu salud." Abro mi boca para objetar, pero en vez termino desviando mi cabeza cuando la última comida que disfruté regresa en una forma menos agradable. "Definitivamente vas a ser examinada." Radditz me levanta en el aire y parte por una salida discreta en la arena.

Mientras comenzamos a alejarnos más y más de una ejecución por la que he esperado cinco devastadores años, no puedo evitar sentir mis ojos aguarse. Por tanto tiempo he soñado con la muerte de Brolli. Cómo el destino podría ser tan cruel para detenerme de presenciarla finalmente?

------

"Tuviste suficiente?" Me burlo. Él da una buena pelea, pero el bastardo no es oponente para mi. Cualquiera que crea lo contrario es un tonto.

Se lanza hacia mi una vez más, y respondo al nivelar un rápido golpe hacia su garganta, deteniendo su habilidad para hablar. La simetría de silenciar a Brolli antes de su fallecimiento parece ajustarse después de la jaula de silencio en la que atrapó a Bulma por cinco años. Mucho de mi quiere que este hombre sufra. Tengo mis propios motivos para odiarlo, pero ahora también me encuentro aplicando las razones de Bulma.

Mi cuerpo tiembla; mi ki se eleva mientras pienso en el sufrimiento que ha inflingido en ella. Sudor humedece mi piel mientras me permito un respiro antes de mi próximo ataque. Estoy jugando con él. Lo sabe. La multitud lo sabe. Animan por eso. Vinieron por un espectáculo; estoy dándoselo con cada momento que le permito vivir a mi adversario.

Mis ojos regresan hacia el palco real donde Radditz y Bulma están sentados. Me sorprendo cuando lo encuentro vacío. A dónde demonios irían en un momento como este? Un puño golpea mi rostro y caigo. Nunca debí dejar mi guardia baja, ni por un momento. Me giro, devolviendo el golpe. Brolli se tambalea, y regreso a mi previa provocación desde que se atrevió a golpearme distraído.

"Ella es agradable y cálida por dentro. Suave, lisa, húmeda, la forma en que _me _suplica llenarla…" Fabrico el recuerdo. Te mata saber que soy a quien verdaderamente desea, no es así? Saber que soy para ella lo que siempre quisiste ser. La pequeña esclava que no pudiste domar se derrumba completamente bajo mi simple caricia." Ataco fútilmente. Me aburro con mi desperdicio de esfuerzo. Quiero terminar esto, pero no antes de declarar claramente por qué está muriendo.

Mi mano se envuelve alrededor de su garganta. Está de rodillas ante mi. "Debo decirte, Brolli, estoy levemente sorprendido por tus acciones. Tu obsesión es tan potente por esta mujer que estás dispuesto a arriesgar morir para poseerla una vez más. Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es?"

Sus labios se separan, no puede hablar, pero puedo leer las palabras que está murmurando. "Era mía!" jura demente el hombre. Mis labios se curvan en disgusto. Eso es en todo en lo que puedes pensar? Verdaderamente es una vergüenza para nuestra raza. No puedo imaginar lo que habría pasado si se vuelve de conocimiento universal lo fácil que una mujer extraterrestre puede atrapar a uno de nuestras élites.

"No, Brolli, su cuerpo era tuyo," intenté aconsejarlo de la verdad en su último minuto de vida. "Esa fue la única parte de ella que tuviste, pero nunca más. La haré olvidar que exististe." La expresión en el rostro de Brolli cambió, y me doy cuenta que está comenzando a entender el desastre que ha hecho para él, la locura que ha creado para él. Sin embargo, es muy tarde.

Reúno mi ki y lo libero en un espectáculo que tiene asombrada a la multitud. Cuando el polvo se aclara, veo el cuerpo de Brolli caer al suelo. El agujero que he dejado en su pecho es prueba de su muerte. "Tomen nota de esto!" Le grito a la multitud una vez que recupero mi aliento, "No mostraré piedad por el irrespeto. Lo que poseo no está para ser tocado! Soy su rey. Soy mejor, y no toleraré la insurrección!" Mis ojos vuelan hacia Nappa, quien ha presenciado la masacre desde la primera fila.

Él es el próximo en mi lista y lo sabe. No lo tendré intentando la locura de Brolli. "No te equivoques, no soy como mi padre. He usado a este hombre para probarles un punto. Somos una raza de guerreros, no rameras. Uno de la élite fue derrotado por una obsesión con una esclava! Una maldita esclava! Y todos cuestionan mi disgusto por el Seriichi. Miren lo que está haciéndonos. Miren lo que está haciéndole al orgullo de nuestro pueblo!" Por qué no hacer una jugada política ahora que tengo su temerosa atención?

"Nos callarías a todos?" Nappa se atrevió a preguntar. Me ataca políticamente cuando sabe que no puede hacerlo físicamente. "Brolli fue un caso exclusivo. Si algo fue esa maldita mujer! Ella es una especie de bruja. Deberías _matarla_." Unos silbidos llegaron de unos pocos hombres tras él. Por un momento me preocupo de que la conversación esté dirigiéndose en una dirección que no pueda controlar, hasta que una nueva voz entró en el campo.

"Él no es un caso exclusivo!" una femenina voz me grita desde atrás. Me giro para ver a una mujer Saiyajín avanzar. "El padre de dos de mis hijos posee una esclava que ha estado arrastrándolo de sus bolas desde que la compró. Está tan obsesionado que cuando traté de matarla, me golpeó. Favoreció a una sucia extraterrestre sobre mi! Sobre _mi_! Una mujer Saiyajín de sangre pura!"

"Mi marido ha hecho lo mismo!" Escucho a otra mujer hablar. Me giro para encararla. "Estoy enferma de pelear con débiles por la atención de mi marido cuando no puedo salir y comprar un hombre para mi en el Seriichi. No podemos darnos gusto como pueden ustedes, lujuriosos!"

"Hay una razón para eso. Las superamos en número cinco a uno. No necesitan hombres importados!" una voz masculina gritó desde la multitud. De una vez un debate se abre. Lo encuentro interesante. De repente tengo curiosidad de si la razón por la que mi raza está tan obsesionada con el Seriichi simplemente es una cuestión de necesidad sexual o una atracción más peligrosa para nuestra raza de lo que había imaginado inicialmente.

"Suficiente!" Rujo, la multitud se silencia. "Nuestras mujeres serán escuchadas."

"Oh, las escuchamos bien. Pero lo que quieren es una locura! Acabar con el Seriichi? Librarnos de nuestras mujeres? Iría a la guerra antes de entregar a mis esclavas!" insistió un hombre a la derecha de Nappa.

"Gracias por probar mi punto tan apasionadamente!" la mujer habló detrás de mi.

"Tengan cuidado con lo que desean," otra mujer habló. "Pueden tener una guerra en sus manos si no consideran atender una de nuestras demandas. O se deshacen de sus mujeres o comienzan a importar hombres. Queremos equidad en el mercado de esclavos."

"Absolutamente no!" Escucho gritar a Nappa. "Qué pasará cuando uno de esos sucios hombres extraterrestres comiencen a embarazar sus mujeres? Tendremos híbridos viviendo en el planeta de los que no conocemos!"

Maldiciones, gritos y empujones comenzaron mientras las dos partes del debate continuaba. Los hombres gritaban más fuerte, pero sólo porque habían más de ellos. No había notado lo fervientes que eran las mujeres en este tema. Podría probar ser muy beneficioso para mi. "Si fuera tú, Nappa, estaría más preocupado sobre la población nacida de Saiyajínes puros, porque si mantienes esta estricta discriminación, serán bienvenidos sólo en las camas de sus esclavas."

"Podría vivir con eso!" Escucho un burlón siseo sobre la multitud. Siento mi ingle apretarse ante la idea de cambiar la ley para permitir extraterrestres como nuestras parejas. Fácilmente puedo imaginar a Bulma en mi cama cada noche por el resto de mi vida. Es una fantasía deliciosa, pero no soy lo tonto suficiente para considerarlo seriamente. A pesar de que cualquier ley sea cambiada, como rey, la oportunidad nunca estaría abierta para mi. Un rey debe proveer un heredero puro. Nada menos sería aceptable.

"Quiero un debate público!" Escucho demandar a la mujer. "Nuestro rey tiene razón. Este es un tema que no podemos ignorar más. Debemos llevarlo a la arena pública."

Algunos apoyaron la idea. Algunos la denunciaron. Estoy de acuerdo. Sirve a mi propósito. "En dos días." Hago la declaración y les ordeno a todos regar la noticia a quienes no encontraron tiempo en sus agendas de purga para venir a presenciar la muerte de Brolli.

Mientras la arena se despeja, no puedo evitar regresar mi mirada hacia el cadáver de Brolli. Es el primero en una larga fila de enemigos que eliminaré.

Inconscientemente, mi mente se desvía hacia Bulma. Nada después de una hora de pulverizar un enemigo suena mejor que sumergirme entre sus receptivos muslos blancos. Si sólo esa oferta pudiera venir de ella.

Pronto me doy cuenta que todos han salido de la arena y recuerdo una anterior irritación. No sé qué le pasó a Bulma y a Radditz. Rápidamente escaneo por el ki de Radditz. Quiero saber a dónde demonios ha ido con mi mujer.

Me toma un momento, pero siento que ha regresado con ella al castillo. Me giro para dirigirme en esa dirección, pero soy detenido por una voz del pasado antes de poder partir. "Mi rey," una mujer llama mi nombre. Al momento que me giro para encararla, soy golpeado por una sensación de familiaridad.

"Jicama?" Titubeo en decir su nombre. Ella sonríe y asiente en afirmación.

"No estaba segura de que me recordarías. Eras un niño pequeño la última vez que tu padre me permitió verte." Ella miró el cuerpo del único ser al que le haya dado vida. "No creo que mi hijo pudiera haber sido más una decepción." Su mirada se levanta lentamente hacia mi. "Pero en tu caso, creo que tu madre sentiría lo opuesto."

Trago. No necesito esto ahora. "Qué quieres?"

"El cuerpo de Brolli, para empezar."

"Hablas en serio?" Jicama odiaba a su hijo más que cualquier madre Saiyajín normal.

"Sé que parece una extraña petición, pero por todos sus pecados, aún es mi carne y sangre. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir, pero estaría honrada si pudieras dejarme romper las leyes Saiyajín esta vez y disponer apropiadamente de su cuerpo. No quiero dejarlo ser comido por los animales hambrientos que normalmente se benefician de las ejecuciones."

"Tienes razón, no tienes derecho a pedirme semejante favor." Le fruncí. Aquellos que mueren en desgracia deben tener sus cuerpos descompuestos en desgracia. Y aún, Jicama tiene su historia con mi madre. Ella sola estuvo con mi madre durante algunas de sus horas más oscuras. En honor a ella, supongo que podría permitir esta libertad. Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que Bulma nunca sepa de esto. "Asegúrate que nadie te vea removerlo."

Ella sonríe, una expresión atípica para un Saiyajín. "Gracias, su alteza."

"Dijiste que el cuerpo de tu hijo fue una razón por la que viniste a mi," quiero alejarme de los sentimentalismos. "Qué más quieres?"

"Sólo aconsejarte," explica mientras se acerca un paso. "Tu padre tuvo muchos aliados quienes heredaron el odio hacia ti, pero muchos adoraron a tu madre. Ese respeto ha seguido hacia ti. No lo tomes por sentado cuando intentes imponer tu superioridad. No necesitas ver a todos como enemigos." La mujer se giró para alejarse de mi con un poco más del comentario críptico. Agarro su brazo antes de que pueda.

"Exactamente dónde has estado todos estos años?" Quiero saber de repente. "Brolli dijo que estabas muerta."

"Mi hijo mintió," siseó ella girándose lentamente para encararme. "Fui ubicada en una rotación de purga por tu padre la cual me mantuvo fuera del planeta por los últimos tres años. Me fui por dos, cuatro, y luego seis años antes de eso. Fue sólo cuando ajustaste recientemente la agenda que fui autorizada a regresar."

Veo la gratitud en sus ojos, pero no hablo de eso. Estoy muy enojado por su situación. Parece que yo no era la única oposición de mi padre para ser mantenido fuera del planeta por tanto como pudiera calcular. "Podrías haberme informado que habías regresado." No sé por qué, pero estoy enojado por haber sido engañado en creer que estaba muerta. Supongo que es mi culpa. No debí haber creído en la declaración de Brolli.

"Casi lo hice una noche," sus ojos se fijaron en los míos mientras un frunce se formaba en su rostro. "Pero tu guardia dijo que estabas ocupado con tu nueva compra. Sólo espero que compraras a esa mujer con el único propósito de humillar a Brolli. Tu madre estaría decepcionada si estuvieras entrando en los medios de tu padre."

"No soy como mi padre!" Le grito, ella no retrocede.

"Me alegra escucharlo. Tu padre humilló a tu madre con su colección de mujeres. Esperaría que no actuaras tan irrespetuoso cuando llegue el momento de elegir una compañera para tener a tu heredero." Mis ojos dejan los suyos. Apenas me volví rey. No estoy listo para pensar en continuar mi linaje.

"Aún me hablas como si fuera un niño necesitando instrucción," la acusé.

Ella sonríe de nuevo. "No, Vegeta. Nada en ti es un niño más." Sus ojos vagaron sobre mi. Cuando finalmente regresaron a los míos, levantó una mano para acariciar una de mis mejillas. Su caricia evoca una sensación sorpresivamente tranquila dentro de mi. "Sólo quería que supieras que tienes mi apoyo." Su mano se desliza por mi cuello, sobre mi garganta y luego hacia el centro de mi pecho. "En cualquier forma que la necesites," añadió antes de alejarse de mi. Rápidamente escanea el área antes de lanzar el cuerpo de su hijo sobre su hombro, y tomar el aire. Mis ojos siguieron su señal de ki hasta que se disipó.

Gruñendo, paso mi mano sobre mi rostro. La maldita ningen me tiene tan frustrado sexualmente que estoy recibiendo los avances de una mujer que fue una amiga cercana de mi madre. Jicama es hermosa, a pesar de sus años, pero no es un prospecto para mi, sin importar lo desesperado que esté en aliviar mis frustraciones con algo más que mi mano.

Llameando mi ki, me catapulto hacia mi castillo con gran velocidad. Necesito averiguar qué demonios está pasando con Bulma y Radditz. Toco mi balcón. Entro a mi dormitorio, para encontrar a Radditz paseándose en él. Mi rabia hierve inmediatamente. "Qué demonios está pasando?" Demando. "Te dije mantener a la mujer en la arena durante todo el encuentro. Los dos se perdieron la ejecución de Brolli!"

"Lo siento, señor," Radditz se inclinó levemente. "Me alegra que terminara la vida de Brolli, y me disculpo por perdérmela. Sin embargo, pensé que preferiría impartir sus órdenes que detener a la mujer de recibir tratamiento médico."

"Tratamiento médico?" Él logra alterar mi humor de furia a asombro en cuestión de segundos. "De qué estás hablando?"

Radditz suspira, y luego baja su cabeza. "Se enfermó mientras observaba el encuentro. Pensó que era la excesiva violencia, pensé que tal vez una consecuencia de la droga que Brolli le había dado."

"Y cuál fue?"

"Ha estado con ella?"

"Perdón?" Espeto. Tolero la osadía de Radditz conmigo a un grado, pero si está preguntando lo que creo que es, ese grado ha sido excedido.

"Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntar, pero por favor responda. Ha estado con ella?"

"No," digo bajo y amenazador.

Radditz frunce, "Lo sospeché."

Gruño, todos los rodeos de Radditz y pausas comienzan a irritarme. "Qué está pasando, Radditz?"

"Bulma está embarazada."

Mi quijada se paraliza a media palabra. No hago movimiento por varios segundos antes de tartamudear, "Imposible."

"Me temo que es muy posible," respondió Radditz sombrío.

"Brolli debió haberla esterilizado," insisto, consciente del procedimiento estándar referente a las mujeres extraterrestres.

"No lo hizo." Explica Radditz, intentando razonar conmigo. "Sabía de su obsesión con ella, su necesidad de que lo deseara. Si le quitaba la habilidad para concebir hijos, en su mente, debió sentir que nunca lo perdonaría."

Mis ojos cayeron al suelo, sabiendo que era lógico lo que decía Radditz cuando se consideraba la ilógica mentalidad de Brolli. Comienzo a escanear el piso como si esperara una respuesta para esta pesadilla. "Lo sabe?" Temo preguntar, no puedo comenzar a imaginar lo que significará esta noticia.

"No," responde Radditz. Su expresión y tono se tornan muy serios. "El médico dice que puede terminar con el niño y luego colocarla en un tanque de recuperación. Cuando la removamos, podemos explicar que la droga que Brolli le dio tuvo un efecto negativo en su sistema que tuvo que ser tratado inmediatamente."

Me alejo de él. "Matar al niño?" Clarifico.

"Matar al hijo de Brolli." Radditz intenta manipular su solución de una forma para que la encontrara aceptable. "Además del hecho de que el infante que está esperando es contra nuestras leyes, la muerte de Brolli tenía que ser un nuevo comienzo para ella, este hijo arruinaría eso. Y por mencionar insensiblemente, usarla como un medio para manipular a nuestros enemigos lo hace aún más difícil." Él pausa, y luego sugiere, "Nadie sino usted, el médico y yo sabemos. Si matamos al médico después que lo haga, sólo seremos los dos. Bulma nunca tiene que conocer la verdad."

"Yo lo sabré." Siseo. "Sabré que no sólo permití, sino que ordené la muerte de su hijo."

"También es el hijo de Brolli." Refuerza Radditz. "Cree que podría vivir con eso más que ella?" Él tiene razón en muchos niveles. Los híbridos están prohibidos dentro de nuestra población. Eso es por qué los Saiyajín esterilizan a sus compras.

"Su alteza," el médico salió de la habitación de Bulma donde fui informado que había permanecido inconsciente. Pregunta lo que he decidido. El silencio sigue mientras intento convencerme del mejor curso de acción. Intento decirme que no hay razón para dejar vivo al niño. Es de Brolli. Es contra nuestras leyes. Es de Brolli. Será un recuerdo estancado de los años más miserables de la vida de Bulma. Es de Brolli. Interfiere con nuestro acuerdo para la libertad de Bulma. Es - suspiro.

Es de Brolli.

Ella espera a _su_ engendro. No debería importarme. El problema es suyo. Quiere dejarme; lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión. Si quiere conservar al niño, es su decisión. No me afecta. Pero lo hace, si me salgo con la mía. Quiero conservarla. Quiero que tenga a _mis_ híbridos ilegales, no a los de Brolli. Juré ante la muerte del bastardo que lo olvidaría. Me rehúso a ser considerado un mentiroso!

Ignorando mi titubeo encaro a los dos hombres, demandando la única solución que importa, la única que me sirve mejor.

"Acaba con el niño."

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero estos días han sido muy complicados, jeje, pero bueno aquí estoy de regreso luego de haber pasado la navidad lejos de casa, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, recíbanlo como un pequeño regalo de mi parte, espero les guste y que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y sus buenos deseos... Besos y hasta pronto...!!!


	10. Políticas

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 9 - Políticas

------

Mis ojos se abren lentamente para encontrar agua rodeándome, golpeo mis manos contra el cerramiento en el que estoy atrapada. Entonces lo veo. Vegeta presiona su mano en el vidrio. Mi mente comienza a aclararse. Estoy en el tanque en su dormitorio privado. Me calmo mientras apaga la máquina; pronto después el agua se drena. Una vez que está vacío, remuevo la máscara de mi rostro antes de que Vegeta me ayude a salir.

"Por un momento pensé que todo fue un sueño," susurro. Vegeta me alcanza una toalla para limpiar los químicos. Lo hago, y luego envuelvo la tela alrededor de mi cuerpo.

"Qué fue un sueño?" Su tono es serio, y aún contiene un nerviosismo escondido.

"Todo," explico simplemente. "Después de noches con Brolli despertaba en un tanque de recuperación. Pensé por un momento que había soñado conocerte y tener la oportunidad de ver finalmente la muerte del bastardo." Cuando termino me doy cuenta que sus ojos están desviados de los míos. No estoy sorprendida. Discutir mi pasado con Brolli nunca ha sido un tema fácilmente traído a colación entre nosotros.

"Odias a Brolli, tanto que nunca querrías que alguna parte de él permaneciera después de su muerte, correcto?"

La pregunta me sorprendió. Asumiría que la respuesta es obvia. "Por supuesto." Parece aliviado por mi confesión. De repente pregunto, "Lo mataste, verdad?"

Él asiente, y siento lágrimas reunirse en mis ojos. Finalmente. "Si sólo pudiera haberlo presenciado," suspiro fuerte mientras camino hacia su cama para tomar asiento. Vegeta me siguió, y se bajó junto a mi. "Qué me pasó? Qué me detuvo de ver su ejecución?"

Vegeta traga, y desvía la mirada una vez más. Su actitud ha sido irregular desde que me removió del tanque. Temo que mi condición sea seria. "Fue lo que Radditz sospechó," admitió finalmente. "La droga que Brolli te dio envenenó tu sistema. El médico cree que lentamente se introdujo en tu torrente sanguíneo, causando el retardo en los síntomas que experimentaste. Radditz fue inteligente en sacarte de la arena cuando lo hizo. Los efectos, si hubieses esperado, pudieron haber sido mortales."

Río. Una fría y amarga carcajada. Vegeta levanta su cabeza, dándome una sorprendida expresión. "La venganza final de Brolli. El hijo de perra no me dejaría presenciar su muerte. Estoy segura que está en la otra vida orgulloso de tener la victoria final."

"Te aseguro que no," anuncia Vegeta fuera de lugar. Parece tornarse más y más incómodo a mi alrededor a cada minuto. "Vístete," ordena abruptamente. "Tenemos asuntos que discutir."

"Como cuáles?" Pregunto mientras regreso a mi dormitorio y comienzo a vestirme en uno de mis cómodos trajes. Vegeta explica lo que pasó después de la muerte de Brolli. Revela que las mujeres mencionaron su disgusto por su falta de derechos. Aunque no puedo imaginar a la minoría recurriendo a la arcaica intuición en este caso, al menos debió causar algo de fricción entre las masas. "Qué me harás hacer?" Pregunto una vez que termino de ponerme mis pantalones sobre lo último de mi desnuda carne.

"En el momento, no estoy seguro que haya algo que puedas hacer."

Sus ojos están enfocándose en mi sección media por alguna razón. Creo que tal vez su mente no está en esta conversación. "Tiene que haber algo. Tengo que ser de algún uso para que pueda completar nuestro arreglo."

"Si pudiera encontrar un uso para ti, te pondría en eso. Sin embargo, en el momento vas a permanecer en mi habitación. Radditz y yo debemos manejar las preparaciones para el foro." Se alejó de mi, y se dirigió hacia la salida. Su despedida me enfurece.

"No me traicionarías, verdad?" Digo. Se supone que debía ser una pregunta que me haría en silencio, pero de alguna forma fue vocalizada. No hay sentido en retractarse ahora. "Si planeas echar para atrás nuestro acuerdo, preferiría que me avisaras para poder pasar mi tiempo planeando un escape."

Él se detuvo en seco, su espalda se tensó. "Tenemos tan poca confianza entre nosotros?"

"Tú dime."

Él mantuvo su espalda hacia mi. Por un tiempo guarda silencio, luego retoma su salida una vez más. "Haz lo que creas que debas."

"Siempre lo hago," digo tras él, más enojada por el feo giro de nuestra conversación que por el hecho de que una vez más estuviera despidiéndome como si fuera una sirvienta. Pero lo soy, me digo. No, incluso menos que un sirviente. Mi elación por la muerte de Brolli no puede cegarme a eso. Nada puede permitirme olvidar mi lugar. Si eso pasa, ciertamente perderé cualquier cordura que me queda.

Un momento después de que Vegeta partió escucho a otro regresar. Radditz, asumo. Supongo que debo agradecerle por llevarme al tratamiento médico que necesitaba. Y aún, por alguna razón no me siento terriblemente agradecida, o civil - especialmente no cuando siento sus manos deslizarse muy sugestivamente por mi espalda.

Jadeo, y giro mi cuerpo. Planeando espetarle por su atrevido comportamiento, me encuentro cara a cara con el demonio que engendró a mi ahora muerto enemigo. "Aioro," Paragus susurra el nombre de Brolli para mi con un siseo que me recuerda del sonido que harían las serpientes en la Tierra. Tanto para que la promesa de Vegeta me mantuviera a salvo.

_Otra vez_.

Separo mis labios para demandar qué locura lo hizo repetir el error de su hijo, cuando me doy cuenta que no sabe que puedo hablar. Nadie además de Vegeta y Radditz lo saben. Me he vuelto muy floja a su alrededor, casi olvidándome. Cierro mi quijada tan rápidamente como la abrí y retrocedo unos pasos del intruso.

"No te preocupes. No tengo intenciones de caer en la misma trampa que mi hijo. Simplemente vine aquí para advertirte que te tengo como responsable por la muerte de mi hijo así como a tu nuevo amo, y una vez que termine con él, voy a ver que seas castigada apropiadamente." Me arrincona en una esquina, su sombra me cubre completamente.

Este tipo de intimidación lo había esperado de Brolli tanto como de su intrusivo padre. Durante los años que viví en casa de Brolli, Paragus aparecía regularmente, advirtiendo a su hijo que esta "gentil" forma de tratar a sus esclavas era peligrosa. Paragus era de la mentalidad de que sus esclavas y sirvientes debían mantenerse atados constantemente - literalmente en el caso de sus mujeres - para que nunca dejaran de dudar exactamente de quien tenía el control.

Particularmente me había odiado por esa razón. Pensó que era la única debilidad de su hijo. Estoy de acuerdo con él, pero Brolli nunca la tuvo. De hecho, Paragus una vez intentó terminar mi vida al empujarme del balcón de Brolli. Había esperado que pareciera como si hubiese cometido suicidio. Pero Brolli lo atrapó mientras estaba colgándome del borde, fue la primera y única vez que vi a Brolli atacar su propio padre. También fue la última vez que vi a Paragus bienvenido en casa de Brolli.

"Mi hijo te malcrió-" él estrelló sus manos contra la pared tras de mi mientras se inclina para susurrar en mi oído. Aunque ni una pulgada de él hace contacto directo con mi piel, comienzo a tener visiones de Brolli sobre mi. Aunque los dos hombres no se parecen, su esencia e imponente presencia son muy similares "-te trató más como una compañera de cama que como una esclava. Siempre le advertí, pero nunca escuchó. Aunque fuiste especial." Él rió, una fuerte y ácida carcajada. "Una vez que haya tratado con tu diminuto amo, sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo?" Él agarró mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo.

"Matarte, estoy seguro que lo esperas, pero eso sería muy fácil. No, voy a reunir unas docenas de los amigos más cercanos de Brolli, y en honor a él todos vamos a beber y a pasarte para nuestro entretenimiento. Los dejaré humillarte, golpearte, fornicarte - pero no matarte. No, justo cuando pienses que la muerte está sobre ti, cuando creas que finalmente todo terminará, tiraré tu cadáver en un tanque de recuperación y te sacaré de nuevo cuando estés curada. Luego lo haré nuevamente la noche siguiente, y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente hasta que te des cuenta, pequeña perra, lo bien que estuviste con mi muchacho." Él se empujó de la pared y soltó mi cara. Deslicé mis dedos hacia mi mentón para masajearlo.

"Y entonces, una vez que sienta que has sufrido adecuadamente, te regresaré con Brolli." Mis ojos se levantaron. Paragus simplemente rió en respuesta. "Escogiste el peor lado de apoyo, estúpida esclava. Sólo has asegurado nuestra victoria."

Quedo completamente perpleja mientras observo al hombre partir. Hundiéndome en el piso, intento tomar profundos respiros para calmarme. Qué irreal pareció su aparición. Habría pensado que había imaginado todo el suceso, si las marcas en mi rostro no probaran lo contrario. Nuestra victoria? Tratar con Vegeta? Castigarme? Regresarme con Brolli? El hombre debe estar loco de pena si cree en el narcisismo que está escupiendo. Sus declaraciones no tenían sentido.

Poniéndome de pie, me doy cuenta que tengo que encontrar a Vegeta. Tengo que decirle lo que pasó. Lo que _dejó _que pasara. Gruño ante la realización. Comienzo a vestirme en mi traje de esclava. En menos de un maldito día después de asegurar mi constante bienestar estoy siendo acosada una vez más. "Como si debieras haber confiado en él en primer lugar," me regaño. Es una prueba de que aún estoy sola, que tenía razón en cuestionar la confianza entre nosotros, desde que claramente hay poca de ella.

------

"Diez mil." Termino mi primera sesión de abdominales con un largo respiro. Bajo mi cuerpo hacia mis rodillas y retiro mis manos del suelo. Me tomo un momento para permitirle a mis músculos relajarse antes de ponerme de pie. "Por tanto como asemejes a tu padre físicamente, tu trabajo ético ciertamente no viene de él. Nori sin duda introdujo tal determinación sobre ti." Mi cabeza se gira de golpe mientras reconozco al intruso que se atrevió a hablar de mi madre.

"Tienes agallas para entrar aquí, tercera clase." Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras el hombre sale de las sombras de la entrada y a mi instalaciones privadas de entrenamiento.

"Escuché tu llamado a un debate público referente al Seriichi. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de que estuvieras haciendo algo sobre eso."

"Y mi padre sin duda está revolcándose en su tumba." Respondo mientras paso al guerrero de clase baja hacia el baño adyacente.

"Yo estaría orgulloso de cada escenario si fuera tú." La frialdad en la voz del hombre se esperaba, pero me molesta al mismo tiempo.

"Por qué estás aquí, Bardock?" Comienzo a desvestirme para poder bañarme antes de regresar con Bulma y Radditz.

"Simplemente vine a aconsejarte que tienes más apoyo para terminar el Seriichi de lo que piensas." Dejo de desvestirme y me giro para encarar a mi mayor. Ahora es la segunda persona en venir a mi con tal oferta. De repente considero que debo parecer muy incompetente si mi gente cree que necesito toda esta ayuda. "Muchos de nosotros están de acuerdo que la indulgencia es un insulto colectivo para el orgullo de nuestro pueblo."

"Déjame adivinar, esa demográfica particular estaría dentro de las clases que no pueden conseguir mujeres del Seriichi."

Bardock asiente, y luego clarifica más su punto. "La tercera clase es exponencialmente más grande que las élites. Compara nuestros números con aquellos de la población femenina y encontrarás que tienes más de la población de tu lado que contra ti." Pausa para aclarar su garganta. "Sin embargo, cerrar el Seriichi no resolverá tu problema. Lo que necesitas es ofrecer circunstancias globalmente más ventajosas."

"Como cuáles?" Presiono. Bardock no vendría a verme para el propósito de una discusión casual. Sabe que sólo lo tolero por respeto a mi madre. No dudo que viniera con una proposición muy específica para que la considerara.

"Los hombres en este planeta superan a las mujeres cinco a uno. Actualmente los hombres de tercera clase son obligados a hacer viajes regulares fuera del planeta para satisfacer sus… _necesidades_." Él pausó de nuevo. Puedo decir que está tentado a decirme lo que dijo después. "De hecho, algunos hombres visitan frecuentemente a la misma mujer fuera del planeta y lo hacen por varios años. Esos hombres estarían muy abiertos a tener la libertad de traer esas mujeres al planeta, sin el uso del Seriichi."

Mis ojos se fruncen mientras contemplo lo que el hombre está intentando decirme. "Bardock, estás sugiriendo que algunos hombres de tercera clase están tomando mujeres como compañeras de otros planetas, y que lo están escondiendo del conocimiento público?"

"No," Bardock aclaró su garganta. "No algunos, el estimado es que actualmente sobre las tres cuartas partes de la población masculina dentro de la tercera clase han reclamado compañeras en lo que mayormente es una colección de cuatro planetas poblados con mujeres compatibles con nosotros. Te has preguntado por qué una serie de media docena de planetas fértiles en el Sistema Leocen nunca han sido purgados? Tu padre y su padre ignoraban lo que estaba pasando ahí, porque ambos temían una guerra civil. Mientras las élites son más fuertes, no tienen los números para derrotar a todos los guerreros de tercera clase y una gran división de la población femenina. Al menos, no pueden derrotarnos y aún dejar mucho planeta para gobernar."

"I-Imposible!" No hay manera de que pudiera haber sido ignorante de algo así. "Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, hay incontables números de híbridos regados por un sistema planetario vecino!"

"No completamente. Muchos de esos híbridos viven en Vegetasei. Se ven como nuestra raza para no ser reconocidos como medios Saiyajín, y aquellos que no podrían ser considerados otra armada de miles dispuestos a pelear para ganar el derecho a vivir en este planeta."

"No te creo," advierto amenazador.

Bardock suspira, y luego sacude su cabeza. "Siempre has vivido dentro de las élites, mi rey. Son ellos los obsesionados con poseer el cuerpo de una mujer y nada más." Su tono inmediatamente se enserió. "Pensé que tu madre te había enseñado la verdad. Todos los hombres en este planeta no son como tu padre."

Mis ojos se fruncieron, mis dientes se apretaron. "Las élites son conscientes de esto?" Cambio el tema rápidamente. Bardock debería saber mejor antes de rebajarme en lo que se refiere a mi madre y padre. "No puedo creer que mi padre, su padre y las élites permitieran que nuestro linaje fuera contaminado por otras especies."

"Las élites son mayormente inconscientes, pero aquellos que saben lo ignoran. Desde que creen que los híbridos de tercera clase son sólo unos patéticos tercera clase puros, diluir al más débil de nuestro pueblo no es importante para ellos. Y en tanto como se refiera a tu padre, la única razón que conocía era porque el Rey siempre ha sido el que asigna las purgas. Una vez que supo de los sospechosos planetas que nunca habían sido purgados, comenzó a investigar. Con tiempo lo habrías sabido también."

"Híbridos." Muevo mi cabeza incrédulo. "No le creo a mi padre, el hombre más estricto que he conocido cuando se refiere a políticas de reproducción, permitió que esto continuara. Él fue quien demandó que todas las mujeres del Seriichi fueran esterilizadas para que no pudieran concebir híbridos Saiyajín!" Mi quijada se cerró mientras mi mente de desvanecía a un tema que ha estado consumiendo mucho de mi tiempo reciente.

Bulma.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con las políticas de mi padre. Lo de anoche nunca hubiese pasado si Brolli hubiese seguido las malditas reglas!

"Rey Vegeta?" La repetición de Bardock de mi nombre regresa mi foco hacia él. "Tal vez no entiendes lo serios que son esos hombres sobre sus mujeres e hijos. Todos irían a la guerra para conservarlos, así como muchos se quedarían atrás para esperar la oportunidad de traerlos a este planeta permanentemente."

"Por qué no lo hicieron?" De repente veo la absurdez de eso. "Considerando los números que citas, por qué mantener la charada?"

"Porque necesitamos apoyo político." Bardock pareció molesto de que no entendiera su punto. "Imagina que eres una parte de mi clase por un momento. Imagina decidir tomar a esa mujer extraterrestre que robaste de Brolli como tu mujer." Él lleva mi mente en una dirección equivocada, pero intento enfocarla de todas formas. "Confiarías de que está a salvo en este planeta? Tan pronto como un Saiyajín más fuerte que tú la vea, la desee, estarías indefenso para protegerla porque nuestras leyes declaran que a menos que esté unida por un acuerdo de compra, una posesión es reclamada por fuerza física. Así que a menos que esclavicemos cuatro planetas dignos de mujeres, lo cual nosotros los Saiyajín de tercera clase no quieren ni pueden adquirir, no podríamos conservar a nuestras mujeres por más de un día cuando nos enfrentemos con el reto de una élite."

Veo su punto. Entender su punto y hacerla una ley, sin embargo, son dos asuntos completamente separados. "Estás pidiéndome cerrar el Seriichi, liberar a todas las mujeres esclavas, y permitir que mujeres extranjeras vivan entre nosotros como ciudadanas bien recibidas." Subrayo su petición para estar seguro que estamos claros. Después de que asiente, casi le grito, "Estás loco!?"

"Podría funcionar," insiste Bardock mientras da un suplicante paso hacia mi. "Tienes los números para hacerlo."

"Comenzará una guerra civil!" Le digo. He visto la pasión en ambos lados del asunto. Este problema se pondrá muy feo y muy rápido. "Sin mencionar," le recuerdo, "qué pensarán las mujeres Saiyajín de que mujeres extraterrestres sean tomadas como parejas? Ellas odian que algunas esclavas del Seriichi estén atrapando a sus maridos; por qué alguna estaría de acuerdo con esto?"

"Porque las liberará como nunca lo han estado antes." Su tono se enseria mientras su animadas manos caen a sus costados. "La mayoría de nuestras mujeres están siendo forzadas a tomar maridos dentro de las élites porque son pocos en número. Su odio por el Seriichi se eleva porque después de que son _obligadas_ a concebir puros de clase alta y después de que son _obligadas _a observar a sus maridos tomar otras amantes, son negadas al derecho de tener sus propios compañeros de cama… Como tu madre."

Él susurra las últimas tres palabras con tal afecto, tal anhelo, tal decepción que quiero atravesar la habitación y estrangularlo por eso. Pero no lo hago, porque en tanto como me enoje admitir, tiene razón. Vi de primera mano la degradación de mi padre a mi madre. No se lo desearía a otra mujer Saiyajín.

"No mencionaré esto en el debate." Veo la excitación desaparecer de los ojos del hombre. Por puro perverso placer, pauso para permitir que se prolongara su decepción. "Pero si alguien más habla, no objetaré más discusión."

"Gracias." Bardock se inclina lentamente antes de girarse para irse. Pausa justo antes de alcanzar la salida. "Fue en serio lo que dije antes. Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti."

"Orgullosa del hijo que arruinó su vida?" Resoplo, girándome para darle mi espalda. "Ambos sabemos que sólo había un hijo del que mi madre estaría orgullosa, y no era yo."

"Ella te amaba." Bardock usa una palabra más común dentro de las clases más bajas que las élites. "Tu madre nunca tuvo nada contra ti. Fue tu padre quien arruinó su vida. No tú."

No digo más mientras Bardock finalmente se va. Descubro que tengo una nueva y mejor comprensión de este asunto político que me ha plagado por años. En muchas formas me doy cuenta que Bulma es como mi madre. Ambas fueron tomadas de las vidas que amaban para ser esclavizadas por hombres que no se preocupaban por ellas, que las abusaban, y ahora al parecer, las forzaban a concebir. Pero hay una diferencia en el caso de Bulma - me aseguré de eso anoche. Mi vida le produjo a mi madre nada sino miseria. El bastardo de Brolli nunca puede ser una plaga similar para Bulma.

La confianza me domina, y no siento más trepidación sobre mi decisión. Era la correcta, estoy seguro de eso. Soy prueba de ello.

Termino de desvestirme. Me baño, y luego me visto en un uniforme limpio. Casi al momento que termino, no estoy más solo.

"Vegeta," Radditz se dirige a mi informalmente. Frunzo, pero no hago comentarios. Estoy muy molesto con él en el momento.

"Dónde demonios has estado?" Demando. "No te he visto desde que desapareciste con el médico después de la cirugía de Bulma. Asumo que te ocupaste de él."

"Por supuesto," me asegura Radditz.

"Destruiste toda la evidencia?"

"Destruír todo de qué evidencia?" Una femenina voz hace que mi cabeza y la de Radditz se giraran hacia la puerta.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pregunto mientras Bulma se precipita hacia Radditz y yo.

"De qué evidencia están hablando? Algo está pasando que me están ocultando?"

"No tienes que estar al tanto de todo lo que Radditz y yo hacemos. A pesar de nuestro arreglo aún eres una esclava, y cualquier asunto que desee discutir con mi consejero sólo es tu preocupación si lo permito. Y qué demonios estás haciendo vagando por los corredores sola?"

Ella cruza sus brazos por su pecho, y luego resopla como yo. "Bueno, vagar por los corredores no podría ser más peligroso que permanecer en tu habitación desde que recibí una visita de Paragus. Por supuesto, no tengo que compartir los contenidos de nuestra unilateral conversación a pesar de nuestro arreglo, sólo soy una esclava y la información no necesariamente tiene que pasar entre nosotros."

Se burla de mi, pero estoy muy sorprendido por sus noticias para reaccionar. "Cómo te encontró?"

"Entró en la habitación. Fue muy fácil ya que en tu esfuerzo por mantenerme a salvo lograste dejarme sola sin un guardia!"

Me giro para mirar a Radditz, aún cuando la culpa es mía. Había querido alejarme de ella tan rápidamente después de removerla del tanque de recuperación que no había considerado el hecho de que ella estaría sola por una larga cantidad de tiempo. Y aunque Brolli no era más un peligro para ella, aún podrían haber otros que quisieran hacerle daño. "Qué quería?"

"Nada que realmente tuviera sentido. Se sintió obligado a asegurarme de que soy tan responsable por la muerte de su hijo como tú y que una vez que trate contigo va a venir tras de mi."

"Cómo?" Pregunta Radditz. "Cómo planea tratar con Vegeta?"

"No lo sé," se encoge. "Mencionó algo sobre 'apoyar el lado equivocado', lo que sea que signifique."

"Tal vez tiene algo que ver con la división política que tu padre compartió conmigo." Miro hacia Radditz. Parece sorprendido.

"Señor?"

"Tu padre vino a verme justo antes de que llegaras. Me contó una interesante historia sobre los hábitos de la tercera clase."

"Parejas de tercera clase, quieres decir?"

"Lo sabías?" Espeto.

Él asiente. "Sabes que tengo cercanía con la tercera clase. Vive con ellos por cualquier cantidad de tiempo y comenzarás a notar hábitos extraños." Gruño bajamente en mi garganta. Miro a Bulma esperando que estuviera consciente de esto, desde que parece que soy el único que no lo estaba. Estoy aliviado de ver que ella está tan sorprendida como yo. "Mi padre se fue en una pieza?"

La pregunta me hace sonreír. Radditz es bien consciente de mi disgusto por su padre. Hemos tenido más de una pelea donde el anciano apenas se fue con vida. "Por ahora."

"Discúlpenme, pero uno de ustedes me explicaría cuáles son esos 'hábitos' de los que ambos están tan interesados?" Tan brevemente como fuera posible cuento el intercambio que tuve con Bardock momentos antes. Cuando termino, soy saludado con el sonido de Bulma riendo.

"Vaya," sacude su cabeza. "Ustedes son un montón de malditos hipócritas."

Ignoro su berrinche y regreso mi atención hacia Radditz. "Si este asunto es tan serio como tu padre sugiere puedo habernos llevado inadvertidamente por un camino que asegurará una guerra civil."

"Guerra?" Los ojos de Radditz se abren incrédulos. "Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta este día ha sido evitar la guerra. La muerte de Brolli fue el primer paso para asegurar eso."

"Eso fue antes de saber exactamente cuán dividido está nuestro pueblo. El fervor en ambos lados del asunto podría estar tan encendido que llegarían a hervir cuando sean presentados en un foro público."

"Crees que es lo que Paragus estaba hablando? Poner a las élites contra ti?"

Asiento. "Sería el gran número de la tercera clase contra la superioridad física de las élites. No es una decisiva batalla por ningún cálculo."

"Y si eso pasa? Si van a la guerra," interrumpe Bulma, "qué hay de mi? Qué hay de todos los esclavos? Seremos asesinados en el cruce de disparos!"

"Esa apenas es nuestra preocupación," anunció Radditz fríamente. "Estamos por perder millones de nuestro propio pueblo."

"Pero…" Observo mientras sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro, asombro los llenaba. Lentamente ella se aleja de Radditz y de mi y camina hacia un rincón sin duda para contemplar las ramificaciones de esta noticia.

Una vez que lo hizo, bajé mi voz. "Radditz, sabes qué preparaciones se necesitan hacer en caso de que tal respuesta se desarrolle mañana. Pasa el resto del día y mañana ocupándote de esos asuntos."

"Sí, señor." Él se gira para irse, pero rápidamente lo detengo.

"No respondiste mi pregunta anterior," le recuerdo.

"Por supuesto, me ocupé de cualquier evidencia. Ella nunca sabrá lo que pasó anoche."

"Entonces que sus cosas sean llevadas a mi fortaleza subterránea. Si la guerra estalla, quiero mantenerla cerca."

"Mantenerla?" Radditz levanta una ceja. "Qué hay sobre liberarla como lo prometiste?"

Mis ojos se desvían hacia ella. Ahora está sentada. Un brazo está envuelto alrededor de su estómago, y el otro está doblado en su muslo. Está sosteniendo su frente, masajeándola gentilmente.

Ella no es una mujer tonta. Incluso después de años de sufrir bajo Brolli su mente aún está sorprendentemente intacta. Siempre ha dudado de mi promesa para liberarla, y en el momento tiene una genuina razón para hacerlo. Soy un hombre de palabra, pero ahora que la guerra es probable, estoy obligado a considerar mi promesa. No enfrentaré meses o posiblemente años de sangre, sudor y dolor solo cuando puedo tener sus suaves curvas en mi cama cada noche, actuando como un bálsamo para mis dolores y sufrimientos. Si voy a sobrevivir una guerra con mi cabeza clara, la necesitaré conmigo, a pesar de lo que le prometí. No la dejaré ir, al menos no hasta que la guerra termine. Pero ella no necesita saber de mi planeada traición hasta que llegue a pasar.

"Tienes tus órdenes," despido a Radditz. Me mira cansado, pero sin objeción. Una vez que se fue camino hacia Bulma y le extiendo mi mano. "Ven conmigo."

Lentamente su mirada rebota de mi mano extendida hacia mis ojos. Con más titubeo del que me gusta, toma mi mano finalmente. La hago seguirme hacia el balcón más cercano. Una vez afuera, la halo contra mi pecho. Mi brazo rodea su torso superior mientras la agarro lo fuerte suficiente para mantenerla bien segura contra mi. Tan pronto como está segura, la elevo en el aire.

Mi velocidad parece asustarla, porque envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho para más seguridad. Disfruto la sensación de ella así de cerca a mi. Si no hubiese sido por mi estricta concentración en mi vuelo, no sé si pudiese haber controlado mi reacción hacia ella.

"Ya." Pronto alcanzo mi destino deseado, y nos bajo al suelo. Con cuidado deposito a Bulma de pie a mi lado. Una vez que está segura, monitoreo su reacción. Justo como lo esperaba.

"Por qué me trajiste aquí?" Había anticipado esta pregunta. Compasivamente, durante nuestro vuelo sólo había salido con una limitada respuesta.

"Aquí es donde nos conocimos por casualidad. Si no hubiese sido así, Brolli aún estaría vivo," le explico. Para mi sorpresa ella ofrece su propia conclusión a mi premisa.

"Deseas celebrar?" Ella está genuinamente sorprendida. "No crees que hay cosas más importantes para hacer en este momento? Me dijiste que la guerra está en el horizonte."

"Entonces qué mejor razón para tomar parte en un poco de relajación que ahora, cuando puede ser la última paz que este planeta vea por un tiempo."

"Cuándo este planeta ha conocido la paz?" La veo morder su sarcástico labio inmediatamente después de que habla. Bien, ella parece indispuesta a causar una pelea. Tal vez también desea la liberación momentánea de los golpes de la vida. "Exactamente qué tienes en mente?" Ella cambia su tono a uno que encuentro mucho más atractivo.

"La misma cosa que hice la primera vez que vine aquí." Alcanzo detrás de mi cuello para retirar mi capa. Deposito mis guantes sobre ella. Mi armadura y botas siguieron después, seguidos por mi uniforme. Me giro hacia la mujer para ver que está mirándome, aunque su expresión no está tan encantada como lo preferiría.

Entro en el agua. Está un poco más fría de lo que recuerdo, y aún relajante. Me recuesto. Mi cuerpo se echa hacia atrás mientras el líquido ondea sobre mis músculos. Cierro mis ojos y exhalo. No es normal para mi experimentar la relajación. Así que intento saborearla por unos minutos antes de que mis ojos se abran para ver a Bulma sentada en el pasto con sus piernas flexionadas bajo ella. Inmediatamente desvía la mirada, llevándome a creer que ha estado observándome.

"Vas a unirte?" Pregunto desde mi lánguida posición.

Ella regresa su mirada hacia mi. Parece estar considerando la oferta. "Y qué seguro tengo de que mantendrás tus manos fuera de mi?"

Río fuerte. "Eso es lo que te preocupa? Te crees tan irresistible que no podré controlarme, hm?" Ella frunce su labio inferior, y estoy tentado a volar y morderlo. "Qué seguro quieres?" Me siento en el agua. Su expresión se torna maliciosa, y antes de que pueda responder, objeto, "No prometeré liberarte."

Su expresión se torna en una de disgusto. "Entonces eso prueba que no planeas mantener tu palabra."

"Sólo soy un hombre. El auto-control es limitado para mi género cuando se enfrenta con una hermosa mujer. Pero puedo asegurarte, no tengo intenciones de lastimarte de ninguna manera."

Ella continúa mirándome. "He escuchado eso antes."

Ella se atreve a compararme con Brolli, pero me rehúso a reconocerlo. "Vas a entrar o tengo que arrastrarte?" Predador nado unos pies más cerca.

"Pensé que dijiste que no me lastimarías?"

Me salgo del agua, terminando con la broma, ahora simplemente queriendo sentir su piel contra la mía. "Vas a venir voluntariamente o no?"

Para mi placer, decidió mantener su desafianza, así que la agarro por los brazos y la levanto en el aire. Ella jadea mientras la meto rápidamente en el agua conmigo, humedeciendo sus ropas.

"Maldito, Vegeta!" Grita mientras estrella sus puños contra mi. Después de unos minutos se cansa. Pronto su atención se vuelve al agua. "Está fría." Cruza sus brazos sobre su estómago y comienza a frotar sus manos sobre sus bíceps como si probara su punto.

Magnánimamente, concentro mi ki hacia mis dedos. Después de un minuto de concentrarlo para elevar la temperatura del lago, el temblor de la mujer cesa y comienza a relajarse en mis brazos. Aparentemente resignada a la situación, pasa sus dedos sobre la superficie del agua. Metiendo una mano debajo, pronto la levanta con un puñado de agua. Extiende sus dedos para permitir que chorros pasen por sus dígitos. Repitió las acciones varias veces antes de intentan la secuencia con ambas manos. Me encuentro hipnotizado por sus movimientos.

Eventualmente se aburre con la actividad y baja sus brazos para flotar conmigo en el agua. Su cabeza está por debajo de mi mentón, su torso sobre el mío. Nuestras piernas ondean juntas en la profundidad del agua. Cierro mis ojos, nunca antes recuerdo sentirme como en este momento. Creo que tal vez pueda ser tan cercano a sentir una paz que nunca he experimentado, pero rápidamente hago a un lado la idea. No podría encontrar tal momento con una esclava.

Escucho algo.

Mis ojos se abren. Doblo mi cuerpo, cobijando a Bulma entre mis brazos. "Alguien viene." Susurro en su oído. Conociendo muy bien su rol, ella alcanza entre nosotros para retirar su top y pantalones. Luego levanta sus manos para enredarlas en mi cabello, halando mi rostro hacia ella. Bajo mis labios para reclamar los suyos. Mis manos suben por su espalda para enredar mis húmedos dedos en sus húmedos mechones. Para mi sorpresa siento sus delicadas manos bajar por mi espalda para agarrar mi trasero con un plácido y firme agarre. Se abraza más cerca a mi mientras abre su boca totalmente para mi invasión. Sabe aún mejor de lo que recuerdo con nuestro primer y simple beso - nuestro único beso real. Me rehúso a contar con que algo ocurra como resultado de nuestra treta. No son reales. Ni esto tampoco.

Se arquea hacia mi, sus húmedos senos presionados contra mi pecho. Gruño, queriendo desesperadamente meter uno en mi boca, encerrar su duro pezón entre mis dientes, escucharla gritar mientras lentamente incremento y disminuyo la presión contra él. Sería un perfecto balance de dolor y placer que no sabía si gritar más o menos.

Tengo que recordarme respirar, para concentrar mis sentidos para no ser atrapado con la guardia baja por la persona acercándose a nosotros. Por supuesto, es muy difícil cuando la mujer está asaltándome tan exquisitamente. Estoy tan duro que temo que pudiera atravesar su abdomen por la necesidad de penetrarla.

"No dejen que los interrumpa." Nuestra treta finalmente termina ahora que el intruso se ha mostrado. No estoy seguro al ver a Jicama si debo estar complacido o enojado de que sea la persona que nos perturbara.

Reluctantemente separo mis labios de Bulma. Su expresión es aturdida. No puedo decidir si es una brillante actriz o simplemente aprendió a permitirle a su cuerpo disfrutar el placer que puedo ofrecerle. Mi ego decide creer la última. Después de liberarla, le digo formalmente salir del agua y envolver mi capa a su alrededor, desde que su ropa ahora está perdida en el lago. La sigo lentamente, colocándome mi uniforme.

"Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Jicama?" Me giro para encararla una vez que estoy vestido. No soy una persona tímida, pero escasamente parecía apropiado hablarle a la mujer mientras mi erección estuviera a la vista.

"En realidad, te encontré por casualidad. Vine de la tumba de mi hijo, apenas a un minuto de vuelo de aquí. Quería tomar un poco de aire fresco después de tener que ocuparme de sus asuntos personales."

"Por qué Paragus no manejó eso?" Lo encuentro extraño. Los hombres normalmente manejar los asuntos financieros a los que seguramente se refiere Jicara. No puedo imaginar a Paragus renunciando al derecho.

"Aún está en shock, escasamente en condición para manejar negocios." La noto mirar pasándome y hacia Bulma. Por el rabillo de mi ojo veo los ojos de mi fiera ningen encenderse irritados. "Es ella?" Pregunta Jicama, pero estoy seguro que ya sabe la respuesta.

"Ella no es tu asunto." Le advierto.

"Pensé que sería más bonita." La expresión de Bulma se torna mortal. La no planeada admisión de vanidad sería divertida si la situación no fuera tan tensa. "De cualquier forma," mi fría mirada es toda la dirección que Jicama necesita para darse cuenta de que el tema de mi esclava no está para discusión, "Pensé que aprovecharía esta oportunidad para agradecerte de nuevo por dejarme enterrar apropiadamente el cuerpo de mi hijo. Significa mucho para mi."

Tan pronto como termina de hablar lentamente cierro mis ojos y luego doblo mi cuello para tronarlo. No tengo que girarme para saber que hay una mirada de traición en el rostro de Bulma. Ciertamente me odiará por concederle a Brolli un apropiado entierro. Fui un tonto al pensar que nunca lo sabría. "Eso es todo, Jicama?"

"Sí…" ella da un paso más cerca, bajando su mano para cubrir mi erección. Mi mente me dice que debo estar agraviado por su audacia, pero mi cuerpo gana en la guerra de reacciones cuando su fuerte mano me rodea fuertemente a través de la delgada tela de mi uniforme. Gruño. "A menos que quieras deshacerte de la imitación por algo real. Puedes ser tan rudo como quieras conmigo, pero no me quebraré como ella." Su agarre se aprieta casi a un doloroso grado, pero mi hinchado miembro lo ama, ha sido privado de tales atenciones por mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo, temo. Si no la empujo lejos podría expulsarme muy rápidamente para que lo soportara mi ego.

"Suficiente," agarro su muñeca dolorosamente, tirándola lejos.

"En otro momento entonces," ella toma el rechazo con alivio y se separa de mi. "Espero verte en el debate," ella ondea una sugestiva mano hacia mi, antes de tomar el aire.

Paso mi mano sobre mi rostro y por mi cabello antes de girarme para enfrentar una discusión que había esperado evitar con silencio. Para mi sorpresa, soy saludado por la vista de una mujer de cabello azul completamente desnuda. Parpadeo, intentando recobrar mis sentidos mientras me permito el privilegio de mirarla. "P-Por qué te quitaste mi capa?" Ningún hombre cuerdo cuestionaría este ventajoso giro de sucesos, por lo tanto prueba que no soy cuerdo.

"Para lanzarme a ti, por supuesto. Si un par de caricias e insinuaciones te inspiraron para permitir que tu enemigo fuera enterrado con honor cuando el hijo de una perra debió haber sido profanado con desgracia, imagino que encandilarte sería más que suficiente para darme mi libertad." Ella puntualiza su declaración al colocarse mi capa ceñidamente alrededor de su cuerpo. Podría haberme abofeteado con la fuerza de una élite por lo chocante que fue el momento. "Eres como tu padre, sólo puedes pensar con tu-"

Ella ahoga sus últimas palabras porque tengo mi mano alrededor de su garganta. "Nunca me compares con él." Mi voz es baja y amenazadora. La tiro lejos de mi. Cae al suelo tosiendo.

"Bastardo," murmura por lo bajo. "La verdad duele?" Ella levanta sus hinchados ojos para mirarme, y luego se atreve a continuar rociando su veneno. "Cómo pudiste dejarla darle una apropiada sepultura Saiyajín." Se puso de pie, medio cubriéndose con mi capa. Su foco solamente está en ventilar su rabia. "Cómo pudiste?" Ella levanta su mano y me abofetea en mi rostro. "Cómo!?" Lo hizo de nuevo.

Agarro su muñeca antes de que pueda golpearme una tercera vez. La halo contra mi mientras rujo. "Yo _no_ tengo que justificarte _nada_ a ti!" Ella forcejea, mantengo mi agarre firme. "No sabes nada sobre mi!" En mi mente, sé que lo que estoy por decir es un error. Sé que arruinará cualquier placer que me haya dado, también como destruir cualquier esperanza futura que tuviera con ella. Sin embargo, cruzó el punto sin retorno cuando me comparó con mi padre. No tenía que contenerme más. "Eres una maldita basura! Has pasado los últimos cinco años acostándote con mi enemigo. Deberías estar de manos y rodillas agradeciéndome por mirarte dos veces, mucho más por permitirte la oportunidad de tener tu libertad. Qué demonios te da el valor para cuestionar lo que hago? Soy el bendito rey de una de las especies más fuertes en el universo. No eres nada sino una malcriada sobreviviente de un patético pueblo conquistado!"

Silencio.

Ella no responde a mi acusación. No después de lo que hice. No después de que intenté obligarla a responder. No después de que la levanté y la regresé a mi dormitorio. No esa noche. No la mañana siguiente.

La voz por la que había sido tan privilegiado de escuchar durante nuestro corto tiempo juntos regresó al silencio. Reverberó completamente a la destrozada cáscara que había conocido sólo cuando estuvo en casa de Brolli.

Inexpresiva.

Obediente.

Y aún, por debajo sé que está ahogada. Su odio por mi pueblo tan fresco como el día que fue atrapada la primera vez. Una parte de mi me asegura que este cambio era positivo. La prepararía para mi negativa de liberarla. Aunque nunca quise una amante pasiva, comienzo a darme cuenta que no me importa cómo tenerla en tanto como la tenga.

La idea cruza mi mente brevemente, Brolli debió haberse sentido de la misma manera.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola!!! Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de año y deseo de todo corazón que este 2009 les traiga a todos mucha felicidad, prosperidad, paz y miles de bendiciones. Espero que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad. Aquí les dejo este capítulo, es el penúltimo de este fic así que espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son geniales. Besitos para todos y hasta pronto!!!


	11. Escape

**SIN PALABRAS**

(_Unspoken_)

Por LavenderGoddessV

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 10 - Escape

------

"No dejarás su lado." El sonido de la frustrada voz de Vegeta llamó mi atención.

"Yo debería estar a _tu _lado. La guerra podría estallar esta noche. Necesitas cada aliado disponible," discute Radditz apasionadamente. Una parte de mi está esperanzada, aunque no menos expectante, de que Vegeta llevará al bruto con él. Estoy enferma de estar constantemente a su alrededor mientras no hablo. Aunque la elección fue mía, he puesto la culpa firmemente en Vegeta. Arruinó todo al recordarme de quién es él. Lógicamente, sé que debo agradecerle por el recuerdo. Y aún, por los últimos dos días he sido incapaz de mostrar cualquier otra emoción que amargo resentimiento.

"Pero tú _no_ estás disponible." La voz de Vegeta cae. Sospecho que ha sentido mi interés en su conversación. Me reprimo. He sufrido dolor desde su ofensivo comportamiento el otro día para no mostrar interés en él, o realmente algo. Me rehúso a dejarlo ganar ahora.

Relajando mi cuerpo, regreso a mirar vaciamente por la enorme ventana en el salón. Me provee con una agradable vista de todos los Saiyajín dirigiéndose hacia la arena donde el debate pronto comenzará. Aunque trato de ignorarlo, después de unos minutos, el sonido de la voz de Vegeta comienza a penetrar mi psique una vez más. "No olvides que soy muy superior en fuerza. No necesito tu protección. Ahora estoy ordenándote llevar a la mujer a mi base de seguridad subterránea. No vas a separarte de ella hasta que te releve de tu obligación. Está claro?"

Radditz murmuró algo que no pude distinguir, haciendo que Vegeta repitiera su pregunta. Después de la segunda petición, Radditz aceptó. Unos momentos después, Vegeta estuvo de pie tras de mí. Aunque es sigiloso en sus movimientos, su único aroma masculino y poderosa aura lo preceden. No estoy sorprendida, ni reacciono cuando deposita su mano en el arco de mi espalda.

"Sin importar lo que pase esta noche," dijo él acercándose a mi, sus labios cerca a mi oído izquierdo, "aún tenemos un acuerdo."

Estoy tentada a refutarlo. Nuestro acuerdo ha terminado, y ambos lo sabemos. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo si la guerra comienza esta noche; por lo tanto, no tengo esperanza de ganar mi libertad. Estoy de regreso adonde comencé, prisionera de un hombre que controla mi destino, que no tiene uso para más además de una liberación física sin sentido. Tengo poca duda de que pronto terminará cruzando la delgada línea que lo separa de Brolli. Me tomará voluntariamente o no. Fui una tonta para creerlo diferente.

Su mano libre se desliza bajo mi mentón. Sus dedos se presionan ligeramente en mis mejillas, halando mi rostro hacia su rostro. Aunque ahora estoy nariz a nariz con él, mantengo mis ojos enfocados pasándolo. Fijo mi mirada en la pared sobre su hombro. Me rehúso a reconocerlo.

"Si te digo que me arrepiento de lo que dije, haría alguna diferencia." No. Arrepentirse de que confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos es aún más ofensivo que admitiéndolos. Y aún si pudiera perdonar sus hirientes palabras, nunca podría perdonar su decisión de entregarle el cuerpo de Brolli a su madre. "Veo que no." Al menos interpreta correctamente mi silencio.

"Me pregunto," siento su enguantado pulgar acariciar mi mentón levemente, "si hubiese hecho todo bien para ti, habría hecho alguna diferencia." Nunca lo sabremos. Probablemente no, pero de nuevo, debo admitir que hubo momentos con él cuando casi fui capaz de olvidar, de casi verlo como algo más que sólo escoria Saiyajín.

"No, tampoco lo creo," concluyó sabiamente. Habríamos vivido felices para siempre? Nunca. Podríamos haber desarrollado algún tipo de acorde? Tal vez. Por supuesto, nada de eso importa ahora. Nada de eso haría alguna diferencia.

Su pulgar se extiende hacia mis labios. Traza la parte superior, y luego la inferior lentamente. La mano descansando en mi baja espalda me hala gentilmente más cerca a él. Siento su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío. Casi hago una mueca ante el contacto. Arde recordar que alguna vez sentí una sensación de seguridad entre sus brazos.

"Responde esto," demanda él. Tengo un momento difícil al mirar lejos de él cuando está así de cerca. La realización de que aún me afecta así me avergüenza. "Si te doy tu libertad en este momento, si te dejo ir, qué harías? A dónde irías? Has considerado tu vida más allá de esta libertad que buscas? Podrías ser cargada por otro ser viviente, pero no tendrías nada. Ni pueblo, ni planeta, ni riqueza, ni hogar, ni posesiones, ni seguridad, ni prospectos, nada. Nunca se te ha ocurrido que la vida bajo mi protección sería mucho mejor que esta preciosa libertad que buscas tan obsesivamente?"

Finalmente lo miro seria. Mis ojos se estrellan con los suyos. Por un momento, me pregunto si hace la sugerencia simplemente para incitarme, pero mientras busco en sus ojos, me doy cuenta que sus preguntas son genuinas. Supongo que no es totalmente sorprendente. Nunca podría entender cuán preciada es la libertad cuando nunca la ha perdido.

"Te dejaré responder por mi." Finalmente rompo mi silencio. Él baja su pulgar para permitirme hablar. "Vamos a decir que la guerra estalla esta noche. Vamos a decir que toda tu especie y planeta es exterminado, excepto por ti. Vamos a decir que tu vida es perdonada magnánimamente por una mujer extraterrestre. Vamos a decir que te lleva a su lujoso hogar donde no quieres posesiones materiales. La única trampa es que nunca puedes dejarla. Nunca puedes elegir estar con otra mujer. Nunca puedes haber completado tu autonomía sobre tu vida. Oh, y no olvidemos que ha cambio por su generosidad, espera que le pagues sobre tu espalda, usando la única parte de tu cuerpo en la que tiene interés. Ahora dime, su alteza. Qué harías? Te quedarías con esta mujer, o pelearías para alejarte de ella?"

Su rabia se había disipado. La observo disminuir gradualmente durante mi plática. Tal vez una parte de él finalmente entiende. "Si te dejo ir, regresarías?"

"A ti o a este maldito planeta?"

Apenas escondió su mueca ante mi descripción de su planeta natal. "A mi." Él aclara su garganta; su voz de repente suena más profunda de lo normal. "Como una mujer libre, me escogerías?" Sus ojos son demandantes. Supongo que quiere que confiese de una vez por todas si lo despreciaba o guardaba afecto por él. No puedo evitar preguntar si la respuesta hará alguna diferencia en mi futuro. Podría mentir y decir que estoy desesperada por él, y que después de un corto respiro fuera del planeta, regresaría corriendo a él. O podría tomar una oportunidad más para insultarlo, jurando huir por el resto de mi vida sólo para quedarme tan lejos de él como fuera posible. Pero de nuevo, podría decirle la verdad, y admitir que si tenía el sentido de dejarme ir, podría partir con alta consideración por él y que con el tiempo podría encararlo de nuevo.

Debió ver mi indecisión, porque intentó dominarme. "Recuerdas la primera vez que nuestros labios se tocaron?" Sus ojos se bajaron para enfocarse en los que mencionó. "Tú lo iniciaste."

"No lo hice," defendí rápidamente. "Sólo te besé para que no pudieras verme descubierta."

"Eso no fue un inexpresivo sacrificio para proteger tu identidad. Lo disfrutaste; fuiste entusiasta."

Quería negarlo, pero tiene razón. Es verdad que lo besé para que no viera mi rostro, pero también tenía un motivo escondido. Quería experimentar algún tipo de- algún tipo de pasión antes de ser vendida a Nappa. Pensé que Vegeta era mi única oportunidad antes de mi inevitable muerte para experimentar placer físico en vez de dolor… así que lo besé.

_Yo _lo_ besé_.

_Eso es_ lo que quiere.

Estoy segura que toda esta conversación ha sido dirigida hacia esto. Mi aceptación no es suficiente para él, quiere que sea activa, y más allá de eso, tome la iniciativa. La primera vez que lo besé fue… agradable. Muy agradable. Pero ahora la pasión no es suficiente. Quiero más. Establecerme sólo en una vida de comodidad no es suficiente para alimentar mi orgullo, aceptando placer físico de alguien con quien pudiera encontrarlo nunca me haría feliz. Y quiero ser feliz. No es suficiente sobrevivir. Quiero vivir.

"Nunca regresaría a ti." Mi confesión nos sorprende a ambos. "Si nuestros caminos se cruzan en algún momento en el futuro, te trataría cívicamente, tal vez cordial. Pero cuando tenga mi libertad, no me dejaré convencer por nada. Ya he perdido mucho de mi vida. No desperdiciaré más de ella en un planeta que odio, con un pueblo que me desprecia, estando con un hombre que no amo. Aunque pueda no ser capaz de sentirlo ahora, algún día quiero amor. Quiero darlo, y recibirlo. Nunca podría tener eso contigo, así que no hay razón para que regrese."

La rabia que había observado desaparecer de su rostro ha regresado ahora. Su mano toma mi nuca, no muy gentilmente y hala mis labios hacia los suyos. Me besa de repente, apasionadamente - muy apasionadamente. El tipo de pasión de rodillas temblorosas, corazón acelerado, y cabeza mareada que un hombre esperando la muerte demandaría en sus últimos momentos en este mundo. Asumo que quiere mostrarme que la pasión no es algo para pasar muy a la ligera, pero subestima mi convicción.

Termina el beso en segundos, liberándome rápidamente. Lo escucho dirigirse hacia la salida. La puerta se abre y permanece de esa forma por varios momentos. No la había pasado. Estoy segura de eso, porque aunque no puedo verlo, aún puedo sentir su presencia. "Bulma," escucho su voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Odio lo hipnotizante que es el sonido de mi nombre saliendo de sus labios haciendo eco en mi mente. "Si algún día experimentas este 'amor' que me excluye de ser digno de tu interés, envíame una detallada transmisión explicándola. Estoy seguro que será muy entretenido de leer."

La palabra 'jódete' entra en mi mente, pero no la grito mientras sale. Me doy cuenta que he herido su ego, ese conocimiento es suficiente gratificación para contener mi lengua.

"Lo manejaste bien." El superior sonido de la voz de Radditz se burla de mi del otro lado de la habitación. Rápidamente me doy cuenta que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

"Aquí para escoltarme a mi nueva prisión subterránea?" Pregunto, aunque Radditz no parece divertido.

"En realidad, pensé que deberíamos hablar primero." Se me acerca lentamente. Cuando se detiene directamente en frente de mi, observo su estoica pose. Sus brazos están cruzados sobre su pecho, y un profundo frunce en sus labios. Extrañamente, me recuerda a Vegeta. "Tu rabia es injustificada."

Tenía que estar bromeando. "Mi rabia es injustificada?" Siseo con cuidado cada palabra, esperando que cuando la dijera lentamente reconociera lo estúpida que fue su afirmación. Cuando parece inconsciente de mi intención, me doy cuenta que debí ser dolorosamente clara. "Dejó que Brolli tuviera un entierro apropiado. Ese hombre me violó por cinco años y crees que no tengo derecho a estar furiosa de que Vegeta dejara que la madre del bastardo lo enterrara con honores? Crees que no tengo derecho a estar ultrajada de que me dijera cosas horribles porque me atreví a condenar su comportamiento?"

"Lo comparaste con su padre."

Mis ojos se fruncen con frustración. Camino hacia la cama para tomar asiento. "Fue una comparación justa. Dejó que esa perra se llevara el cuerpo de su hijo sólo porque se pavoneó ante él."

"Eso no fue por qué lo hizo," gruñe Radditz en desacuerdo. "Jicama fue como una tía para Vegeta. Fue una aliada cercana para su madre. Vegeta lo hizo por respeto a ella."

"Y esperas que crea que Vegeta haría algo tan atroz simplemente por respeto a su madre? Que este tipo de comportamiento es de un hombre que no tiene alianza con nadie?"

"Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes," dijo Radditz, sonando decepcionado de mi. Hay un cierto grado de resignación en su comportamiento mientras toma asiento junto a mi en la cama. "Vegeta me matará por decirte esto." Después de ver que soy inalterada por su dilema, continúa de todas formas. "Qué sabes de la madre de Vegeta?"

El leve grado de interés que tengo en el tema me convence de continuar por el momento. "Sólo que probó tener el ki femenino más alto en el planeta. Eso le requería para volverse la mujer del rey y proveerlo con un heredero varón. Vegeta nació, y luego trece años después, fue asesinada por el padre de Vegeta y sus camaradas."

Radditz bajó la mirada, crudo dolor en su cara. Encuentro peculiar la muestra de emoción. "Lo que omitiste, y de lo que la mayoría de la sociedad es inconsciente, es que la madre de Vegeta nunca debió haber sido parte de la selección para concebir al próximo heredero. Ya estaba casada."

Parpadeo, la única señal de mi sorpresa. Sé suficiente de políticas Saiyajín para saber que lo que él declara era muy imposible. "Sus leyes maritales declaran que sólo las mujeres solteras pueden ser parte de la selección. Los Saiyajín que hacen uniones formales y monógamas son tan raros que son respetados." De lo que sé, los esposos Saiyajín eran como las parejas casadas de ningens. Si acaso sólo uno en un millón de ningens nunca se casaba, o se divorciaba y las anulaciones nunca existieron. Un compañero casado era exclusivo y estaba unido hasta la muerte.

"Al padre de Vegeta no le importó. Nori, la madre de Vegeta, tenía un ki increíblemente fuerte. Por encima de eso, era hermosa, casi anormalmente para los estándares Saiyajín. Algunos cuestionaron si su sangre era o no completamente Saiyajín, pero su fuerza sirvió como un seguro suficiente. Ningún híbrido podría haber sido tan poderosa como ella."

"Pero si ya estaba casada, entonces todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue hacerlo del conocimiento público. El Rey Vegeta no habría sido capaz de tocarla."

"El padre de Vegeta la chantajeó. Le dijo que si no aceptaba esta selección, mataría a su marido y al hijo que tuvieron juntos. No tenía elección. Dejó a su familia, y a cambio, recibió un marido abusivo. Nori había pensado que una vez que Vegeta naciera, su padre la dejaría en paz, pero no lo hizo. La humillaría pública y privadamente. Creyó que alguna retorcida parte de él en realidad se pensaba _enamorado_ de ella." Radditz dijo las palabras con disgusto. Claramente no creía que ese fuera el caso.

"Suena como si estuviera celoso. Trató de humillarla sólo porque fue humillado por su rechazo. He escuchado antes esa patética historia." No puedo evitar sino pensar en Brolli. Parece que los hombres Saiyajín no sólo son posesivos con sus esclavas extraterrestres. "Entonces Vegeta y su madre simpatizaron mutuamente por su mutuo odio al rey anterior?"

"No mucho," clarificó Radditz. "Nori amó a Vegeta por todo lo que he escuchado, pero él nunca lo creyó. Se vio como un constante recordatorio de su destino, como el origen de toda su miseria, como el de su muerte. Aún cuando Vegeta no estuvo en el planeta cuando Nori fue asesinada, se sintió responsable. Ha sido la fuerza detrás de la muerte de su padre y sus aliados."

"Entonces estás diciendo que Vegeta dejó que la madre de Brolli enterrara a ese hijo de perra porque se siente responsable por la muerte de su madre? Y en su mente, ayudar a una amiga de su madre honraba de alguna forma a Nori?" Desvío la mirada, rehusándome a ser conmovida por la historia. "Esa es una trágica historia, Radditz, pero no es excusa para sus acciones."

"No estoy ofreciendo una excusa, estoy ofreciendo una explicación, un razonamiento - eso no es lo mismo a la justificación."

"Comprender a Vegeta no cambia quién es. Y no cambia cómo siento por él. Tuvimos un acuerdo mutuamente beneficioso - eso fue todo lo que hubo entre nosotros." Soy cuidadosa de hacer la declaración en tiempo pasado; quiero ser clara con Radditz de que cualquier trato que Vegeta y yo tuvimos antes no existe más.

"Puede haber más."

Aprieto mis puños, su rechazo a escuchar me enfurece. "Por qué estás tan preocupado con la vida personal de Vegeta? Sólo eres su consejero."

"No, soy más que eso." Su mirada captura la mía y me encuentro incapaz de desviarla. Su expresión es significativa. Por unos momentos, mi mente está vacía; no puedo imaginarme lo que está tratando de expresar. Pero mientras miro sin temor en sus ojos, de nuevo me recuerda a Vegeta. Muchas cosas sobre Radditz realmente me recuerdan a Vegeta: su apariencia, gestos, voz, carácter y las idiosincrasias en algún punto u otro me recuerdan a Vegeta. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que esas cosas tuvieran algún significado antes de este momento.

"No," libero un laborioso respiro antes de compartir mi sorprendente conclusión. "Eres el hijo que Nori tuvo con su verdadero marido. Eres el hermano de Vegeta."

"Medio hermano." Corta las palabras. "No supe la verdad hasta hace poco. Mi padre me había dicho que mi madre murió en batalla antes de regresar de mi misión de purga inaugural. Por años fui complemente inconsciente al constante peligro sobre mi vida, pero Nori no lo fue. En anticipación a su inevitable muerte, había grabado un último testamento para Vegeta. En él confesaba los detalles de su relación con mi padre, también la admisión de mi existencia. Su deseo final fue que Vegeta me protegiera de su padre; así que llegó para encontrarme después de su muerte. Me dio una posición como un guardia de palacio. Pensé que era una especie de suerte extraña. La posición no fue mucha, pero era una gran paso para un guerrero común de segunda clase."

"Cuándo te dijo finalmente la verdad?" Pregunto tranquila, aún intentando asimilar esta nueva información.

"Hace unos meses. Siempre hubo preocupación por mi seguridad, así que hasta que Vegeta estuvo seguro de que su padre no fuera más una amenaza para mi, guardó silencio. Cuando finalmente me dijo la verdad, me rehusé a creerlo. Tomó la reluctante admisión de mi padre antes de que pudiera aceptar la verdad." Él se puso de pie, y lentamente se alejó de mi. Cuando se detuvo, miró por la ventana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su actitud apática. "Quise culpar a Vegeta al principio. Quise odiarlo por alejar a mi madre de mi. Pero me di cuenta que nadie puede culpar a un niño por las circunstancias - especialmente uno que iba a nacer." Hubo una larga pausa después de que Radditz terminara la incómoda declaración. Las últimas palabras que pronunció, en particular, parecían tener un significado secreto para él. Me tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no cuestionarlo, pero en el momento, me encuentro enfocada en los motivos de Vegeta.

"Pero Vegeta - se culpa."

Radditz giró su cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarme. Un rápido asentimiento es su tranquila respuesta. "Su padre lo despreciaba. Pensó que Vegeta fue criado débilmente, al menos emocionalmente, como Nori. Pero Nori no era débil. Era honorable. Sufrió sus circunstancias no sólo para mi beneficio, como a Vegeta le gusta creer, sino también por el suyo. Ella quería arreglar nuestra sociedad. Ser la madre del próximo rey era su oportunidad para reformar la historia."

"Ella lo usó." Concluyo, encontrando contradicción en las declaraciones de Radditz sobre su madre.

"Intentó ayudarlo a mejorar sus genes." Radditz suavizó lo que sonó para mi como un plan simplista de manipulación. Castigar los pecados de un padre al volver a su hijo contra él. "Quería que fuera un mejor hombre que su padre. Y tuvo éxito, pero a un costo. Vegeta sufrió por ser diferente. Fue humillado por eso. Sé que sientes que has sufrido, pero nunca cometas el error de creer que Vegeta no. En cierta forma creo que emocionalmente está más marcado que tú. Declaras tener recuerdos de momentos cuando las personas se preocupaban por ti, amigos, familia. Vegeta no tuvo a nadie. Cualquier plácido recuerdo que tenía con Nori la escribió como una mentira. Soy lo más cercano a un amigo o familia que le queda, y ves lo distante que actúa conmigo."

De repente Radditz pausa, y regresa a mi lado. Arrodillándose frente a mi, agarra mis brazos y gentilmente me da la vuelta para encararlo. "La forma en que actúa contigo, nunca ha actuado así con alguien, Saiyajín o extraterrestre. Hay algo sobre ti que lo hace sentir. Realmente eres tan egoísta de que no lo perdonarías? Y no," parece leer mi mente, "No estoy diciéndote acostarte con él. Si Vegeta necesitara algo físico, hay una infinita cantidad de mujeres que podría usar. Es compañía lo que necesita, una pareja." Bajo mi cabeza, mi pecho palpita. Sus palabras me afectan cuando no deberían. No me preocupo por Vegeta. No me importa lo que le pase. Soy yo quien merece preocupación. Por qué curar a alguien más debería ser mi responsabilidad cuando estoy destruida? "Y si no te importa lo que él necesita, considéralo por ti. La única persona que necesita compañía más que él eres tú. Ustedes dos deben ayudarse en vez de intentar ofenderse constantemente."

Sacudo mi cabeza, nada convencida por su arreglo simple a una horrible situación. "Radditz, no puedes esper-" Soy incapaz de completar mi idea cuando el suelo tiembla de repente bajo nosotros. "Qué demonios?" El temblor se tornó más violento. Radditz trató de estabilizarme.

Gritos.

Una explosión.

Más gritos.

"Mierda," escucho maldecir a Radditz, un segundo antes de que sus brazos se envuelvan alrededor de mi cintura. Siento mis piernas elevarse del suelo. Antes de poder entender lo que está pasando, estamos en el aire. Salimos de la habitación de Vegeta y por el corredor sólo segundos antes de ver una esfera de fuego persiguiéndonos.

El rayo de repente nos alcanzó, y soy lanzada de los brazos de mi guardia. Aterrizo rudamente en un corredor adyacente por donde el rayo se filtró. Soy lente en ponerme de pie antes de regresar al corredor donde Radditz había estado cargándome. Cuando giro por la esquina, veo su cuerpo en el suelo. Llego a su lado. Pongo dos dedos en su cuello donde espero sentir su pulso. Lo siento, pero es débil. "Radditz." Lo sacudo, intentando despertarlo.

En la distancia, veo cuatro figuras, todas masculinas, tres trabajando juntas para derrotar a la cuarta. "Radditz, despierta!" Le suplico. Soy recompensada con un leve parpadeo de sus ojos. "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí." Él intenta levantarse, pero falla. Maldigo. Ahora sólo quedan tres hombres peleando, y todos se están moviendo en nuestra dirección. Si no nos movemos, seremos atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

"El bunker," tose Radditz. "Por el corredor, una a la izquierda… T-toma la escalera al… al nivel inferior. Dos derechas… una puerta segura… código 32… E… 4K. Ve." Su respiración se torna laboriosa. Siento que está por perder la conciencia.

"Qué hay de ti?" Sé que estoy en estado de shock. Si no lo estuviera, me habría detenido a preguntar por qué su seguridad me preocupa.

"Ve!" Grita él con finalidad, y lo hago. Girándome, parto en la dirección que ordenó. Sin embargo, soy incapaz de ir a la izquierda que indicó. Otro grupo de soldados están peleando, así que tengo que ir en la dirección opuesta. Pronto soy desviada de nuevo cuando me enfrento con una nueva explosión que casi se lleva uno de mis brazos con ella. Pero me rehúso a detenerme, continúo corriendo.

Puedo escuchar batallas a mi alrededor. Con frecuencia rayos de ki continúan atravesando las paredes, soldados libran batallas ante mi, partes del castillo comienzan a colapsar, pero no me detengo. Mi adrenalina está bombeando, y logro seguir corriendo hasta que alcanzo un lugar que me detiene en seco.

"No puede ser," susurro mientras pongo mis ojos en la bahía de despegue. Tres naves circulares puestas ante mi, sin un simple soldado para cuidarlas. Deben haberse ido para unirse a la pelea.

La ensoñadora vista hace aguar mis ojos.

_Escape_.

Sin pensarlo más, corro hacia la del medio. Me toma unos momentos descubrir cómo se abre, pero una vez que veo levantarse el frente, no desperdicio tiempo en saltar dentro. Manipulo los controles por otros minutos antes de lograr determinar cómo funciona la máquina en general. Decido que puedo aprender los detalles mientras viajo. El escape es esencial en este momento. Puedo escuchar la batalla acercándose hacia mi.

Introduzco coordenadas por el planeta más lejano que el escáner de la nave pudo alcanzar, y luego golpeo el botón de lanzamiento. El salto de la nave casi me deja inconsciente, pero me rehúso a cerrar mis ojos mientras dejo la atmósfera. Mirando por la ventana circular en frente de mi, pronto veo el fiero planeta rojo en mi campo de visión. Las lágrimas que habían estado reuniéndose por cinco largos años finalmente caen de mis ojos.

Por más de media década, he soñado con este momento, aunque nunca creí verdaderamente que viviría para verlo. Ahora que está pasando, tan rápidamente, tan repentinamente, es muy irreal. Temo que pueda despertar de este dichoso momento sólo para encontrar que todo fue un sueño - desde encontrar a Vegeta, hasta escapar de Brolli, hasta su muerte.

Todo.

Pero no es un sueño. Lo creo con tanta convicción como cuando le prometí a Vegeta que conocería la libertad - una libertad donde no me conformo con nada y aprendo de nuevo a vivir la vida verdaderamente. Un giro del destino me ha bendecido con esta liberación, y no lo tomaré por sentado.

Desplomando mi sollozante cabeza contra el cojín del asiento detrás, cierro mis ojos y finalmente libero mis emociones contenidas.

Soy libre.

------

"Vivirá?" Le pregunto al médico mientras observo a Radditz flotar en uno de los pocos tanques de recuperación que sobrevivió a la batalla que eructó durante el debate.

No podría decir que me sorprendió que estallara una batalla, pero la velocidad a la que comenzó la batalla fue planeada a un grado que no había imaginado. Paragus fue el orador elegido por las élites. Cuando abrí el momento para la discusión, no había perdido tiempo en ser el primero en dirigir a la multitud. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en escuchar opiniones. Sólo tenía una sentencia escrita.

"Creo que ahora es un momento oportuno para recordarnos que por tanto como ha existido nuestra poderosa especie, un sistema clasista ha estado instalado." Puedo escuchar la voz del hombre tan claramente como si estuviera en esta habitación conmigo. "Ese sistema no tiene nada que ver con políticas, o popularidad, o incluso valores materiales. Está basado en la fuerza. Esa es la base de la existencia de toda nuestra especie. Peleamos. Los más fuertes sobreviven, y a los más fuertes van los botines. Como tal, los botines en esta instancia se refieren al dominio planetario. Nuestra gente es fuerte porque nuestras élites la han hecho así. Por lo tanto, estamos destinados a ser los que hacemos las leyes. Y a quien no le guste debe pasar su tiempo entrenando si quiere que su opción sea escuchada. La supremacía no será alcanzada por la velocidad, sólo a través de la fuerza de nuestros puños. Y eso, mis compañeros Saiyajín, es por qué yo, con el apoyo de toda la clase élite no tiene interés en discutir la compra y venta de mujeres extraterrestres o cómo nuestras propias mujeres son tratadas. Porque la verdad es que no nos importa una mierda lo que todos piensan. Somos el poder gobernante, y si no les gusta, entonces son más que bienvenidos a intentar hacer algo sobre eso."

"Crees que no lo haremos." Recuerdo la familiar voz de Bardock interrumpir al hombre. "Y no creas por un momento que tu ki superior será suficiente para derrotar a nuestros números. No son los únicos que están listos para la guerra. Si es eso lo que quieres, entonces eso es exactamente lo que tendrás."

Hubo gritos y maldiciones que siguieron. No puedo decir de seguro cuál lado disparó primero, pero rápidamente me encontré siendo atacado por varias élites. Deben haber planeado derrumbarme primero. Habría sido una sabia estrategia si no me hubiese preparado para ellos, sin mencionar que ya estaba en un volátil estado de ánimo que la alegría del combate justo fue el remedio que necesitaba.

Después de varias horas de derrotar lados opuestos hasta el cansancio, las élites se retiraron a una fortaleza oeste para recuperarse para la próxima batalla que ciertamente estaba por venir, mientras la tercera clase, la segunda clase más débil y las mujeres se reagruparon en lo que quedó de mi castillo. Fue prontamente después de eso que llegué a mi bunker privado para no encontrar ni a Bulma ni a Radditz esperándome.

"Creo que vivirá, su alteza," me asegura la mujer antes de desaparecer para ayudar a otro soldado herido. Desplomo una mano contra el tanque, suspirando mientras lucho a brazo partido con cuál será el estado de salud de Radditz.

No había señal de Bulma cuando Radditz había sido encontrado. Mi habitación privada había sido completamente destruida. Asumo que está muerta. Mis dientes se aprietan, mis puños se aprietan. Estoy furioso, lo siento en el fondo, pero no entiendo por qué. Miles de Saiyajín fueron asesinados hoy. Por qué la vida de una esclava significa tanto para mi?

No lo es, me digo. Era débil, una distracción para mi. Seré capaz de manejar mejor esta guerra sin ella. Excepto, que ninguna de esas razones le placen a mi mente. Aún estoy furioso de que nunca la veré, la oleré o la sentiré de nuevo. Nunca la conoceré tan íntimamente como me han plagado mis sueños.

Estrello mi mano contra el tanque de Radditz, y me giro lejos de él. Con decepción, me doy cuenta que estoy de luto por ella. Una maldita esclava! Qué demonios pasa conmigo?

"Alteza?" Uno de mis guardias de palacio me perturba mientras camina hacia mi con un pequeño monitor de seguridad en su mano. "Siento interrumpirlo, pero pienso que debe ver esto." Le arrebato el aparato y observo la grabación ante mi. Si estaba enojado antes, no hay medida de mi furia en este momento. "Cuando estaba valorando el daño del castillo como lo pidió, noté que faltaba una nave espacial. Cuando retrocedí las cintas de seguridad, me di cuenta que una había sido robada. Pensé que ella se parecía a su-"

"Quién más sabe de esto?" Levanto mis ojos lentamente de la pantalla hacia el hombre ante mi.

"No le dije a nadie antes de venir a verlo, señor."

"Bien," fue mi breve respuesta antes de levantar mi mano y dispararle al hombre por su pecho. Al segundo cae al suelo, estrello la pantalla en mi mano y luego la quemo con mi ki.

_Escape. _

Ella _escapó_ de _mi_.

"Una vez que gane esta guerra, mujer," aprieto mis dientes mientras me hago la silenciosa promesa. "Voy a cazarte, y a matarte por huir de mi." Pauso, una lenta sonrisa se forma en mis labios. "Y después de hacerlo, voy a amarrarte a mi por el resto de nuestras miserables vidas y _sin amor_."

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu:** Hola a todos!!! Me reporto nuevamente después de unos días de ausencia, jejeje... siento mucho si los hice esperar pero aquí les traigo ya el último capítulo de este fic. Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que nos brindaron, sus lindos comentarios y el interés para esta historia. Me alegra que la disfrutaran.

Ahora me gustaría explicarles un poco la situación real de este fic. Este fic tiene una secuela, la cual hasta la fecha sólo cuenta con cuatro capítulos disponibles. Me encuentro un poco indecisa en comenzar a publicarlo puesto que hace un buen tiempo LGV no lo actualiza. No sé si lo ha abandonado o si se está tomando su tiempo debido a otras ocupaciones, en fin, no sé si vaya a tener un final y personalmente no me gustaría subirlo para después dejarlo inconcluso. Igualmente, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto aunque creo que lo más conveniente sería averiguar un poco más con LGV para estar más segura antes de tomar alguna decisión. En dado caso que su autora no esté en condiciones de terminarlo, por las razones que sean, lamentablemente tendríamos que aceptar este capítulo como el final definitivo (sé que sería algo muy triste para todos, recuerden que yo tmb soy una lectora más) pero si no es así, lo cual sería maravilloso, procedería a continuar con su traducción y posterior publicación. Rezo por que así sea.

Como saben, este es el último fic terminado que tiene LGV por lo tanto sería la última traducción de sus historias que publico (al menos por el momento, espero de todo corazón que se anime a escribir nuevas historias en un futuro y, por supuesto, a terminar la secuela de este fic... jejeje). Quiero agradecerles infinitamente todo el apoyo que me brindaron durante este tiempo, me enorgullece haberles podido dar a conocer esta maravilla de autora, es una de mis favoritas, por ende fue un gran honor haber traducido y publicado sus trabajos. Gracias a esto también pude conocer gente muy especial, los quiero mucho y mil gracias por tan buena acogida. Sé que suena un poco a despedida pero realmente no lo es, sólo me despido de una linda etapa... jejeje... creo que aún hay muchas buenas historias que merecen disfrutar así que yo continuaré con esta labor. Ya me encuentro en ello. Esto me ha traído tantas satisfacciones que no podría dejar de hacerlo mucho menos abandonarlos a ustedes, los fieles lectores.

Mientras tanto y para alegría de todos, próximamente comenzaré a publicar una nueva traducción. Se titula **Cadenas y Grilletes** así que espero verlos por allá y con todo lo que quieran decir.

No quiero alargarme más y disculpen si me pasé un poco de sentimental, jejeje. Nos vemos en una próxima oportunidad!!! Cuídense y besos para todos!!!


End file.
